Soulcalibur High
by TsubasaCaligrapher
Summary: This is a story about Talim and Yunsung going through an almost normal highschool life. First time writer so please review. Talim x Yunsung CHAPTER 35 IS UP! When they wake up ... their biggest nightmares are alive. TIME TO MEET THE GRANDPARENTS! NOT GOOD
1. The First Day of School

**Soulcalibur High**

**By: Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**_Hey you guys, I am a new writer so I'm sorry if its not really good but I hope it will become a great story. If you forgot, this story is a Talim x Yunsung where some of the Soulcalibur cast will take place. So, continue on and please read and review my story!_**

_**Disclaimer: So sad but I don't own Soulcalibur**_

Ring! Ring! Ring!

'_Come on, I just moved here. Why the heck do I have to go to school so early _?' Under the dark green covers, you see a slighty tanned, slim arm reach out then ... slam the off button on her clock ! A small truffle of dark hair poked out of the top of the covers and she fully pulls her head out and stretches out her arms and then lets out a loud yawn. She slowly opens her eyes and you see the cutest hazel eyes there ever was. She had a cute face and had black shoulder-length hair which was usually pulled back into her trandemark ponytails but now it was everywhere. '_ Well, might as well get_ _up_ ' So up she went. As she passed by her bookbag, you see the name Talim.

At the same time that Talim was getting ready for school, a red-head was also going through the same thing as the other girl. After going through the traditional ritual of smashing the clock and getting the the loud yawn, he also got ready for school. He used the bathroom, brushed his teeth, applied gel, and went downstairs for breakfast.

" HEY MINA ! DO YOU NEED HELP GETTING BREAKFAST READY ?" Yunsung yelled to his only living relative who was his like his sister. " YUNSUNG ! HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU NOT TO YELL ? AND NO THANKS, I GOT BREAKFAST MADE ALREADY ! " Mina yelled back.

" Fine, fine. I'm down already. So, what did you make ? " asked Yunsung curiously since he never trusted Mina's cooking ever sinced he moved in with her since both their parents died.

Mina gave him a cold stare but then her expression softened and replied, " Don't worry Yun, I just made the classic rice and miso soup combo. "

Yunsung sighed with relief before he gobbled up the rest of the food like there was no tomorrow. After he finished, he yelled out the traditional farewell and ran out his home to Calibur High since it was a couple blocks away. Yunsung ran so fast he didn't see the small girl also on the same street. Before Talim or Yunsung could react, they were both sent tumbling to the ground.

" Oh my god are you ok ? " Yunsung frantically asked.

" Yeah I am fine. Sorry I got in your way. " Talim said before she got up and looked into Yunsung's eyes.

Hazel eyes met hazel eyes and they stared like that until... they could hear the school bell chiming.

" Oh god, I am gonna be late for school ! " they yelled simultaniously and then they both dashed off to school.

**Yeah my first chapter is completed! Please review and tell me if I should update it . Thank you!**


	2. New Friends, New Enemies

**Soulcalibur High**

**By: Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 2**

**Hey you guys its me again. If I didn't mention this already, mostly all the characters are around the ages 15-16 if they are a student but like the teacher and principle, they are about 25 ok? Just clearing that up and that this takes place during the second year of high school.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Soulcalibur**

" Oh god, I'm gonna be late ! " they yelled simultaneously and then both Talim and Yunsung dashed off to school.

With Talim being the fast runner, made it to school first and was able to get into her new homeroom while leaving Yunsung in the dust to think, ' _Strange, I am on the football team but how can I get beat by this new girl ? Well, this seem like its going to be an interesting year_. ' Leaving with a smile, he sprinted to the nearest classroom and hoped it was his new homeroom and lucky him, it was !

" Yo dude, I can't believe you actually made it. You're always late for everything, even your football games for crying out loud ! " said Yunsung's friend, Kilik, who also lost his parents. I know, I know, its not a big old town of orphans ok ? He's living with his best friend Maxi now and he always hangs out with either him or his lady friend, Xianghua and the trio usually come to train at Yunsung's and Mina's Dojo.

" Hardy har har. Well sorry for my tardiness but I met a new cute girl today and well ...I... kinda crashed into her. " Yunsung slighty blushed.

With that said, Kilik exploded in laughter which just led to Yunsung blushing even more.

" What's so funny ? Fine be that way. Hmph ! " and with that, Yunsung left Kilik there laughing his head off. He was about to go outside but it seemed that the girls already knew his new homeroom. Since Yunsung was the star football player, of course he was popular with the girls but he didn't let it all go to his head or take advantage of them, besides, they scared him anyways. He could hear a comment right now which made him blush, " Please go out with me and then I will submit myself to you ! "

While Yunsung was having his crisis, Talim was also having her own. Hordes of boys were surrounding her and trying to touch her but lucky for her and unlucky for the boys, she knew martial arts and almost perfected the Wind Dance, one of the best stances for fast footwork and dodging abilities. She jumped over many and rolled under many more since she was short for her 15 year old self. Talim saw an opening and rolled through but was confronted by a scary looking girl with beatiful short violet hair.

" Get out of here or you will feel my wrath ! " she yelled through her cold blue lips. Almost all the guys left except some who were actually in Talim's homeroom but they still cowered away from the female beauty. Talim looked at her bookbag and saw Ms. Ivy Valentine on it.

" Thank you very much Ms. Ivy ! " Talim said enthusiastically while bowing her head.

" Fine fine. Now get out of here, you disgust me. " Ivy went back to her desk and sat down with the permanent frown everyone recognized.

Talim wasn't fazed at all since she had a special ability ever since she was little. The ability to read auras and the wind. Ivy may have a cold exterior but deep inside Talim could tell she was only lonely. She wasn't going to let anyone be lonely with her around so her comes one of her famous plans. '_ Here comes plan #1 for Ivy, make her laugh _' Talim thought with a wide grin.

" Ms. Ivvyyy, Ms. Ivvyyyyyy, Ms. Ivvvvyyyyyyyy, IVVVVYYYYYY ! " She continuosly chanted while bouncing about making funny faces but Ivy just looked ticked off. Talim kept on trying until the bell rang. Right when she was about to go all out, somebody pushed her from behind and she fell flat on her face in front of Ivy.

" Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. " said Talim while rubbing her head. Ivy started to smirk which grew bigger and she accidently let out a chuckle but quickly realized what happened and went into a scowl, turning away from Talim but not before Talim heard.

" Yeah ! I finally made you smile. You should smile more you know " Talim didn't want to rub it in so she just said," Well then, now that my plan succeeded, I will just leave now. " and she walked away until she saw a flash of blonde hair going out the classroom. ' _Huh ? What the heck was that _? ' Talim was confused but she decided to let it go since she just made her new friend.

When Talim went far enough away, Ivy let a genuine smile pass her lips and thought the same thing Yunsung thought just a while back, ' _Nobody was able to make me laugh except fath... I mean Cervantes. Hmmm, this is going to be an interesting year_. ' and as quickly as the smile appeared, it immedietly left when she remembered who shoved Talim, ' What was Cassandra doing here ? '

' _Finally, school is over _' thought Talim as she walked out of her last class.

' _Finally, school is over _' thought Yunsung as he walked out of his last class.

Once again, hazel eyes met hazel eyes, and again they were lost in eachothers eyes.

' _What beautiful eyes _' they thought simultanously.

' _I can tell she has a very gentle but powerful nonetheless. Wow, I have never saw that in anybody's eyes before _' thought Yunsung.

' _I can tell he has a powerful and reckless attitude but he also has one of the strongest senses of justice I have encountered _' thought Talim.

The bell rang to signal the end of the school day and that was what woke them up again.

" Hey, aren't you the girl I bumped into in the morning ? Well .. um, sorry ! " he said while bowing his head to prevent Talim from seeing his newly formed blush when he remembered the position they were in. Him on top of her, well, for a second anyway.

" No, its alright. Lets just forget about it ok ? " she said also bowing so she could try and stop her rapidly beeting heart since she also remembered the position they were in.

They finally looked at eachother and both decided to get home as fast as they could. Talim left first with Yunsung just close enough to keep her in sight. After about 10 minutes, he realized they were going the same way. Finally at an intersection, Talim went left while Yunsung continued straight for about 1 minute before he came to his home/dojo.

" Hey Yung, how was school ? " asked Mina.

" It has been interesting, very interesting. " he said quietly to himself.

" Hey sweetie, how was school ? " asked Talim's dad, Sanput. Her mom and grandma were in the Philippines.

" It was ok, well, maybe a little better. " she said to herself.

While Talim and Yunsung were at home, 2 girls were still seen at school.

" Well now Sophitia, what are we gonna do with her ? That little brat has attracted almost all the guys, even our beloved Yunsung seems interested. " said a shadow.

" Well Cassandra, what shall we do to her ? " another shadow said.

**Yeah ! Chapter 2 completed. OK now i need your help. Should Cassandra and Sophitia be evil the entire story or evil on the beginning and then accept Talim as a friend. Please tell me in a review and say if you like my story so far please. Thank You !**


	3. A Dream A Kiss

**Soulcalibur High**

**By: Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I own Soulcalibur ha ha ha ha ha ! Ok, maybe I don't**.

9:00 P.M.

That was what the electronic clock on both Talim's and Yunsung's said. They both took off their clothes and put on their pajamas with Talim having trees on hers and Yunsung having shadowed swords. They both knew their pajamas were childish but they liked those things so who cares. Even though if someone did, Talim would put on her cutest puppy eyes and make the talker feel guilty while Yunsung would just scare them or beat them up.

At exactly 9:05 P.M., Talim layed her neatly brushed noir hair down on her pillow while Yunsung layed his fiery red hair down on his pillow. They fell asleep at exactly the same time and they're dreams were combined.

Talim was in a room completely filled with darkness with her body giving off a wierd shine so she could barely see. The same thing was happening to Yunsung, but when he looked a little further, multiple shadows were attacking him and drowning his light, While Yunsung was fighting off the shadows, she was holding off her own battle.

" Dang, why is this happening ? " They suddenly overwhelmed her and she could only whimper, " Help me ... Dad, Mom, Grandma, ...save me ... Yunsung ... YUNSUNG ! "

" YUNSUNG ! " Yunsung jerked at the sound of his name. ' _Why does that voice sound so familiar ? _' It then came to him like lightning. It was Talim ! He frantically looked around and saw a light similar to his own and he could see the shadow of a small girl doing fancy kicks and dodges even he couldn't do. " TALIM ! "

" TALIM ! " Talim looked around and saw a silhouette of a slighty taller male doing footwork that could possibly be on par with her own footing. They looked at eachother than they both used their superior footwork and managed to grasp eachothers hands. The moment their hands touched, both of their lights became one and illuminated the whole room. It was now a pure white landscape. Snow was drifting down but never touching the two because there was an abnormaly large tree shielding them from the fluffy crystals.

" Thank you Yunsung. You came when I called for you. " she whispered ... right before her legs gave out and she fell.

Right before she hit the ground. Yunsung caught her and held her in an embrace to try and warm up her cold body. She was freezing and was still getting colder. He could only think of one way to warm her up. And it was a kiss. He blushed but she was now in danger so he bent lower. Talim slowly regained conciousness just in time to see Yunsung's face getting closer to hers but she couldn't move, it was almost like she subciously wanted this so she just stayed that way. Yunsung was getting nervous but he finally reached his destination. He bent lower, their lips slighty grazed and then ...

RING ! RING ! RING !

" AAAAAHHHHHHGGGGGGG ! " both Talim and Yunsung yelled. Then both their respective keepers came storming in, almost throwing the door off its hinges.

" Yun ! Are you okay ? " asked Mina frantically.

" Sweetie ! What's wrong ? " asked Sanput equally frantic as the girl a block down.

Talim and Yunsung were both sweating profusely but replied with a quiet, " I'm fine. Its ok, I'll be down in a minute. " Sanput and Mina left the young ones and went downstairs. Talim did everything she would do normally but with a strange quiver in the pit of her stomach. Yunsung also had an unknown feeling in his stomach but he ignores it, well, tried to at least.

" Yun, here. We'll just eat a couple of simple rice ball today. " Mina said simply, trying not to stick her nose in her realtive's business. Yunsung gave a thankful look and breakfast began and ended in silence. At the other house though, it was just the exact opposite.

" Dear god ! Sweetie are you ok ? Should I call the doctor ? Why are you blushing so much ? Was it a nightmare ?... " Sanput continuously asked questions while she ate some toast and eggs.

" Everythings fine dad. Please, no more questions, I going to school ok ? Love you. Bye. " Talim kissed her dad on the cheek and ran out the house. A minute later, she saw Yunsung coming out of a dojo with his sister (?). Talim's heart started beating rapiddly and she hurried along trying ot ignore Yunsung but stopped as Yunsung softly grabbed her wrist.

' _What the heck am I doing _? ' thought Yunsung as he held on to her wrist. Talim looked into his eyes and they seemed to be pleading for something but she didn't know what.

' _Ah, young love_. " thought Mina dreamily as she saw Yunsung and Talim holding hands, sort of. She pushed him forward as she walked ahead to school.

Yunsung fell forward and hugged Talim, just like in their dreams and Talim looked in his eyes while Yunsung looked back into hers. Their hearts were beating so fast it felt like they would explode just like how their faces were so red from embaressment. They were so close that they could kiss but ...

**YEAH ! CHAPTER 3 COMPLETE ! Please review and tell me what you expect to happen. Thank You !**


	4. New clothes and New Battles

**Soulcalibur High**

**By: Tsubasa Caligrapher **

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Maybe I don't own Soulcalibur but at least I own this story**

They were so close they could kiss but ... they forgot they were in the middle of the street and a mercedes was rushing straight towards them. And none other than Cassandra and Sophitia were driving the car. Yunsung pushed Talim hoping the force would be able to send both of them out of the way of the car but they were only farther apart but still in the car's path. And to make matters worse, he pushed Talim too hard and she was now tumbling right in front of him. He would have jumped to save her but right before she hit the ground, she slammed her palms into the ground and did a spectacular backflip finishing with a perfect layout. Talim was now out of harm's way but she slipped in a puddle of water and landed flat on her butt. Yunsung would have laughed but he also needed to escape so he also performed a back flip ... and slipped in a mud puddle, landing flat on his face.

" Ummm, Cassandra, did we just almost hit somebody ? " asked Sophitia.

" Nope, must have been your imagination. " Cassandra calmly stated. Sophitia just rolled it off her shoulders and continued to drive to school. Now, back to the pair of dirty children.

" Achoo ! achoo, achoo, achoo, ACHOO! " they both sneezed together.

" Dang, my uniform is all dirty. " complained Talim while she looked at her wet clothes, consisting of a wet green jacket, a white undershirt, and a light tan skirt.

" You're lucky. My clothes are all crappy-looking." whined Yunsung as he looked at his muddy green jacket, white undershirt, and tanned plaid slacks. They were both about to continue on with their ranting when they were hit with a sneezing fit again.

" Well since we're by my house, want to just go, get changed, and skip school ? " asked Yunsung. Talim never skipped school before, never. But she couldn't go looking like she is now so she decided that this was a good enough reason. Yunsung led the way into his house onto the upstairs where his and his sister's / relative's room was.

" My sister's room is across the hall so you could look through her room k ? " Talim silenty nodded and went to Mina's room. It only had a bed, a closet, a couple desks, and a few assortments of naginatas, bardiches, and zampaktous lined up on her wall but Talim only was looking for clothes. Mina had a lot of simple clothes that barely fit her but she decided on a pink top with light blue jeans. She left the room and was about to go talk to Yunsung but what she saw made her face a new dark shade of red.

Yunsung forgot to close his door while changing ( since Mina saw him naked ever since she became like his mother when he moved in at the age of 9 ) and was almost naked already. His shirt was off revealing his broad shoulders and a nice six-pack, his slacks were off revealing his muscled legs, and he was about to take off his boxers but then Talim screamed by then and had already run downstairs. Yunsung forgot she was in the house and realized what he was about to do so he too gave a little yelp and hastily closed his door.

While Talim was downstairs blushing her face off, Yunsung was also as red as a beet. He threw on an orange t-shirt and black slacks. He went downstairs, still blushing. Talim almost got over the experience, well, up until Yunsung came down and she remembered the whole scene again.

" Sorry, I just kind of forgot you were in the house. He he he. " he tried to laugh off his embaressment, it wasn't working. Talim nodded an ok. Yunsung still chuckled but realized that Talim was in her new clothes. ' _Wow! She looks hot when she's out of her school uniform, not that I'm saying anything bad about the uniforms, its just that she looks so cute right now I could just ... oh my god ! What am I thinking ? I barely know her and I'm not even her friend yet ... ' _

While Yunsung was having his dilemma, Talim was also having one of her own. ' _Wow, he looks ok but even better when he had all his clothes off. Wonder what is under his boxe ... aaaaagghhhhhhh ! What am I thinking ? I just met him yesterday! I hate you Yunsung, you_ _gave me impure thoughts. Hmph !_ ' Talim started pouting while Yunsung was still having his crisis until he looked at her and she looked at him. They both instantly started thinking about the dream and wanted to ask the other but were afraid. They knew that one thing in the dream was right though, the other could certaintly kick ass. Suddenly, Yunsung thought of an idea.

" Hey Talim, I have a suggestion. " Yunsung said. Talim nodded to show she was listening.

" Well, I propose we have a little match and the winner can ask the other to do anything and they have to do it. "

Talim thought this was a bit risky but also realized this could be a good opportunity so she agreed. " Fine, I accept your challenge. " and finally smiled in the presence of Yunsung.

Talim started walking to the training grounds she spotted in the backyard but Yunsung was still shocked by the beauty of her smile.

Talim realized Yunsung wasn't following her. " Come on Yunsung, this was your proposal ! " Yunsung couldn't really hear her, just heard the word " proposal " which made him blush but he quickly shook it off.

They both got to the battle grounds and picked their weapons. Talim picked a pair of wooden tonfas while Yunsung picked a light-weight kendo stick. Yunsung did an observation, '_ Hmmm tonfas. Intruiging. They are pretty powerful if you have lots of upperarm strength but she seems weak in that department so she'll probably rely on it to defend while she uses her feet to attack. '_

While Yunsung was observing her, Talim was also doing an analysis of him. ' _Interesting. A lightwight weapon plus quick footwork. He has attacking power and speed while I have defence and superior speed and dodging ability. This is gonna be pretty even. ' _

They both stood on the opposite sides of the arena.

READY ! SET ! FIGHT !

**Thank you for sticking with me so far ! Chapter 4 completed. Please review and tell me how you like it so far.**


	5. Both kinds of Matchmakers

**Soulcalibur High**

**By: Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soulcalibur sniff sniff **

READY ! SET ! FIGHT !

Talim and Yunsung both charged at eachother. Yunsung attacked first with a low kick, but Talim jumped over it, even over his head. She stopped in mid-air right above his head and brang down her tonfas, leading to a loud thwack and she flipped the rest of the way over. Yunsung was stunned a bit but quickly recovered and started back again with a flurry of slashes.

Talim saw through this and got into her Gale Stance. She was able to easily dodge this and got up right next to him, leading to one of her strongest attacks, despite her weak upperarm strength. Her fully powered Blade Cyclone was unleashed. It smashed him powerfully in the rib, ankle, and shoulder. After completing her 360 degrees spin, she looked back to see Yunsung on the floor. She quickly ran over to check his condition.

Yunsung has never felt a blow that was powerful enough to match Seoung-Mina's powerful blows. He heard Talim coming to check up on him but he wasn't going to lose this easily. He quickly got up which caused Talim to stagger back a bit. Talim was not going to continue this but a look in Yunsung's eyes told her otherwise.

_' His eyes are shining with pride and I can't let that light go out. ' _Against Talim's better judgment, she got in her battle stance once again.

_' I guess she understood. Guess she also has a soul of a warrior. Thanks Talim. ' _ Yunsung smiled and got into a battle stance, different from the one from before.

Talim noticed this and became more cautious. Yunsung came with another flurry of slashes but they were more fast, powerful, and unpredictable but Talim was still unhurt because she still had superior speed and dodging ability. But then Yunsung added powerful kicks to his attack and Talim was reduced to defending.

Suddenly, Yunsung did a powerful horizontal strike. It was so powerful that it made cracks in her tonfa and his kendo stick. She suddenly felt a shift in weight and quickly glanced at the damage. Yunsung noticed she was distracted and went in for the attack. He kicked Talim in the stomach high up in the air and jumped up and performed a bicycle kick to her arm.

_' Dang, I knew my Crane Stance was good but who knew that it was that effective ? ' _Yunsung was impressed with himself then saw Talim on the ground. He quickly grew with worry but that soon subsided when Talim got up._ ' Her eyes are shining with brilliance. It seems that she wants to finish this too. Interesting. ' _

They were about to resume the attack but they both winced in pain. The previous battle wounds inflicted were starting to take effect. Talim was grasping her arm in pain while Yunsung's ankle and shoulder started to throb. Even though they were both in pain, they wanted to settle the bout. The final blows will be dealt soon. Yunsung did a high jump then came down like thunder but Talim was already in her Wind Charmer Stance. She somehow deflected the blow for one second but used that moment to escape, sidestep, and prepare herself for another one her attacks. She started spinning both of her weapons so fast it was generating the power of a hurricane. She leapt forward and brang her weapon down in a final blow.

The tonfa finally snapped due to the pressure so the blow was much weaker but it was still enough to knock him out. She was about to wake him up but ran out of energy also and collapsed right next to him and they both lay there peacefully sleeping.

Back at the school, Mina was walking home when she was stopped by Ivy. " Hey you live on Salika St. right ? "

Mina nodded but was on high alert since Ivy was dangerous when she got angry. " Well, could you check up on a girl named Talim for me ? " Ivy asked and quickly walked away.

Mina stood there dumbfounded but realized the young girl she met today must have been Talim. _' Why was Ivy bothering me about Talim ? She's as cold as ice. Oh yeah ! I guess the rumor that the new girl made Ivy laugh was true. Interesting. Hey ? Why weren't Yun and Talim here today ? Wonder where they were hehehe...' _Mina smiled while she walked home.

Her smile lessened into a grin when she got into the house but it got even bigger and reformed into a smile when she saw the two teenagers sleeping on the ground. Talim was sleeping in Yunsung's chest while he was holding her with his arms around her.

MIna got an idea which made her cackle. She always used to carry Yunsung up to his bed since he always trained and fell asleep by the battle arena so she developed pretty strong arms. She picked up both Talim and Yunsung (!) and carried them both to his bed. She left them with the blanket covering them and went downstairs. She suddenly turned serious.

_' Yunsung's kendo stick and tonfa are broken. And how did they get all those bruises. Is that girl really strong enough the give Yun those bruises on his ankle and shoulder ? '_ Her expression turned giddy once again when she heard the two teenagers wake up.

" Aaaaaagghhhh, what are you doing in my bed ? " yelled Yunsung

" Aaaaaggggghhhhh, pervert, get away from me ! " yelled Talim back.

' Aaaahhh. Young love. ' thought Mina dreamily. She waited until she heard a satisfying thump.

" Well, might as well make dinner. " she said out loud to herself.

Deep in the school building, Cassandra and Sophitia are thinking up a plan to get rid of Talim, or at least humiliate her for life.

**YES ! CHAPTER 5 IS DONE ! How was this chapter ? Should Mina play matchmaker ? How will Yun and Tal react after the bed incident ? What are the Greek sisters planning ? Review and tune in for the next chapter. See ya! **


	6. Problems and more Problems

**Soulcalibur High**

**By: Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: Idon'townSoulcalibur wahh wahh wahhh !**

**Oh but wait. I changed Seung-Mina's last name to Hong, Yunsung's last name also k ?**

Back to the upstairs bedroom, Yunsung was on top of Talim in a bundle of blankets on the floor. They blushed since they were so close.

" GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT ! " yelled Talim at the top of her lungs. She pushed him and flew back onto the bed. It was only strong enough to push him off, not hurt him.

After getting over the impact, Yunsung finally realized something._ ' How did we even get up here ? I fainted right after the end of the battle and Talim couldn't have possibly carried me here. Even if she did have enough strength to do that, she was way more exhausted than I was. She couldn't have been able to even pull the heavy wool blanket over both of us. Wait what time is it ? Where is the sun ? '_ Yunsung glanced at the clock.

" 6:00 ! " they both yelled. Apparently Talim also noticed that it was slighty dark outside. She suddenly seemed really frantic but he didn't know why. Oh my god, she should have been home 3 hours ago !

" OH MY GOD ! " yelled Talim. " I need to go home. I have to leave. Thank you for the clothes and I'll return them tomorrow k ? See ya. " Talim rushed out of his room so fast Yunsung could only mention a quiet, " bye "

Mina was quietly making dinner when she heard a couple of footsteps heading for the door. It was too light to be Yunsung so it must have been Talim. " Bye Tal. Come back soon k ? "

" Yeah. I will. " Talim yelled back. She ran out of the house. While she was sprinting toward her house, she realized she just got a new nickname and who the heck gave it to her.

_' I could tell it was a female and she was cooking dinner. I would think it was Yunsung's mom but there was only one pair of shoes by the door and the only female I saw today at Yunsung's house was his sister. Ok, so it was his sister but then where did his mom go ? Well, she just might be out of town like my mom. I wonder if I should ask him... no what am I thinking ? I barely know him and I dont even think I am friends with him yet and I want to know about his family, nonetheless his mother ? What is wrong with me ? '_ while Talim was thinking, she finally arrived at her house. She opened the door and walked in.

Back at the Hong house, Yunsung came downstairs fuming. " Mina ! How could you put us in the same bed ! And you even managed to put my arms around her and her head against my chest without waking neither of us up and it seemed like we were ... cuddling ! How did you even manage to carry us up there ? "Yunsung ran upstairs.

Mina smiled even though Yunsung was sorta mad at her. He never could get angry for a long time. " That boy. I guess he couldn't even remember hugging her or the fact I always carried him to his room ever since he was 9. His attraction to her is clear to almost everyone, except for himself and Tal. Dang, he is the only 16 year old boy I know that hasn't let his hormones overtake him and is still as afraid of love as a 5 year old.Guess he's gonna need my extra push. " Mina chuckled and just continued to make sushi but then something hit her. _' When I was carrying her and Yun to his bed, why was she wearing my clothes ? '_

" Hey Yun ? " Mina yelled. " What. " he said quietly. _ ' He must be sulking. ' _Mina sighed. " Why was your little girlfriend wearing my clothes and not her uniform ? "

_' Her uniform ? Oh My God ! Her uniform ! ' _he rushed down the stairs and went to the laundry room. He opened up the dryer found Talim and his own uniform in there. ' Dang, what am I supposed to do ? ' Yunsung was troubled but then he suddenly brightened. " Minaaa. " Yunsung walked into the kitchen. Mina knew that tone.

" What do you want now ? If you want me to deliver your girlfriend's uniform just give them to me. " she stated. Yunsung was surprised, again. Mina has always been able to read his mind but he was always to afraid to ask why. He sweat dropped and gave it to her then walked away back to his bedroom.

He stopped suddenly when he heard Mina burst out in laughter. He then replayed their conversation. " ... want me to deliver your girlfriend's uniform ... " his confused face turned into one of embaressment. " MINA ! ", " What ? I called her your girlfriend twice and you didn't say anything. You didn't even reject the idea yet. " Yunsung blushed even harder when he realized she was right.

" Is there something going on between you two I don't know about ? And what did you two do to have to change clothes after you were done hmm ? " Yunsung had no idea what she was implying but then he suddenly did and blushed harder than he ever had in his life. " Mina ! How could you say that hmph. " He got mad again and stomped to his room.

' Hahahahaha. He should know me by now that I didn't mean it. And he didn't even refuse the fact that Tal is his girlfriend ... again. Well, might as well go deliver her clothes while there is still some light out.

Back at Talim's house, she was being bombarded with questions. " Are you ok ? Why are you late ? Where did you get those clothes ? Why is your bookbag so wet ? ", " Dad hold on. I'm fine, I'm late cause while I was walking home, a car drove by and splashed me with water, my new friend's house was right there so I went to visit her and she let me borrow her clothes while mine dried. I just realized how late it was so I ran home and forgot my uniform. " Sanput was gonna ask her more questions but the doorbell rang.

Talim jerked her head towards the door._ ' I need my uniform but I hope Yunsung's not going to deliver it. I used "her" and "she" in my explanation. If a boy shows up, especially one as cute as ... oh my gosh ! I'm doing it again ! Well, Yunsung just better not appear behind the door. '_

Sanput went to the door and opened it. He barely opened it and Talim couldn't see who was behind the door. She started scooting to the edge of the chair she was sitting in and went a little farther, a little further, and then ... she fell.

By the time Talim looked up, Sanput was back. " Your friend at the door verified your story. But next time just come on home earlier ok ? I was worried.", Talim hesitated but said a quiet, " Ok dad. Night " her dad nodded an ok. While Sanput walked away, she grew more worried. The look in his eyes showed more worry than usual and the winds told her that he was lying about something. She soon forgot about it when her stomach growled so she went to prepare a late-night snack.

When Sanput was in the confines of his room he replayed the scene at the door. " Hello sir. I am Talim's friend and I lent her some clothes this morning and she forgot her uniform so here. I must go now. Say hi to her for me. Good night ! " she seemed respectful and exceptionally kind but one thing bothered him. " ... I lent her some clothes this morning ... " she said morning._ ' Oh Talim, what has gotton into you, why have you lied to me ? '_

In a giant and very rich mansion, the sisters were still plotting.

" Sophitia, we finally thought up a plan. One week from now, that bitch would meet her maker. " said Cassandra.

" Yeah yeah. You're right " Sophitia yawned, " let's continue this tomorrow k ? I am going to sleep. "

As Sophitia left, Cassandra grew confused. Ever since a new exchange student came, she has been acting wierd. What was his name ? Siegfried or something ?

**YAY ! CHAPTER 6 IS DONE ! So, hows my story so far ? I hope I get a lot of reviews and you enjoy this story. What's gotton into Sophitia ? What's the big plan for Talim's downfall ? Will Tal and Yun ever get together ? And what about her dad ? Tune in for the next chapter !**


	7. A Prophecy, A Search, and Shopping

**Soulcalibur High**

**By: Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer : Do I really have to tell you ? Fine, I don't own Soulcalibur but I do own this story so ha !**

**Here's a little Author's note : When the whole Yunsung Talim incident took place, it was Thursday but now it is Saturday ok ? Now, on with the story**

Ring ! Ring ! Ring !

_' God. This is my first weekend in my new home and new town. Why do I have to wake up ? Why does this seem so familiar ? Oh well might as well wake up ! Hey ! This is a replay of my first day of school ! Well, the first day of school wasn't so bad and yesterday wasn't bad either. Ivy, as I can call her now seems to be opening up more and actually let a smile slip, again ! And I saw Yunsung play a football game ! Oh my god ! I actually watched football ! And he was actually pretty good but he couldn't run as fast as during our fight. I guess my Blade Cyclone was too strong. I'll apologize later. ' _

Talim got out of her bed and took a shower. She laid out her hair today and put on a green tubetop and a jean miniskirt. She went downstairs to make breakfast and continued her thoughts again. _' Yesterday, dad went to visit mom and he's staying there for 3 days. And since dad didn't want me home alone yet, I convinced him to let me stay at the Hong's house.'_

Talim was toasting some bread and cooking some eggs while still thinking._ ' I guess it's gonna be fun rooming with Mina and Yunsung. Wait. I think I'm forgetting something. Ah ha ! I could still ask Yunsung to do anything and I forgot all about it ! Well, it seems the dream mystery will be solved soon.'_

Beepbeepbeep ! Beepbeepbeep !

The fire alarm was ringing ! Talim was too busy thinking to realize the toast burnt and that she completely overcooked her eggs. " Dang. Ow hot !" she threw away her eggs and toast and put the pan in the sink. Since Talim was supposed to meet them after she had breakfast, she decided to have a quick breakfast of cereal.

After she was done eating, she went upstairs to go pack. She got her toothbrush, toothpaste, towel, clothes, accessories, money, and a couple of ribbons and mini-circlets.

Talim arrived at the house and was about to go knock but saw a handsome young man at the door. He had on a serious expression but that was just a mask over his happiness. Talim could tell. Mina opened the door and when she saw saw him, she screamed and jumped in his arms.

When Yunsung heard Mina scream, he rushed downstairs only to see his old friend and rival. The man was Hwang Seoung-gyeong. When Yunsung and Seoung-Mina were young and Mina's dad was alive, they found Hwang in the streets. He had amnesia so they raised him. A couple of years later, Hwang went with Yunsung's uncle to travel the world.

Hwang became a successful swordsman on his journeys which led Yunsung to becoming one. But when Hwang came to visit once, he reported that Yunsung's uncle had died and that he would like to continue his travels alone. A month before Talim arrived, he called and asked if he could live with them.

Of course they said yes but he said it would be a surprise when he would show up. Yunsung sighed and let Mina hug him as much as she wanted. Over the years, Mina has developed a crush on him but only Yunsung knew. She didn't exactly tell him though, instead, he read it in her diary so he was forever banned from Mina's room.

" Oh my god Hwang ! You came here so early ! You usually take forever ! " Hwang just smiled. He looked at Yunsung and just gave a nod of greeting. Yunsung also gave one back and then he saw Talim in the background smiling. He quietly sneaked out the back with only Hwang noticing.

Hwang sensed Yunsung coming behind him but continued past him, across the street. Yunsung quietly appeared behind Talim and was about to ambush her but Talim already sensed his aura. Right when Yunsung sprung at her, she performed a back layout and appeared right behind him and kicked his ass, literally.

" Hey shorty. Hahaha. " Yunsung smiled sheepishly. After the previous Friday, he went to see Talim after he won his football game and just then realized how short she was. So he developed the name for her to finalize their new friendship. Of course she also had a counter name. " Hey there jockey red-head. "

It wasn't much of an insult but it would bother Yunsung if someone besides his family or Talim called him that. Hwang and Seoung-Mina both saw his butt get kicked so Mina started laughing like crazy while Hwang only chuckled. Yunsung flushed red from embaressment and quickly stood up and regained composure.

Mina suddenly got an idea ! " Hey let's all have a feast for Hwang and Talim's arrival ! " Hwang didn't know this Talim girl much but he figured it must have the girl that just humiliated Yunsung.

" Wait ! We don't have all the ingredients ! Yun, Tal ! Can you two go to the store and buy the groceries ? " Before either of them could say anything, she gave Yunsung a list of ingredients and money and pushed them off towards the market.

" Wait Talim, come here. " Talim came forward. " Here, give me your bag, I'll take it. Take care of your boyfriend and buy all the right stuff k ? ", " Ok ? " Talim walked back toward Yunsung and just realized what Mina said and what she said in response. " Mina ! " Mina started laughing which made Talim laugh too.

Even though Talim didn't know Mina for long, she liked her ability to make other people laugh just when she laughs. 'She is probably the reason Yunsung has that goofy attitude. ' Talim smiled and ran after Yunsung who was already heading to the market.

When Yunsung and Talim went around the corner, Mina and Hwang went into the house. " Hwang thanks for coming in time. ", " Your welcome. " Hwang replied.

" Do you think this will work ? They both clearly care about eachother but are we right to interfere ? " Mina asked, seeming worried.

" The Yunsung I knew was pretty stubborn and since he grew, he's probably even more stubborn. And from whet you told me about the girl, Talim, she just might be even more stubborn than Yunsung. If we didn't give them an extra push, they would never accept of even discover their feelings. "

" Your probably right, but I just don't feel right trying to hook them up without their consent. " Mina sighed.

" It's going to be alright. The prophecy has to come true. Don't worry. They already had the Dream of Awakening. I could tell it in their eyes. But they are both afraid of love. ' With the kiss of wind and fire, there souls will be intertwined with the ancient sword and destiny will take its path '.

" Your right. It is going to be ok. " Mina got out of serious mode and went back to being happy. " Besides, it won't even come for another year so at least we all get to finish high school ! "

" Your right, we ALL will finish high school. " Hwang said.

" Wait, what do you mean all ? Does that mean that... " Mina was really excited now.

" Hey Mina, want to go with me to pick up my new uniform ? "

" AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH ! COME ON ! LET'S GO ! " Mina quickly sprinted out the door... dragging Hwang along with her.

Yunsung was just walking lazily to the store with his hands behind his head with Talim following just behind.

" Hey jock-head, what's on the list ? " Talim asked.

" Hmmm, let's see. A turkey, roast beef, sweet potatoes, rice cakes, corn, carrots, broccoli, a couple of cans of ' Rice Dream ' ...

" Hmmm ? WHAT THE HECK IS THAT ? " they both said. Neither of them have even heard of that before, nonetheless how to find it. They would just find it last they thought.

As they were walking, Talim and Yunsung suddenly heard crying. Talim rushed towards the noise and found a little girl on the street crying.

" Are you ok ? " Talim asked. The child was still crying so Talim held her in a tight embrace. 10 minutes later, she finally stopped long enough to mutter, " My .sniff. mommy went into the school .sniff. and didn't come out yet .sniff. and my .sniff. daddy left too. "

" Come on shorty, lets go already."

" Yunsung ! What are you saying ? Of course we'll help her. Right ? " Yunsung looked away but he could feel her eyes on her head. " Yyyuuunnnnsssuuunnnggg ! We are gonna help her rrriiigghhhttt ? " Yunsung sweatdropped. She must be serious to call him his birth name. " O.. oof ... of ... co . c . course he .he .he. he... " he stuttered.

" Ok, come on dear, let's go find your momma. "

They walked hand-in-hand to the school with Yunsung following them behind. They finally made it to the school.

" Red-head. Here, hold her. Wait for me. " Talim gave the girl to Yunsung and ... charged through the school !

She left a trail of dust behind her, including a dumbfounded Yunsung. You could see her jumping on the roofs and running through the building destroying everything in her wake.

After half an hour ..., ' Hehehehe. I wonder how long she can endure all that running. ' Suddenly he saw a cloud of dust coming towards him. As the source came closer, he could see flashes of green and blue. All of a sudden, Talim appeared right in front of them.

" Aaggghhhh. " Yunsung fell backward from the shock.

" Hey ! Jockey red-head. What are you doing on the ground ? Look I found her ! " said Talim happily while pointing to a woman.

" Mommy ! " the child yelled, running into the mother's arm.

" Oh baby. What are you doing here ? I thought I left you with your father ? "

" No, he left me here and went off with another lady. "

Talim and Yunsung were both shocked. How could a father do that ? They both got really angry but calmed down since they realized it wasn't any of their business. But that wasn't gonna stop them for long.

The mom turned to the two teenagers. " Thank you very much. I am sorry, I would like to express more of my appreciation but we must go. " she bowed down and the girl also bowed and then said, " Bye bye. I hope you two the best with eachother. Then they both walked away.

After the dilemma, Yun and Tal were starting home, still slighty embarressed from the previous comment.

They suddenly stopped and thought,_ ' Why do I have such a strong feeling that we're forgetting something ? ' _Then they both realized at the same time what they forgot.

" OH DAMN ! WE FORGOT TO BUY THE GROCERIES ! " and they both ran back to the grocery store.

" Oh my god where are they ? I'm sooooo hungry ! " Mina and Hwang were waiting for the food strewn across the floor and dying from hunger.

** YEAH YOU GUYS ! I FINALLY FINISHED CHAPTER 7 ! DANG ! THAT TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE ! What were Mina and Hwang talking about ? Will Tal and Yun be able to realize their feelings or buy the groceries ? Tune in to Chapter 8 later. Please Review !**


	8. The First Dinner Party

**Soulcalibur High**

**By: Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 8**

**Authour's Note : Hey You guys ! Thanks for sticking with me so far in the story. Now, if you guys forgot, here are the ages of the main characters : Talim 15, Yunsung 16, Seong-Mina 17, Hwang 17, Ivy 16, Cassandra 15, Sophitia 16, Siegfried 17, Lynette 15, Hualin 16, Valeria 17. Even though I listed Cassandra, Sophitia, and Siegfried as main characters, they don't appear much but are still important in the story and they play the role of the villains. Also, Lynette, Hualin, and Valeria are new characters. They are adopted sisters in this story and if you don't know what they look like, here is a general description. Lynette has a little bit less than shoulder length hair, blonde, has a small body, sort of like Talims, and is extremely agile and childish. She is from Ukaraine. Hualin is the more mature type. She is from chinese descent and pulls her dark hair in 2 twin buns. ( Think Chun-li ). She is the smartest of the sisters and good with all weapons but specifically the staff. Valeria has a very appealing body to men. Big breasts and full thighs. She has shoulder length red hair and is the strongest and sharpest of the 3. Is you want to see portraits of them, go to http/en. Ok ! Now on the story. And one more thing, Talim only calls Yunsung the nickname when shes upset at him so she would usually call him his name abbreviated sometime adding an 'ney' just because of her childish nature but Yunsung calls her shorty whenever he is feels happy or would usually call Talim her abbreviated name.**

Talim and Yunsung sprinted to the gorcery store once again. " Yun, get the turkey, roast beef, and rice cakes. I'll get the produce. OK ! Go ! " Talim charged through the store and came back in mere seconds with everything. " Jock-head ! Why are you so slow ? Come on, pick up the pace ! " In more seconds, she was done.

Yunsung has never heard Talim being so demanding but he guessed that just means they are friends now. " Here. Take this stuff, I have to go find the Rice Dream thing now. " before she could run off again, Yunsung grabbed her.

" Dang shorty ! How the hell do you run so fast ? " Talim had a confused look and then suddenly brightened. " Oh yeah, it's because of sugar ! " , " Sugar ? " Talim seemed happy. " Yup ! Sugar ! When I had to eat breakfast today, all I had was this really bland cereal so I decided to add sugar. But I accidently spilt the whole bag into the bowl and I hate to waste food so I ate it anyway. And my body reacts to sugar by giving me strange bursts of energy so I am really pumped ! "

By the time Talim was finished with her explanation, she had little stars in her eyes and was surrounded by fire and Yunsung could only sweatdrop.

Talim ran through the store again but in the dairy aisle, she ran into her friend Ivy. " Hey Ivy what are you doing here ? " Talim asked curiously. Ivy was slightly embaressed but covered it up with her mean attitude like always.

" Even though people call me a monster, I am a himan being that needs to eat. " she declared. Talim knew it was only a mask so she remained unaffected. " Hey Ivy ? ", " What is it ? ", " Do you know what the heck a ' **Rice Dream **' is ? " Talim asked.

" Interesting. I have some right here but I wouldn't think you would like them. These are really expensive and are usually drinken by those with rich taste. Here you can take some. "

" Thank YOU ! See ya Monday at school ! " and Talim sped off, leaving Ivy smiling after her. ' What a crazy girl. ' Talim rushed back to the front of the store where Yunsung was just starting to pay for the food.

" NO ! RED-HEAD STOP ! " she tried to stop right in front of him but the momentum carried her hurtling towards him. Right when he turned, he saw Talim flying right at him and they both crashed to the floor.

Talim hands reached up reavealing some cans of Rice Dream and said to the cashier, " We would also like to purchase this. " The woman warily took it and rang it up.

After they left the store, Talim apologized. " Sorry Yunney. I didn't mean to crash into you. Hehehe. Are you ok ? Your face is all red. " Yunsung was still embaressed about the new nickname and how Talim would just say it in public. It made them sound like a couple.

" I'm fine. Let's hurry home. It's getting late. " Talim nodded in agreement and they quickly went home.

When they finally reached the dojo, Mina and Hwang were inside unconscious. " Aaaggghh, they all fainted ! " yelled Talim.

" Don't worry. They always did this when I had to buy groceries before and they would always wait up for me. I know how to wake them up easy. Come on. " Yunsung waved her towards the kitchen.

After a half hour, a delicious smell wafted through the house. Mina's nose immediatly perked up and she woke up. Hwang never woke up to the smell, he only woke up after hearing Mina say, " THAT SMELLS DELICIOUS ! I WANT SOME ! " and that is exactly what she yelled. Hwang quickly woke up to see Mina disappering behind the kitchen corner.

_' Geez, she is such a child. Is that how she will wake me up every single time we faint waiting for Yunsung ? ' _Hwang went into the kitchen to see Mina drooling and looking excited, but he couldn't blame her. The food really did look delicious, as always.

" Come on you guys ! Sit down and eat our deliciously made meal. " said Talim politely.

" Hey what the heck are you talking about ? I made most of the dinner. You just set the table and just made a funky dessert. "

" Hey ! I guaruntee it will be good and at least I found that wierd drink which you couldn't do! " Talim retaliated.

Yunsung thought it was ok to end it here so he just shrugged and took off his apron. Talim was looking like she was holding in a laugh when all of a sudden it just burst out. " I can't believe the hot football jock can cook and is actually wearing an apron. Hahahahahahahaha ! " she was now on the floor rolling around while holding her stomach.

Yunsung turned bright red and decided to make it even. " Hey Shorty, you think I'm hot huh ? " he snickered to the reaction on Talim's face. She stopped laughing then turned a bright red as she realized what she said before and that he was right. " Aaagghhh you pervert ! " She slapped him across the face which made him look agitated when the impact occured.

His eyebrow was now twitching. Talim sweatdropped at this and she started to chuckle. Suddenly, Yunsung exploded, " Hey what the heck are doing ? " he was now chasing Talim around the house. " I'm sorry Yunney I'm sorry ! "

While the 2 teenagers ran around the house, Mina and Hwang were already eating. Yunsung finally gave up on chasing Talim and they both walked back to the table, panting, only to see that there was only the roast beef left.

" HEY ! WE'RE HUNGRY TOO ! HOW COULD YOU ONLY LEAVE US THE ROAST BEEF ! " and just as they said that, Mina and Hwang both took the last piece of beef. Yunsung and Talim were hysterical now. Then suddenly Talim stopped to have Yunsung run into her.

" Hey ! Why aren't you panicking with me ? " Yunsung yelled in her ear.

" QUIET ! " after Yunsung shut his mouth, Talim continued. " I forgot I didn't lay out the dessert yet. "

Now Yunsung realized it also. " Of course ! It's still in the refrigerator. But wait. It was made by shorty here. Is it really safe to eat it ? " Talim was pissed off now. She went to the refrigerator and took out a plate of colorful rice balls. " Here ... " she took out a rice ball " try it ! " and stuffed it in his mouth. Yunsung tasted it and swallowed.

His lips suddenly turned into a giant smile. " Yummy ! These are good ! "

" I told you so ! " and then ate one herself. In a matter of minutes, they were all gone.

" Hey ! Why didn't you save any for us ? " whined Mina.

" Because you ate all of the food ! " they yelled back.

Mina started chuckling then stopped. She went to the fridge and took out 2 cans of Rice Dream.

" Well, at least we get to drink this ! " said Mina and tossed a can to Hwang.

" Hey I want to try some ! " said Yunsung and Talim agreed.

" Fine but don't regret it. " she gave the can to Yunsung who sniffed it and took a sip. He then handed it to Talim and she also took a sip. A couple of seconds later, they both fainted.

On back of the can, it says " Do not let children under 17 drink. Contains alcohal. "

" I told them. Come on Hwang, carry Yunsung to his bed. I'll carry Tal. " Hwang nodded and carried Yunsung to his his bed ... and Mina laid Talim right next to him !

" Uuuhhhh Mina ? I thought she was rooming with you. "

" Don't be riduculous. I am not letting Yunsung in my room so I have to stay there and it is the only one big enough to have room for you too. And it's ok. I did this once before and it turned out ok. "

Hwang just shrugged it off and they both went to Mina's room.

The next morning, Yunsung was hugging Talim to his chest like before. They were both half-awake when Yunsung said, " Hey Tal, do you want to go out with me today ? " Talim replied, " Sure Yunney. "

They suddenly both realized what they said and bolted up screaming, " WHAT ! "

**YEAH ! ISN'T THIS FUN FOR TALIM'S FIRST DAY AT THE HONG HOUSE ? Will they really go out on a date ? The big question will be revealed in the next chapter. Please Review. Thank You ! ( Oh and I know I mentioned the shopkeeper girls this chapter but they're gonna be in the next one ok ? )**


	9. The Mall and the Maid

**Soulcalibur High**

**By: Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Soulcalibur and I forgot to say that in chapter 8 so here I go again I don't own Soulcalibur**

" WHAT ! " they screamed simultanously. Then suddenly, Mina and Hwang popped up from the edge of the bed and scared the heck out of Yunsung and Talim.

" We heard you ! Nice job Tal ! No hesitation.** 'Sure Yunney **...' " said Mina imitating Talim. Talim was too embaressed to look but Yunsung stared towards Hwang for help but he was wrong.

" Nice. Getting girls even when you're only half-awake. You've grown so much since I last saw you. " said Hwang reminiscing. " Hwang, you too ? " said Yunsung tiredly.

" Come on Tal, we have to get you dressed. " said Mina as she dragged Talim to the bathroom on the girl's side while Hwang said, " Come on Yun my boy, we must also get you ready for your first date. " and he also dragged Yunsung to the boy's bathroom.

" Talim, I will lock you up and leave you in this bathroom unless you wear something nice. And if that doesn't work, I'll tell everyone at school that Yunsung is your boyfriend. Remember that you haven't denied that fact yet. " Talim was gonna say no but secretly appreciated what Mina was trying to do. She might as well play along.

" Fine. I will wear something nice and go on a d... da...dat...e... with Yunsung but only if I hear him agree to it. " Mina heard this and could easily make Yunsung say yes through her ways but she will leave that up to Hwang.

" Yunsung, you better look nice for her. And show some skin, I could tell you have been working out. And if you don't come out there looking appealing, me and Mina will tell everyone at school that you got your ass kicked by a girl. "

Yunsung was gonna retaliate but it would be no use. When Hwang decides something, nothing will stop him. " Fine ! But she better agree to this or we're going to call this off. "

Hwang wasn't worried, _' Mina probably got her to agree to it already '. _Finally, the two were finished and walked out to meet eachother. Talim was wearing white capris, a baby blue shirt with an outer dark blue flap covering the middle section of her shirt, and her hair was in the traditional ponytails but with a blue and pink bandana holding it back. ( A variation of her C3 in SC2 )

Yunsung on the other hand was wearing long black shorts with green flames on them, and a thin outer green jacket with black lining and the middle part unzipped, revealing his six-pack. ( A variation of his C1 in SC3 )

Talim didn't wear anything special but Yunsung still thought, _' Dang she is cute. I've never seen anything so cute in my life.' _while Talim thought, _' Damn, he's barely wearing any clothes but he's still really hot. '_

After a few moments of silence, Mina finally broke the silence. " I guess the silence means yes. You guys make such a cute couple. Hurry up, let's go to the mall to start your date. " Once again, they are dragged against their will by Mina. They got to the garage and Mina ushered them into her mercedes leaving Hwang behind.

" Hwang take care of the house while I'm gone ok ? "

" Sure. " was Hwang's simple reply. ' Dang, I want to go too. Oh well. '

After about 10 minutes, they were at the mall which is supposed to be a 30 minute drive.

In the back, Yunsung and Talim were frozen in fear. " That was the scariest ride I ever had. " said Yunsung, " Yup. " Talim agreed, staring blankly in the air.

" Come on you two, I need to go the store. Get out of the car and enjoy yourselves. " they both got out of the car and went towards the entrance to the food court.

" Hey shorty, want to get something to eat ? "

" Sure Yunney. " Talim blushed when she realized that some girls she saw at school were at the mall and were staring daggers at Talim beacuse of her childish nickname for Yunsung and the fact that he didn't react at all to the name.

As they were about to order, a scream was heard. Their ears immediatly perked up and looked to the left towards the source of the sound and saw a pile of boxes in a bunch with a small arm sticking out.

" Oh my god ! " yelled Talim and she and Yunsung rushed over to pull the arm out. " Hey shorty ! Pull on her arm and I'll move the boxes. Got it ? ", " Yeah. " said Talim getting a grip on the arm.

" On 3 k ? 1, 2, 3 ! " and Talim pulled as hard as she could and Yunsung moved the heaviest box which was on top of the person. It gave way and Talim was able to pull out a small girl ! She had short blonde hair and seemed about Talim's age. But what intrigued them the most was that she was wearing a Ukrainian maid outfit.

" Come on. Wake up. " said Talim gently while tapping the girl's face. Suddenly the girl's eyes opened and popped up, knocking Talim down in the process.

" Oh my god I am soooo sorry ! " she gave her hand towards Talim and pulled her up. " Thank you both so much ! for helping me ! I thought that when I moved here that there would only be bratty kids but I made 2 new friends right now ! Hey, would you like to explore my father's store ? "

Before either Yunsung or Talim could respond, she continued to talk again, " Oops ! Never mind ! We barely just got the stock in today and the store is still in bad shape and we gotta clean it up. So hey ! Want to meet my sisters ? " she said excitedly and dragged Talim and Yunsung to the back of the store. " Oh, by the way, my name is Lynette! "

Before long, Yunsung and Talim saw two more females in maid outfits. One was asian-looking and had on glasses and a Chinese maid outfit. The other had a more mature body and was lazily sitting in a chair, filing her nails and wearing a Italian maid outfit. " Valeria ! Hualin ! I made some new friends ! " yelled Lynette enthusiastically. The 2 other girls looked in their direction and their eyes narrowed immediatly.

" Lynette, get away from them ! They are the spies ! "

**YEAH ! CHAPTER 9 IS DONE! And a cliffie ! Tune in for next chapter to see what the girls are talking about. Please Review !**


	10. The Real Date

**Soulcalibur High**

**By: Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer : Ok ! You guys should know by now. I don't own Soulcalibur ! Do you have to make me suffer every chapter ?**

" Lynette get away from them ! They are the spies ! "

_' What ? ' _thought Talim and Yunsung. Before they knew it, they were being attacked. And tall red-head crouched on the seat of the chair and kicked it. She then used the force to propel herself towards Yunsung and landed a flying kick on his chest which made him crash into the wall on the opposite end of the store.

_' Wow, what amazing strength. '_ thought Yunsung as he slowly got up from the dent in the wall. Now the asian girl attacked Talim. She started to send a flurry of punches but Talim was able to dodge all of them. After a while though, the puches became more powerful and faster.

When Talim narrowly dodged one, the pressure from the force of the punch gave a small cut to her cheek._ ' Wow. These girls can really fight. But, I sense no evil coming through their fists. Why are they fighting us ? Come on Yunsung, I need your help. ' _Just as she thought that, Hualin threw a punch so powerful that Talim could see the chi surrounding the punch.

Talim could only close her eyes and wait for the impact ... but it never came. When Talim opened one of her eyes, she saw a ... tambourine ? But it wasn't the weapon that surprised her, it was the wielder. It was Lynette.

" Hualin, Valeria ! Stop it ! These aren't the same people who attacked us. Look at them, they are about the same age as us and their aura is pure. " stated Lynette with a dertimined face.

_' Wow. She can also sense people's auras just like me. ' _thought Talim. Hualin and Valeria stopped and realization flashed through their eyes.

" OH MY GOD ! " yelled two of the sisters. " We are so sorry. " said Hualin and she hurridly went to help Yunsung. He started to fight back but could sense that their battle auras were gone and the rage in their eyes were gone.

Hualin carried Yunsung next to Talim and laid him down. " Before we explain anything to them, Lynette, you should perform your Healing Cry. " and she threw a second tambourine to Lynette. She nodded before she began her dance.

Lynette started singing and waving around the tambourines. After a few minutes, the tambourines were shining with a strange light which started to heal the 2 teenagers' bruises.

After a few more minures, they were completely healed and Lynette stopped her dance. After she stopped, Talim and Yunsung slowly asked their questions. " Ok, first, what the heck was that and what is this about assassins ? " Valeria stepped up.

" Well first, we were all born with a strange power. I have super human strength which you have already experienced, Hualin here can enlargen all the things that have metal in them, and Lynette can heal people and sense people's auras. These gifts were exactly why the assassins were after us. "

Hualin stepped up now. " If you haven't already figured it out, we are not blood sisters, but adopted sisters. I am from the Ming Empire, Valeria is from the Venetian Republic, and Lynette is from the Polish and Lituanian Province. We were adopted by a store owner named Cepheas and soon moved into his shop. "

Now Lynette continued. " One day when we were out shopping, we came back to find the store in flames. There were 2 asian assassins at the scene, 1 female, and 1 male. They suddenly attacked us but we were able to escape and we moved here. We've been on our toes ever since the event and were just a bit skittish that the assassins were still following us. "

Back to Valeria. " And just then 2 asians came in with Lynette and we got scared. "

After hearing their story, Talim checked their hearts and could tell that it was all the truth. " So wait, where is your father now ? "

" Oh, he is traveling the world to trying and find the assassins and he left this shop for us to take care of. "

Almost all their questions were answered but Yunsung had one more. " Ok, we believe your story but where did you learn how to fight ? I know that me and Tal here are not masters but we're not that bad at fighting. "

" I guess that was because me and Haylin were fighting with our full strength and that we did sorta ambush ya. I specialize in the Kick Edge Arts. Hualin uses the Ruyi Staff Arts while little Lynette here just started learning the Li-Lin Battle Dance. So don't worry, me and Hualin are already masters so you wouldn't have had a chance anyway. You 2 aren't weak, it's just that us 2 are just too strong. " concluded Valeria.

Everyone seemed satisfied with the answer except for Lynette. " Hey what about me ? I can fight too ! Sorta ..."

" Of course you can fight, sorta, we are just better. " said Valeria.

Lynette started to pout but then brightened. " Well since I didn't really participate in the fight, you two have to clean up the store. " pointed out Lynette. Before Valeria or Hualin could say anything about the accusation, she grabbed Yunsung and Talim and pulled them out the store.

After walking a distance from the store, she started to make conversation. " Hey you two, before you were pulled in to that problem, were you two on a date ? " asked Lynette curiously.

They both blushed and then said a quick " No ! " but Lynette caught the blush. " Hmmm, interesting. Well you guys don't mind if I join your little window shopping do you ? " The two quickly nodded. Even though she was a distraction to their " date " , they really wanted to know more about their new friend.

After going to various stores, they went found a jewelry store. Of course Talim and Lynette immediatly charged in but Yunsung just walked in after them. He found Talim staring at one of the cases. " Oh my god, this is so beautiful. I'm speechless. ", " Then why are you still talking ? " Yunsung joked.

Talim glared at him then went back to the jewel. It was a golden ring holding a large pink diamond in the center with little purple angel wings and long red ribbons trailing off it. ' I see ' and Yunsung left Talim and went to the cashier.

" I would like to purchase that jewel hair pendent please. "

" Very nice choice sir, that would be $1000. "

" Ok here. ", _' I guess that goes some of my car money. '_

Talim was still looking at the hair jewel when it was taken away. She was sad that somebody bought it but then saw Yunsung at the cash register.

A couple minutes later, Yunsung came over. " Here Tal, my first gift to you on our date. ", _ ' Wait, what did I just call this ? _Talim suddenly punched him.

" Oowww ! What the heck was that for ? "

" What the heck is wrong with you jock-head ? That thing must have cost a fortune ! "

" It's ok. It wasn't that much anyway. And besides, you're like family now, like a sister. We're living together, you bought the groceries with me, you helped me make dinner, we have nicknames for eachother, we share the same room, heck ! We even share the same bed ! " Talim started blushing when realizing his accusations and realizing that girls from their school also heard them and were once again targeting her with their glares.

" Family always buy gifts for eachother. " stated Yunsung.

" You're right, family always buy gifts for eachother. " Yunsung looked satisfied but then Talim continued, " Wait right here for me. "

She scouted around the room and found the perfect gift. " Sir, I would like to purchase that gold Rolex please. "

" Very nice choice Miss. $1200 please. "

Talim took out her wallet. " Ok, here. "_ ' There goes some of my college money. '_

Yunsung was waiting patiently until Talim appeared right in front of him. " Here, take your gift now. We shall take eachother's gift without question. " he nodded and then opened his gift. It was a golden Rolex ! He was about to say no to her but she put her finger on his lips and gave him a knowing stare.

They both quietly put on their gifts, and they looked great. They were each admiring their new acessories when a light suddenly caught their attention. After a flash, they looked and saw Lynette holding a camera. And was it a camera. It was solid gold and even had a layor of diamonds over it. " Dang. " they both said.

" Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you that we're rich but we can't really use the money, only for emergencies. And when you guys got your gift, it was the perfect moment so I just had to buy this $10,000 camera to capture it. " After her explanation, she walked off smiling and quietly thought, _' Yeah ! Perfect blackmail material . Hehehehe ! '_

" Oh come on you guys, let's go watch a movie. I'm buying ! " the other two nodded. " Hmmm. What to watch. OOOOOooo ! Let's watch **' When A Stranger Calls '**. I want to see it ! "

After buying the tickets, drinks, and popcorn, they took their seats in the theatre. " You guys can sit further back, I just like to sit near the front. "

" So after the movie, we'll meet up outside the theatre ok ? " Talim said clearing everything up. They all nodded and went to take their seats. Talim and Yunsung took their seats in the 7th row up while Lynette took her seat in the 3rd row.

Partway in the movie, the killer sprung up behind the protagonist, eliciting many screams, even Talim's. After the scene, Talim was hooked onto Yunsung's arm, giving them each a slight blush before they let go but Lynette didn't miss this moment.

Her camera had night vision mode also and she took another picture of the pair. _' Damn I am good. I should start making a scrapbook for all the pictures I'm gonna take of those 2. It seems the move here was good idea. '_

After the movie was finished, they left for the exit, it was about time for Mina to pick up Yunsung and Talim. Even before they could say their farewells, Talim and Lynette immediatly sensed something wrong. MIna drove by and yelled, " Yunsung ! Talim ! Get in the car ! Hwang is in trouble ! "

**YEAH ! CHAPTER 10 COMPLETED ! Yeah, another cliffie. So, how did I descript the girls' backgrounds ? And I know that in the SC3 game, Lynette was just a normal shopkeeper girl who fought with tambourines but I want to make her more important in my story ok ? If you want to find out the trouble Mina is talking about, come in to read the next chapter. Please Review ! Thank You !**


	11. Flaming Battle for the Maidens

**Soulcalibur High**

**By: Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer : Yes ! I own Soulcalibur ... High ! Hahahahahahahaha ! Tricked ya !**

" Yunsung ! Talim ! Get in the car ! Hwang is in trouble ! "

Before they could react at all, Lynette was gone. " Wait right here ! " yelled Lynette while running back to the entrance to the mall.

" Come on you guys, we need to go ! And who is she ? " yelled Mina.

" Well, she's our new friend and we can trust her, we should wait for her if we need some fighting power, she can fight ... sorta ... I think. "

" Well, fine, but it's already been 2 minutes, we need to hurry and help Hwang. We have to leave now ! " said Mina.

And right as she said that, Lynette came out carrying and armful of weapons. " I suspect we are gonna need some artillery right ? "

All 3 nodded and all 4 got in the car. After 5 minutes (!), they got home to see ... their home on fire ! And they also saw Hwang bare- fist fighting 2 people dressed the dark clothing with strangely glowing red eyes. A smaller figure was holding a holding a pairs of twin swords and the other larger figure was holding one long samurai sword.

" Young man ! Tell us the location of the 3 maidens of heaven. "

" I said I don't know already ! " yelled Hwang.

The larger shadow said, " Taki ! It seems that this one will not talk. I guess must must force it out of him. "

" Mitsurugi. It seems you are right. " said the small shadow.

At the moment they were about to resume their attacks, the car pulled up. " Hwang, help has arrived ! " yelled Mina.

" Yunsung, go put out the fire. You're still partly injured because of sister's attack. Talim come with me. Mina go help Hwang. " everyone looked at her strangely. " What ? I got some battle experience. Trust me. OK ? "

They all couldn't risk any more time. They nodded and went off. Lynette handed Talim a pair of bladed tonfas, Mina a naginata, threw Hwang a machete, gave Yunsung a giant bucket, and grabbed herself a pair of star-shaped tambourines.

Talim started attack first. She threw many slashes and kicks but Taki either dodged or blocked them._ ' Hmmm. She's almost faster than me but seems to have weaker offensive capabilities. '_

Talim now stopped attacking and waited for the other to fight. Taki fell for it and started attacking. She continuously tried to slash Talim but Talim was able to dodge them easy. Finally she saw a chance. Taki swung hard to the left and Talim sidestepped to the right and threw her Blade Cyclone.

Taki was amazingly able to block it but Talim expected that. " Now Lynette ! " she yelled and Lynette came swooping down. During the fight, Lynette climbed up the tree in the yard and tied a string to one of the branches. When Talim gave her the signal, she jumped down and used the rope as a swing.

Even before Taki could turn around, Lynette wrapped her legs around Taki's throat in a scissor clutch and twisted fiercly to the right, creating a cracking sound in Taki's neck. Talim got low on her knees and did a clean sweep on Taki's feet so she would trip. But before she could reach the ground, Talim threw her most powerful Blade Cyclone ever and sent Taki flying towards Lynette.

Lynette was in one of her battle stances, with her left leg raised and both of her arms outstretched up in the air. When Taki came , she smashed her tambourines down and continuously kepts on hitting her blow after blow. She then leaned down and kicked Taki in the air. Talim followed up with an uppercut and copied Yunsung's bycicle kick to piledrive Taki into the ground and her eyes turned back to it's normal brown.

The girls' battle was over but Mina, Hwang, and Yunsung were having more trouble. The fire was spreading too fast for Yunsung so Talim went to help him. Also, the man named Mitsurugi was too powerful and Hwang was already fatigued from fighting him earlier. Lynette went to help him.

All Hwang could do was block attack after attack since Mitsurugi seemed to be mostly targeting him. Mina kept on slashing as hard as she could, trying desperately to land a hit but kept on missing. Lynette came and announced, " You guys, don't worry ! " and started her Healing Cry technique.

Mina's and Hwang's bruises were healed and they seemed confident now. Hwang started a barragge of kicks and landed a kick, leading to the sky. In mid-air, Hwang immediatly jumped up and started to kick Mitsurugi in the stomach and continued to land kick after kick in the stomach until he reached the ground with Mitsurugi in a crater.

Mina thrust the end of the japanese spear into the ground then positioned herself vertically on top of it. Her hands were gripping the hilt and then she came down, bringing the spear with her. It smashed into Mitsurugi's back and he was defeated ... or so they thought.

Hwang came to help Mina and they both ran to their house. But then Mitsurugi sprang up from the hole and were about to slash the two but he was stopped. " Yeah right you meanie ! " yelled Lynette and she sprung into the air, then landing a powerful kick on the back of Mitsurugi's neck.

" You and the other 2 maidens will never escape. " whispered Mitsurugi right before he fainted.

The fire was finally out and then Yunsung and Talim rushed over.

" What the heck is happening ? And what was he talking about ? The maidens of heaven or something ? " they all looked at Lynette who seemed just as confused.

" God ! I don't know either ! And I have to go to school tomorrow too ! Calibur High or something ? "

Yunsung and Talim looked dumbfounded. " Dang. I just knew this was gonna be an interesting year. " stated Yunsung.

**YEAH ! CHAPTER 11 IS DONE ! AND THEY'RE FINALLY GOING BACK TO SCHOOL ! If you guys have noticed, even though this is called Soulcalibur High, I haven't really mentioned much about school but we are back ! What are the Greek sisters gonna plan ? Will everyone be after Talim and Lynette because of their friendship with Yunsung ? Will everyone be after Hwang because of his good looks ? How will Mina react ? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ! THANK YOU !**


	12. The First Day of School All Over Again

**Soulcalibur High**

**By: Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Soulcalibur Hmph !**

_ ' Hey, why isn' t my alarm clock ringing ? Oh well, that's just another reason to not get out of my bed. And it's so warm, I wonder why ? I'm usually warm but I never felt so ... protected. Hey ! I can feel a tuff of hair tickling my forehead. What is that ... ? '_

" Aaaggggghhhhhhhh ! Jock - head pervert ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED ! GET OUT ! " Talim's yell was strong enough to wake the unwakeable Yunsung up and actually make him topple over the bed. Talim was still slighty in shock and blushing like crazy when she realized the warmth she felt was from cuddling up to Yunsung.

Yunsung and Talim both had a slighty shocked and blank look on their face, but then they remembered the day before. After the battle, the house was burned down to almost nothing so the Hong family had to find somewhere elseto live. Then Talim thought of the idea of letting them stay at her house but was afraid of her father's response.

Luckily for her, when she sneaked quietly through her house, she found a letter addressed to her on the kitchen table. It was from her father saying that he had to stay a couple of weeks because there was a problem in the planes so she had to stay at the Hong's house for another while.

She jumped for joy at this and then realized then just how tired she was. Everybody was worn out from the fight so they quickly went to search for something to sleep in.

Mina and Hwang slept in Sanput's room while Talim just fell on top of her bed and fell asleep. She figured that Yunsung probably instinctively followed her into her room since they always slept in the same bed anyway.

Talim looked around and also saw ... Lynette ! " Lynette ! What are you doing here ? Aren't your sisters gonna be worried ? "

She started shaking Lynette to wake her up. After a couple of minutes, her eyes slowly opened. Lynette said groggily, " Don't worry. When I went back to get the weapons, I left a note saying I was going out and I might be staying out so they shouldn't worry. "

Lynette was awake now and had a strangely serious look on her face. " What makes me scared is that when I did a quick scout of the area where the 2 assassins were last night, there was no trace of them. I figure that I better stay with you guys for awhile since they might come back. We might as well try to stick together. "

The other two nodded in agreement. " Wait here, I'll go call my sisters. " and then she flashed out her silver cellphone. After she left the bedroom, Talim and Yunsung sweatdropped.

" Where the heck does that girl get all that expensive stuff ? "

" Well she did say she was rich right ? "

" I guess your right. " Yunsung then started to smile.

After a while, they burst out in full laughter. Lynette came in and said happily, " Well, my sisters are on the case and they said that we shouldn't worry. " Talim and Yunsung sighed in relief and then looked at the clock. It read ... 7:30 !

They only had a half hour left so clean up, get dressed, eat breakfast, and get to school ! " Yunney ! Go wake up Mina and Hwang ! You guys managed to save your uniforms right ? Hurry up and get changed then come downstairs. Lynette come with me ! " yelled Talim and everyone split apart.

The girls went into the bathroom. " Lynette did you buy a uniform yet ? "

Lynette thought and nodded a no.

" OK. We can deal with this. Here, try my extra pair of the uniform. " and they both hastily changed. After seeing that the uniform fit Lynette ... exactly, they both went to brushing their hair.

Lynette pulled her soft hair back into pigtails and Talim put her hair in ponytails but left the brooch on. She turned to Talim.

" You know, that brooch looks really nice on you. "

" Thanks. " said Talim quietly and Lynette smiled happily.

" Come on Talim, we have to make breakfast for the others. " and the two girls went downstairs.

Back in the other room, Yunsung was trying to no avail.

" Come on you two, hurry and wake up ! We have to go to school ! "

Yunsung screamed but neither woke up. He then went into the bathroom and came out with a bucket of cold water.

" I didn't want to soil Mr. Sanput's bed but you leave me no choice. " and he threw the water on them, finally waking them up.

They jolted up and glared at Yunsung angrily until they realized where they were and looked at the clock. 7:45 . " Oh shi- " they both yelled and ran into the bathroom.

A minute later, Yunsung heard a scream and saw Hwang getting throw out the bathroom.

" Ohhh. You perveeeerrrttttt. I barely splashed any water on you so why did you have to go to the bathroom ? " smiled Yunsung slyly.

Hwang started to blush and then threw Yunsung's uniform to him. He smiled once more then stopped. They both stripped down to their boxers and put on their uniform. Mina walked out of the bathroom with her long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and her trademark headband on. " Come you guys, we have to hightail it out of here. " The other two nodded and all 3 rushed downstairs.

As they got closer, they could only see chaos. Smoke and food was everywhere, but strangely, the girls were still clean. " Come on you guys, we don't have time for breakfast. We just have to settle with these, now we have to go. " and Talim threw them all a piece of buttered toast.

They all put their slice in their mouths and put their shoes on. They ran out of the house towards Calibur High. Only 2 more minutes. 1 more minute and they saw the front gate. Only 30 more seconds and they were on campus.

Mina and Hwang split up from the group and then Yunsung did. Talim and Lynette ran as fast as their short legs could take them and they arrived in class just as the bell rang.

" Whew ! " They both sighed in relief until the teacher appeared behind them and put his had on each of their shoulder, scaring them in the process.

They both gave a little yelp and turned around, smiling sheepishly.

" Talim, " he said ominously, " thank you for escorting our new student to her class. " then he smiled. Talim walked to her seat and flashed a smile to Ivy who just nodded... kind of.

Lynette wrote her name on the board and bowed. " My name is Lynette Cepheus and I hope you will take care of me. " she flashed one of her cutest smiles and won all the guys over but made all the girls her enemies, except for Talim and Ivy ... maybe ... but she always looks angry so who could tell ? But Cassandra was also there, smirking evilly.

" Welcome to our class. I am the homeroom teacher Mr. Raphael Sorel. " and shook hands with her.

Back in Yunsung's class, all the girls were the same as always, except for Sophitia who seemed distracted by the new male transfer student. Yunsung was talking to Xianghua and Kilik.

" Hey you guys, my house kind of burned down so you guys can't go train there anymore. But if you're looking for me, I will be at shorty's house. " They both responded with a, " What ! " and were looking at Yunsung unbelieving until Yunsung smiled and scratched the back of his head which indicated that he was nervous and that he was telling the truth.

After sitting in silence, Kilik tried to lighten the mood. " So who is this ' **shorty** ' you're living with. I presume it's a girl. " and earned a blush on Yunsung's face which made him laugh.

The teacher came in and settled them all down. He was one of the scariest teachers in the entire faculty team and was rumored to be Ivy's father. " Get out of here. The bell is about to ring. "

" Yes Mr. de Leon. " responded the class and the bell rang.

The school day passed quickly until they came to lunch. Talim and Lynette were helping Yunsung dodge the crazy school girls and Mina was threatening to beat up every girl up that gave Hwang " **the look **".

Strangely enough, even though they were in different years and there were 3 lunch periods, all 5 of them had the same lunch.

" Come on Yunne- I mean jock-head, stop hiding behind me and Lynette or else I will call you ' the ' nickname. "

" Fine. " said Yunsung stubbornly. After Talim and Yunsung realized how girls would get jealous when Talim would call Yunsung " Yunney ", she promised to not call him that if he would not depend on her and Lynette to protect him.

" Hwang come on. Hurry up ! If we don't hurry, you'll be smothered by that crazy-hugging-big breasted-freak. And besides, everyone else will get the good lunches. " Mina dragged Hwang through the lunchroom towards the lunch line.

After they got their lunches, the 3 teens all sat down at one of the tables. Mina was going to get a hotdog, Hwang was waiting for a slice of pepperoni pizza, Yunsung got macaroni and cheese, Talim got a muffin and peach yogurt, and Lynette wanted to try something interesting so she got the mystery meat.

" Lynette my friend, you are one of the bravest people I know. I didn't even go near that thing in my first year. " stated Yunsung after he gave her a pat on the back.

" Well, I always like to try new things. Hey you guys want to try with me ? " asked Lynette.

" Yeah right. As if I'll even go near that thing. "

" Why ? What's wrong red-head ? Afraid ? " said Talim mockingly.

" Never ! Come on Lynette, give me the plate. "

They each cut a small piece and stuck their forks in it. " On 3 ok ? " said Talim and they all nodded.

" 1, 2, 3 ! " and they all put the piece in their mouth. Mina dropped her plate and ran to them, waving her arms frantically.

" NNOOOOOO ! " she yelled.

" DON'T SWALLOW IT ! " but she was too late. They all swallowed and in 3 seconds, they all fainted.

Mina slowed down and tiredly said, " Damn. I should have warned them. Since I'm a senior, I already know the mystery behind the meat. Oh well, come on Hwang, help me carry them to the nurse's office. "

He nodded and carried Yunsung and Talim while Mina carried Lynette. At the nurse office, there was once again another problem.

" Sir and Miss, how many patients do we have here ? "

Mina and Hwang showed her the three unconscious teenagers.

" Oh my, this is going to be a problem. We have only 2 beds. "

Mina grinned evilly. " It's ok, two beds is all we need. " and she went and put Lynette in one and instructed Hwang to put Yunsung and Talim on the other.

" We'll come back for them after school ok ? " she asked the nurse and she nodded.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly. It was about 2:30 when Talim first fluttered awake. But there was one problem. An ominous shadow lurked closer and closer to the bed. Talim finally woke up. " What are you doing ? " she screamed at the shadow.

In another classroom, Cassandra was searching around when Sophitia walked in.

" Ummm, sister dear. What are you doing on the floor ? "

Cassandra looked up and smiled sheepishly. " Ummm. I kind of lost the key item for our revenge. Hehehehe. "

Sophitia looked shocked. " Cassandra ! How could you lose it ! Come on. We need to go. That thing is dangerous ! "

**YUP YUP ! CHAPTER 12 DONE ! Whoa, intense. What has Cassandra unleashed ? Who has Talim screaming at ? Ok, ok. I know I led you to a cliffie but doesn't that make you want to read more ? Please Review !**


	13. A New Pet and a New Heartbreak

**Soulcalibur High**

**By: Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer : Ok, ok. I'll admit it. I don't own Soulcalibur.**

" What are you doing ? " yelled Talim.

" This ! " said Lynette and flashed another picture.

" Why are you doing this ? " asked Talim.

" To add the my Talim and Yunsung scrapbook. I've gotten 5 pictures now. # 1. When you guys both got your gifts, # 2. In the theater when you clung to his arm, # 3. When you were cuddling in your sleep, # 4. Just awhile back with you two sleeping peacefully sleeping right next to eachother, and # 5. Which was right now and what you look like when you wake up in the arms of your boyfriend. " and Lynette looked down.

Talim also looked down and saw Yunsung's arms holding her waist.

" AAAAAgggggghhhhh ! Jock- head pervert ! LET GO OF ME ! " and she screamed so loudly he was able to wake up again and fall off the bed which led to Lynette bursting in laughter.

" Hey ! What was that for ! Ummm, you two, where are we ? " The other two girls saw truth in his words and Talim immediatly looked at Lynette.

She shrugged. " I don't know either, I just woke up about a minute before you did Talim. "

Mina and Hwang came bursting in and started laughing. Finally after awhile, the laughter died down and Mina started to explain why she was laughing.

" Sorry you guys. If you guys don't remember, you ate the mystery meat and fainted. Well, me and Hwang carried you guys up here and there were only two beds so we laid Tal and Yun together as always. When we heard Tal scream, it was the same scream she created everyday when she woke up and found out that she was sleeping with Yun so we knew there was nothing wrong. "

" As always hmmm. How many days have you guys actually slept together ? I've only been here 2 days and both of those days I found you sleeping together. Interesting. Dang, should have moved here earlier ... " Lynette went on as Talim and Yunsung blushed furiously.

" What ? It's true isn't it ? " The other two blushed hard as ever when they realized that Lynette was right.

" Come on you three. We have to get back home. Up and at'im. " and all five started towards the door.

Then suddenly, a shadow swooped at them and screeched like nails on a chalkboard. " Everybody watch out ! " yelled Talim and Yunsung listened this time just to escape the claws of the shadow.

The shadow finally perched on the railing of the bed and they all saw that is was a peregrine falcon.

" Cassandra how can you lose the falcon ! The guy would only accept messeges coming from that bird. Without it, we can't get ' it ' . "

" Sister, it's ok. We'll just go home and see is it went back to its cage. OK ? "

Sophitia sighed and followed her sister back to the car.

Back to our heroes, everyone but Talim and Lynette were brave enough to go near the bird.

" Tal, look. It has bruises and scratches everywhere. And look how skinny it is. It seems like it was treated badly. "

Talim nodded and they approached even closer to the bird. Talim fished around in her pocket and found a piece of bread from the toast she didn't finish this morning. She reached her hand out. The bird hesitated and jumped onto her hand and ate the bread piece.

" Well, that was easy. " said Yunsung and he approached the bird but then it squaked like crazy. Lynette also tried but it still squaked only when she tried to touch it though.

" Interesting " observed Hwang " It seems like it will only let Talim and Lynette near it but only Talim could touch it. "

" Hmmmm. Let me think. How is Alun ? " asked Talim and it seemed happy enough.

" Alun ? What the heck is that ? What ! OH NO ! We are not keeping that crazy bird ! " declared Yunsung and Talim yelled back.

" Hey jock-head ! Remember that you guys are living in MY house. I will decide whether I will keep Alun or not. "

" Fine ! Be that way ! " and stomped out of the room.

" Fine ! I will ! " and turned her back out facing the door.

After awhile, Yunsung started walking home. Even after he got to Talim's house, he continued walking. _' I've never gotten this angry at anyone before. Not even with the many fights I had with Mina so why does it affect me so much when I argued with shorty ? ' _

After walking awhile, he came to one of his friend's house, Xianghua's to be exact. He knocked on the door and Xianghua opened it, still wearing her uniform. He looked at his watch and slight twitched when he realized it was the one Talim bought him and saw that it was barely after school.

Xianghua saw that Yunsung needed help, so she stepped aside. " Come in Yunsung. "

After he steppped in, he realized Xianhua lived in a simple yet comfortable home. He saw the door leading to the kitchen and bathroom and in the living room, there was a simple family couch and a TV set.

He took of his shoes and went and sat down on the couch. Xianghua closed the door and followed. She saw Yunsung looking around and answered his question, " My parents aren't home so if there is anything you want to talk about, you can talk to me. "

Yunsung gave her a thankful look and started from the beginning.

At Talim's house, Talim was getting more worried by the minute. Mina and Hwang went out to buy some food and Lynette went god knows where. Talim was alone with only Alun to keep her company._ ' Yunsung you big oaf. Why are you making me so worried ? You should be home by now. Where could you be ? '_

Talim was too nervous now so she went to look for him, stretching out her hand so Alun could also come along.

" I see. So Talim and you got into a fight and you don't know why it's bothering you so much, am I right ? "

Yunsung nodded. He had told Xianghua about everything after she promised she would not tell anyone. All about Talim and the assassins and everything.

" Well Yunsung, it seems you like Talim. " Yunsung was about to answer but someone opened the door through the back.

" Umm Yunsung, let's continue our conversation later. Those are my parents and if they see a boy here, they would freak out. But feel free to come visit anytime... almost ... " and she shooed him out the front door.

Talim was searching around the block and found a house where Yunsung was coming out of. Talim felt immediatly relieved until Xianghua alos came out and she felt her heart stop.

_' Yunsung, what are you doing at a girl's house ? Could she be your girlfriend ? Of course she could be, you're still single and she seems beautiful and nice. But why is this hurting me so much ? '_

Then Yunsung turned around and hugged her and then Talim's heart broke.

She ran the other day with her hairclip dropping to the ground accompinied with a tear.

**WHOA ! CHAPTER 13 DONE ! Wow. that was intense. Sorry if I seemed evil but this is how it will go. If you want to see what happened next, I will post chapter 14 either tomorrow or the day after. Please Review. Goodbye.**


	14. The Dual Battle

**Soulcalibur High**

**By: Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer : I don't know own Soulcalibur ... that was almost too easy wasn't it ? Well, I'll just let it go this time. I'm depressed enough already. I would also like to thank the-everglow and Nakoya for constantly reviewing. Thank you guys a lot.**

She ran the other way with her hairclip dropping to the ground accompanied with a tear.

" Thanks Xianghua, I appreciate your help. " Xanghua nodded and waved Yunsung off. After wandering across the street, he spotted something glint in the sunlight.

As he got closer, he realized it was the brooch he gave Talim !_ ' What is this doing here ? Tal looked like she treasured this, she wouldn't just lose it like this. Why do I have such bad feeling in the pit of my stomach ? I have to find her ! ' _and he went off running.

In the shadow of a tree near Xianghua's house, the camera lens was slowly pulled down to reveal Lynette's sad face. " Oh Yunney, none of us can help Tally now. Only you can. I got two more pictures but I can't put them in the scrapbook, but if they do hook up, I'll use them to blackmail Yunney. " she tried to laugh but tears were coming out of her eyes now.

_' I hope those two can get back together. They're like part of my family now, and I can only hope they can be happy and make up. ' _

Talim was running aimlessly around in tears with Alun following suit._ ' Why does this hurt so much and why can't I stop crying ? Where am I going anyways ? '_ and then just realized she was lost.

She was in a dark alleyway, probably on the bad side of town.

" Hey baby, are you lost ? Come on, let's go to my house and play a little. " and shadow came out and Talim could see that it was a sleezy man, but what was worse was that there were many more behind him.

Talim started cowering in fear when she saw that they had weapons, probably to ' **persuade** ' their victims. She soon reached a wall.

" Go get help. " she quietly said to Alun and it flew away screeching. After the men were distracted by the noise, she turned around and stepped on the wall. She stomped on it and used the force to propel her enough to flip backwards through the crowd.

But after she landed, she turned around to find two human walls. They both growled. One was wearing a strange mask but was otherwise shirtless and had a pair of leather pants. The other had a mammoth mask and was also shirtless but wore enough to be decent.

One of the men shouted, " Asteroth ! Rock ! You take care of her for us. " the two nodded and charged but they soon hesitated in shock when another voice interrupted.

" You two bastards ! Get away from her. " Alun appeared with a silhouette, the owner of a very familiar voice.

" Talim ! Are you in here ! " Yunsung crashed the house to find a very surprised Mina and Hwang but no Talim.

" Is Talim here ? " he yelled at the two. They were too shocked and only managed a nod that spoke no. He quickly rushed out and Lynette came in.

They two looked at Lynette' depressed face. " After the fight, I trailed Yunney. "

" Thanks for that but what is wrong with him ? This might be serious, he called Tal her full name. " said Mina worridly.

" He went to one of his best friend's house, a Chai Xianghua, and seeked guidence. After awhile, he came out and looked a bit more confused but a bit better and turned around to hug his friend for thanks."

" But then, Talley came at that exact moment and saw Yunsung hugging Xianghua and probably got the wrong idea. She ran away is probably lost somewhere. "

" Even though Tally and Yunney had just met eachother, they already share a strong bond and he probably senses that she is in danger or something. "

The other looked at her with their mouths open. Mina regained her composure first. " Ok Lynette, how did you get all this ? "

Lynette's face suddenly darkened and her eyes became piercing stars and her mouth curled into an evil smile. " Dddoooo yooouuuu rreeaaalllyy wwwaaannntt tooo kknnooowww ? " she said ghastly.

Mina and Hwang sweatdropped and chuckled nervously. Everyone then got serious.

" Yunney is probably right about his feeling so I'll go help him. "

" You're probably right Lynette, go first and we'll stay here just in case one of them comes home. " said Hwang. They all nodded and went their seperate ways. Hwang and MIna waited in the living room while Lynette went to stock up and then left after Yunsung.

A snake-like whip struck the men down. In 2 minutes, all the men were down and only Asteroth and Rock were left but it seemed harder from there, they were excessively powerful and each had a giant axe.

The figure appeared out of the shadows and it was Ivy ! She was still wearing her uniform and had Alun floating right above her. Alun flew towards Talim and landed on a railing behind her.

Talim was about to ask something but Ivy shushed her. " Fight now, talk later. Here use these, it's all I got. " and threw Talim a pair of spiked bracelets.

Talim hastily put them on and they were surprisingly light and sharp. She got into her Gale stance and Ivy pulled out her whip and got into her own battle form.

Ivy was fighting her battle easily. Asteroth was powerful, yes, but he had slow attacks and short attack range. She wrapped her whip around his left leg and pulled. He easily fell down.

_' Easy. '_ thought Ivy and he got up again. She started to expertly handle the whip and scored in 3 hit straight in the chest. She then threw her whip around the handle and pulled, trying to disarm Asteroth but then came the trouble.

Ivy forgot that he had superior strength and would win in a game of tug-of-war with her any day. Even with pulling with all her strength, the ax didn't budge. Asteroth smiled and pulled Ivy up close to him, wrapping his massive arm around her neck.

Talim was starting to have trouble too. She had to quickly switch to her Wind Charm stance because Rock was like Asteroth, powerful but slow, but Talim was different from Ivy.

Ivy seemed like a specialist in long range and quick attacks while Talim was a specialist in close-combat and quick dodging. Her dodging came in use but she was at a disadvantage in the close-combat department.

She was fighting with unfamiliar weapons and the bracelets could only be used to defend effectively and to attack, she must be very close but if she got too close, one hit from Rock could end everything.

All she could do now is dodge and try to land kicks but she was naturally weak and all her best moves were canceled since she doesn't have the appropiate weapons.

_' Dang ! Why haven't I ever worked on my muscles. Damn my female self-conscioussness. ' _

After a quick look at Ivy, Talim knew this had to be ended quickly. She did a somersault and got right behind Rock. Talim pulled her left arm back, and punched Rock as hard as she could.

Or so she thought. Rock was anticipating an attack soon and turned around and grabbed Talim's arm. She pulled hard but couldn't get it free. Rock started smirking and started to squeeze tighter until Talim winced in pain.

He pulled his arm back to ready a punch. Talim closed her eyes_. ' Yunsung, I didn't want it to end like this. Not when the last thing we did was fight. Now, I will never know the truth about that girl. Yunsung I guess I care for you more than I though I did. I would ask you to help me, but I don't know if you will come. Won't get my hopes up.Goodbye Yunsung. '_

Rock smashed his hand into Talim face and she screamed.

**CHAPTER 14 IS DONE ! Again, another cliffie. But don't worry, I will post the next chapter as fast as I can. Could you please review ? I don't know if I should continue this story or not because I have only 2 faithful reviewers. **


	15. A Battle and A Shower

**Soulcalibur High**

**By: Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer : I OWN SOULCALIBUR HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Sorry, went a bit crazy there. I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS ! NOOOOO! OK ! Feel much better. I don't own Soulcalibur.**

Rock smashed his hand into Talim's face and she screamed. ... but she didn't feel any pain. Then she heard it, Yunsung's voice.

" Hey there dude, she's mine. " and kicked Rock right in the face. Talim got her hand free and was able to complete a front layout and in the process, also kicked Rock in the face.

" Hey there big boy, " Lynette tapped Asteroth on the shoulder and when he turned around, " LEAVE HER ALONE ! " and landed a powerful roundhouse kick.

It wasn't strong enough to knock him down but enough to make him stunned for a brief moment. But Ivy used this chance. She lifted her right leg over her shoulder and nailed him right in the face.

He stumbled backwards and Lynette happily whistled and stuck out her leg ... and he tripped over it !

" What a loser ! " said Lynette and Ivy simultaneously. Lynette started to laugh and flashed Ivy a peace sign. Ivy smirked a bit then a flash went off. She immediatly became alert, then almost tripped when she saw that it was a camera.

" Hee hee. " smiled Lynette. ' I can now add this picture to my Rare Moments scrapbook. An Ivy smile, interesting. " Lynette snapped her fingers and then the camera ... disappeared ?

" UUhhhh, how did you do that ? " asked Ivy shocked. Lynette suddenly turned her head, with the same evil smile and shine in her eyes.

" DDdoooo yyooouuuu rreeaaalllyy ... " Lynette started.

" Never mind. Don't answer that. " Ivy shook her head while sighing and then she detected movement.

" New girl, get ready, he's coming. " and Ivy wrapped the whip around her body.

" I have a name you know, it's Lynette and I don't take orders easily. " but she did as Ivy said and got into a battle stance of her own.

Asteroth was too angry to make clear judgment now so he just charged at them, but was he wrong. Ivy chuckled and sidestepped right before he hit her.

With the momentum carrying him, he ran right past Ivy but couldn't stop. Ivy wrapped her whip aound the running Asteroth's neck and pulled. After he came to a stop, nearly choking himself, Ivy used all her strength and threw him past her and towards Lynette.

" I'm ready ! " she yelled and started a barrage of attacks. Whack after whack and they all connected. Then she ended it by bringing both her tambourines down but she wasn't finished there.

After he hit the ground, he bounced up a little but Lynette used that. She bent as low as she could brang her tambourine up as hard as she could, leading to a powerful uppercut.

When he was in the air, Lynette bent low once again and jumped. She got on top of him and stomped down, piledriving him into the ground. She then jumped off and yelled happily, " YEAH ! WE DID IT ! "

She abruptly stopped when she noticed something, first, how dark it was, and second, the glow in Asteroth's eyes.

_' Where have I seen that glow before ? ' _then Asteroth said, " The 3 Maidens of Heaven will never escape. " Lynette was shocked at this but filed it away for future reference when she heard the battle cries of Talim and Yunsung.

" Yaaahh ! " yelled Talim as she kicked rock on the back of the head. Yunsung also connected a kick to his head.

" Yunney, have you noticed, his eyes are glowing, just like the two assassins. "

" Yeah shorty. I suggest we finish this fast. Distrac him for a bit, I can disarm him. "

" Got it. " and Talim finally smiled after a long time. She immediatly flipped over Rock and tapped his shoulder. He actually turned around and Yunsung took a mighty swing of his sword towards the ax and it broke in half.

In the shock of his broken ax, Rock was defenseless for a moment. Talim and Yunsung took the chance and each kicked the two halves of the ax away.

But what surprised them was that Rock could fight as well with his hands as with his ax. He came charging and grabbed Talim's leg and lifted her upside down. She was a bit surprised but she did do gymnastics for 5 years so hanging upside down was nothing. She used her other leg and kick him in the chin and when he let go, she did a backflip and landed safely on her knees.

Yunsung now jumped and wrapped his legs around Rock in a tight hold. He then fell backwards and landed on his hands and pulled his legs and threw Rock over him.

" Now to finish it ! " yelled Yunsung and he looked at Talim who nodded. They both sprung up into the air and outstretched their legs. They landed down on top of Rock like lightning and his glow went out too.

" You two maidens have defeated us, but the last one is not safe. Only Water and Wind cannot make the heavens. " said Rock before he fainted.

" Wait, what did he mean ? " asked Talim.

" Yeah what's up with this ! I thought he originally meant me and my sisters because you know, me and my sisters make 3 and we do have unique powers. But he said the ' two ' maidens defeated them, which means that it's probably me and Tally 'cause we do have the powers to sense things. "

Everyone agreed to this explanation except for Ivy. " OK you guys, would you mind telling me what's going on ? "

" Sure Ivy but how did you find me ? "

" Your bird over there was flying around screeching like crazy so I decided to follow it to see what's wrong and then I found you. "

" But why did you have the whip and spiked bracelets ? Oh, by the way, here thay are. " and she handed Ivy back her bracelets. But then Ivy had on an evil smile and dark, starry eyes like Lynette had sometimes.

" Do you really want to know ? " she asked menacingly. Talim started nervously chuckling but Lynette seemed excessively happy.

" Yea ! I'm not alone in this world. " and hugged Ivy which made her look very agitated.

" If you want to live, get OFF ME NOW ! " she screamed which got Lynette a couple of yards away.

" Oh dang, Mina and Hwang gotta be worried ! Shorty, Lynette, we have to go. See ya at school Ivy ? " and Yunsung ran off dragging Lynette and Talim with him.

" Hmmm interesting. And when did I allow anyone besides Talim to call me by my name ? Oh well, I'll let it go ... for today. " and she walked off in the opposite direction.

Before they knew it, they were home. " Oh yah ! It's good to be home. " and they all walked in to find Mina and Hwang asleep, with their heads resting on the others'.

" AAaahhh ! How cute ! " gushed Lynette. She flashed out her camera and took a picture.

_' Yea ! Another picture to add to the Rare Moments scrapbook. Hey ! Wouldn't this make a good holiday card ? '_ as Lynette thought to herself, Talim and Yunsung went to a room.

Yunsung acted first and gave Talim back her brooch. " Here Tal, I think you dropped this. "

Talim looked surprised but just quietly said, " Thanks Yunney. " It was quiet for awhile but Talim couldn't take it anymore.

" Who was that girl you were with today ? "

Yunsung looked confused but then answered. " Oh ! You mean Xianghua ? "

_' (!) A foreign girl, nooo ! But wait, I'm not sure about one fact yet. '_

" Yunney, is she you gi...gir..l..girl...fr...fire...friend ? " she managed to ask. Then Yunsung burst out in laughter.

" Ah hahahahaha ! OF course not ! She's one of my best friends. When I first moved here, people stayed away from me because it was strange for an asian to naturally have red hair. "

" So I usually stayed away from people too and was slowly becoming isolated. But then Xianghua and her friend KIlik approached me and we became friends. They usually come to the dojo sometimes too because they are martial artists. "

" But the closest thing Xianghua could be is a mother. Mina takes care of me and all but her attitude makes her more like a big sister. Xianghua is more mature and understanding so I just went to her house today to talk. "

After finishing his explanation, he looked down to see Talim blushing. She was embaressed that she mixed up the whole thing.

" Hey Tal, are you ok ? You're all red. Are you sick ? " and reached out his hand to touch her forehead.

Talim backed away. " No. I'm ok Yunney, I think I'll just go rest a bit Ok ? " and Tal went to her room leaving Yunsung alone confused. He decided to just shrug it off and try to wake the other two.

In Talim's room, she was jumping around happily. She then stopped._ ' Why am I so happy ? Maybe a shower can clear my mind up. '_

" Minnaaaa, Hwannnggg, wakkkeee uupppp. " whispered Yunsung as he gently patted their cheeks but they wouldn't stir.

" Come on wake up. Wake Up ! WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP ! " yelled Yunsung as he shook them viciously. After they wouldn't react ... at all, he let them be and looked around for something to do.

He looked around and saw no activity so he thought, ' Might as well go take a shower. I'm all sweaty from the fight. ' but he missed one vital scene, he missed Talim going to the bathroom.

_' Well, I can't use the bathroom in Sanput's room, it has only a bath, I guess Talim won't mind if I use her bathroom, she's probably asleep anyway. '_

Yunsung stripped out of his clothes and only had a little towel around his waist. He walked into Talim's bathroom and found ... Talim's clothes on the floor !

Luckily when he looked up, Talim had a large towel wrapped around her body but Talim was still as embaressed as heck ! Soon her embaressment turned into rage.

" Hehehe. This is not what it looks like Tal ! " Yunsung started to back out the door but he was too late.

" AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH ! YOU RED-HEADED PERVERT ! GET OUT OF HERE ! " and started to barrage him with bathroom utensils.

She started hurling bottles, soap, cups, tooburshes, and bottles at Yunsung. Good thing he took martial arts because he was able to dodge them all until a toothbrush flew by.

" Hey ! That was mine ! " and he turned to try and catch it but was that wrong, Talim hurled a shampoo bottle and it finally hit it's mark.

The next thing Yunsung knew, he was unconscious. " Hmph " declared Talim and she slammed the bathroom door.

Behind Talim's bedroom door, Lynette lowered her camera. _' Woo hoo ! Some more pictures to add to my scrapbook. Hey, here's one of Yunney jumping over a bar of soap, and here'd the one where he was reaching for his toothbrush, and here's the one where he got nailed hahahaha. ' _

Lynette exploded in laughter. She then dragged Yunsung to the bath._ ' Oh, well, I'll just let him soak. Hmm. Bubblebath soap. Interesting. ' _

She prepared the bath with bubbles and threw him in, pulling of his towl in mid-air so she couldn't see him before he hit the water. He was amazingly still unconscious so Lynette lifted his head out of the water and laid it on the side of the tub.

She then made a beard out of bubbles on top of Yunsung's face. " Dang am I immature. But this is still so much fun ! " she took out her camera and thought, ' Hmmm, I could make an Embaressing Moments scrapbook. ' she chuckled to herself and walked out.

After she walked out, she found Talim in a bathrobe. " Hey Lynette, have you see Yunney ? I want to apologize to him. "

" Sure, he's in your dad's bathtub but he's still unconscious. "

" Lynette, how could you put him in the tub when he's knocked out ? " and ran to the bathroom.

" Oh, well, this would just bring them closer. " thought Lynette and she went to take a shower.

Talim burst in the bathroom and saw Yunsung was perfectly ok._ ' Oh my god, Lynette, you didn't have to scare me. Oh well, might as well, get him out of the tub, he's starting to look like a prune. ' _

Talim walked closer then abruptly stopped._ ' Wait, what if he's naked ! How am I supposed to get him out without looking at him. Hhmmm, I guess I have to wake him up. '_

" Yunsunggg, you better wake up. " she then leaned closer to his right ear and whispered, " before Talim sees you naked. " and Yunsung immediatly woke up ... and fell out the bathtub !

Talim screamed and ran out of the bathroom covering her eyes. Yunsung was a bit out of it. Then he looked down and realized he was naked ! " AAAAGAGAGGGGGHGHHHHHH ! " Yunsung screamed which echoed throughout the whole house.

Lynette smiled in the shower. _' I knew moving here was a good idea. '_

**WOOHOO ! CHAPTER 15 DONE ! Was this fun or what ? Tune in to the next chapter to see Yunsung play something interesting ! Please Review !**


	16. The Strip Club Undercover Agents

**Soulcalibur High**

**By: Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer : WOOHOOO ! I DON"T OWN SOULCALIBUR ! WHY AM I SAYING THIS SO HAPPILY ? BECAUSE PEOPLE DO WANT ME TO CONTINUE ! MAINLY the-everglow AND Nakoya ! THANK YOU GUYS !**

Lynette smiled in the shower._ ' I knew moving here was a good idea. '_

After Lynette finished, she went out to see Talim running blindly ... literally because her eyes were still covered and she crashed right into her !

" Oops, sorry Lynette. " Talim got up and raised her hand out to help Lynette up.

" I know I know. You saw Yunsung naked like that time you almost saw him naked when he was changing in his room when you guys got your clothes wet and he offered you some so you went into his house. "

Talim was shocked. " How did you know all that ? You didn't even move here yet and you were in the shower ! "

Lynette started to get her scary look on but Talim stopped her. " Never mind, I don't really want to know. "

" OK ! " and then Yunsung also came out, fully clothed. He wore a simple black pullover sweater and gray slacks with his hair as naturally spiky as ever. Talim and Yunsung started blushing so Lynette decided to save them.

" Come on Tally. We should put on some clothes right ? " she pushed Talim towards her bedroom.

" Thanks Lynette. "

" No problem. But don't you really think that we should put on some clothes ? " asked Lynette. They both laughed and got dressed.

After they were done, they looked very appealing. Lynette just let out her hair today. She wore a light blue short top with a dark green jacket and she wore a jean mini-skirt.

Talim braided her hair into a long ponytail today. She wore a pink long-sleeved shirt and a teal mini-skirt. Neither of them put on make-up but they still looked good because they are both naturally pretty.

" Here. They might not be the best things but they are something. And hit that switch to make them light up k ? " Lynette threw her a 2 pairs of metal bangles, decorated with long, pink ribbons.

" Those are for self-defense. " stated Lynette. " They could attack us at anytime. Here, give a these to Yunney too. " Talim nodded and stored them in her pocket. She then put one on each wrist and ankle.

They went downstairs to see Yunsung yelling.

" COME ON YOU GUYS ! WAKE UP ! WHERE ARE THE GROCERIES ! "

" Yunney, what's wrong ? Do we have to go shopping again ? " asked Talim.

" Yeah, I guess we do. Lynette, want to come with us ? "

" Sure ! "

" OK ! You guys, let's head out. " and they went to go buy groceries.

They were all walking when their ears picked up a cry and they all rushed towards it. " Yunney, doesn't this remind you of anything ? "

" Yes. Yes it does. " and strangely, they found the same girl.

" Hey. What's wrong this time ? "

She was still crying so Talim held her again, just like before. " Ok sweetie, what happened this time ? "

Since the girl recognized Talim and Yunsung, she quickly stopped crying. " Mommy let Daddy have another chance. She had to go talk to the school principle today and left me with Daddy. "

" Today Daddy acted better but he left me again for a another lady, different from last time. They went to a bar called, The Hoe-Down, I think. "

They all looked disgusted. Everyone in town except the children knew that The Hoe-Down was a place full of strippers, hookers, and hoes. _' How can a father leave his child for that ? ' _All 3 of them thought.

" Sweetie go with older sister Lynette and show her where your mommy is ok ? " the girl nodded and went towards Lynette who outstretched her hand.

Talim looked at Lynette and they both nodded. " Yunney, let's go, we have to end this once and for all. Here, put these on, this bust might be dangerous. " Talim threw Yunsung a pair of plain metal braecelets.

They nodded and ran towards the bad side of town, where the bar was located. Near the entrance, they ran into Ivy !

" What are you guys doing here ? Get away, this place is hosting illegal drugs. It's too dangerous for you guys, leave this up to me. "

" What in the world are talking about ? And as if me and Yunney will let you do this alone. Come on, we'll follow your lead. Why are you doing this anyway ? "

" Fine, but don't regret this because you're going to." as they went out back, " My uncle is an undercover detective, he was investigating this place when he was found out and captured. "

Talim and Yunsung didn't probe so they just silently continued, they were silenty hoping Ivy wasn't right, that they would regret it.

They finally reached a man in the back. He nodded to Ivy and moved aside. They all went inside and looked to Ivy questioningly. She smirked at them.

" I knew you were gonna regret this. To get into the club, I told the manager that I was a dancer. "

They other gaped but it turned into more when Ivy continued.

" And only dancers can come in so I said you two were also dancers. So, outfit change, or you can wear your clothes right now. Which one is it gonna be ? "

They both looked at eachother and immediatly answered, " Our clothes ! "

" Fine, but we need to make minor adjustments. " and she flashed out scissors.

10 minutes later, Ivy was done. Yunsung's pullover was gone and his slacks were now very very short shorts, revealing all his nicely toned muscles.

Talim's sleeves were cut off to make a small tank top and her mini-skirt was to be cut but she stopped Ivy from doing it. Ivy herself was wearing a very revealing bodysuit.

Yunsung and Talim were blushing as hard as ever and Ivy was even slighty embaressed.

" Come on you guys, we have to put on a good show until the leader comes. He's very very large and he's not a threat, it's his two bodyguards. I've heard a rumor about them and guess what, their eyes glow red in the dark. "

The other two were shocked at this piece of information but now they knew they had to take this seriously.

They went on stage and started their undercover job. Ivy barely had to move and the men were already oogling at her body. Yunsung was also having it easy, women stared mostly at his 6 pack and one even slapped his butt but he remained calm, but looked very agitated. Talim was small yes but still very cute so even she got a couple of guys.

After about 5 minutes, Talim spotted the leader. Ivy and Yunsung also saw and all three slowly proceeded towards their target. He went into a back room in another hallway. They now had their chance.

They walked through the door and were in the hallway, but they were stopped by two females ... with glowing eyes. One was asian and had on a japanese kimono, with her dark hair in a bun. She was wielding a long sword.

The other had short green hair and had ripped green and purple clothes. She seemed to be wielding a giant chakram.

" You two, get ready, there's going to be a fight. " said Ivy. But there was a problem, there were in a small hallway. How will this work out ?

**CHAPTER 16 COMPLETE ! A big fight scene is coming up. That's all I'll tell you for now. Please Review !**


	17. The Battle and the Midnight Conversation

**Soulcalibur High**

**By: Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer : I might own Soulcalibur, who knows ? You don't. Hehehehe.**

" You two, get ready, there's going to be a fight. " said Ivy. But there was a problem, they were in a small hallway, only enough for two people standing side by side. How will this work out ?

" Setsuka, Tira. Take care of our guests. " said the leader and he walked through another door.

The Good Team seemed ok. Ivy could stay in the backlines and use her whip for long-range attacks. Talim and Yunsung had quick combos and speed. It seemed reasonable enough for the frontlines.

The Bad Team seemed to also have an advantage though. The green girl could either stay in the backlines and throw her ring blade or fight in the front lines with it.

The asian lady could fight in the frontlines with more space for her to manuever in and by the way she stands, Yunsung and Talim could tell that she was faster than both of them.

But it was 3- 0n -2 so but only Ivy had the efficient weapon. Plus, even though their all clothes were very revealing, they did allow a wider range of movement. It was gonna be pretty even.

" Yunney, we have to be careful, all we have are these bangles, we can't count on Ivy to protect us all the time. "

" I totally agree shorty, let's go ! " and they charged. Talim jumped straight towards Setsuka and tried to land a punch. Setsuka's formed blurred then diappeared ! She then appeared behind Talim.

She about to plunge the blade into Talim but before it reached her back, Yunsung moved his wrist in the way and the bracelet blocked the attack.

Talim heard the soung of metal clanging then figured out Setsuka was behind her. With amazing speed, she jabbed her elbow into Setsuka's gut and tried to sweep her feet but she jumped over it then Yunsung performed a roundhouse kick.

It connected and sent Setsuka to the other side of the hall. Ivy and Tira were still doing nothing but were still on high alert. Whoever made the first move will initiate the attack.

Tira was too impatient and hurled the ring at Ivy. The other 3 dodged but Ivy was still in the same spot. But she was no one to underestimate. She wrapped the whip around part of the ring and threw it back but Tira expertly jumped and caught it.

_' Damn, I guess I have to think of something else. '_ Ivy and Tira went back to being motionless but the battle was far from over.

Setsuka now went on the offensive. She first went after Talim. She tried to slash her waist but Talim jumped back in time so Setsuka turned and hit Talim with the hilt of her sword.

Talim staggered back in pain so Yunsung took her place. He tried to land an uppercut but Setsuka rolled behind him and kick him in the shins. He kneeled down and Setsuka put her blade to his neck.

Ivy was about to attack but Talim got there first. She performed her Wind Leap and kicked Setsuka on her neck so Yunsung managed to get free.

Now Yunsung and Talim each kicked her feet out from under her and she fell down. Talim lifted her feet and brought it down but Setsuka rolled sideways.

She now seemed angry. Setsuka started Dashing at unimaginable speed and were able to land cuts on both Talim and Yunsung's body.

They were botrh bleeding now when Talim remembered something. The bangles had lights installed in them. She activated them and blinded Setsuka for a brief moment.

But then Talim was able to a combo of punches in her gut. Yunsung also saw this and turned on his bracelets. Whenever Setsuka came by, they would flash their bracelets and blind her then perform combos on her.

Tira started to attack now. She threw her ring blade and Ivy dragged it down into the ground. Tira ran forward and grabbed the top of the ring blade and jumped through it, leading to a kick.

She nailed Ivy right in the leg. Ivy was calm even though you could see pain in her eyes. She manuevered her whip around Tira's leg and pulled.

Tira fell down and Ivy stepped on her chest, immoblizing her. Tira's eyes flared up and she threw Ivy off. She grabbed her chakram and swung it at Ivy but she kicked it away. Now all of them were fighting close-combat.

Ivy tripped Setsuka and Yunsung kicked her up in the air and Talim jumped up and landed a horizontal and vertical kick on her. Setsuka fainted and her eyes went back to normal.

Now it was only Tira left but she wasn't going down without a fight. She twirled her blade around in desperation as fast as she could. Tira then threw it at Ivy who calmly performed a bicycle kick and drived it into the wall behind her.

Ivy did a side kick, smashing her heel into Tira's chest. Talim jumped and ran across the wall towards Tira then jumped off and kicked her then Yunsung landed one last powerful kick in her chest.

She flew across the wall and then fainted, the glow also out of her eyes. They charged through the door to find the leader, sitting in a chair, counting money.

" What the hel - " he flashed out a gun but Ivy whipped it out of his hands and flashed a badge.

" Detective Ivy Valentine, Secret Service, and you are arrested for obstruction of justice. " and she pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

20 minutes later, there were flashing lights and police cars everywhere and the trio emerged. They met Lynette and the girl and mother outside talking to the drug leader.

The cop car soon drived the mother, daughter, and leader away. Talim and Yunsung looked at Lynette.

" It seemed that that man was the father. " and the other two just had open mouths.

" Hey Yunney, nice bod you got there ! " said Lynette checking him out. Yunsung blushed when he realized that he was barely weaing any clothing so Talim handed him his pullover which he immediatly put on and they soon all started laughing.

Talim stopped laughing when she saw Ivy looking around. " Ivy, whats wrong ? Where is your uncle anyways ? "

" I guess they took him somewhere else. Hmmm. But I can't believe we met again in the same day. " Ivy shrugged it off.

_' Why do I feel like we're forgetting something ? '_ she then realized what she forgot.

" YUNNEY ! LYNETTE ! WE FORGOT THE GROCERIES ! " and ran, pulling the other two behind her.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Mina and Hwang woke up then fainted again because of hunger.

" Yunney ! Doesn't this seem way too familiar ? "

" Yeah shorty, it does, doesn't it ? "

They soon got into the grocery store and rushed through it. Talim yelled to the others in different aisles, " Yunney ! Get the meat ! Lynette ! Get the dessert ! And I'll get the produce k ? "

" Got it ! " they both yelled back. In a matter of minutes, they're mission was done and they were running home.

They burst through the front door to find Mina and Hwang unconscious.

" Yunney, this is getting way too scary. It's like deja vu or something. "

" Yup. " nodded Yunsung and they all went to the kitchen to prepare a late night dinner. Once again a delicioius smell wafted throughout the house and Mina woke up which made Hwang wake up.

They went to the kitchen to see Lynette rolling around on the floor.

" I can't believe you can cook Yunney ! Hahahahaha. ", _' At least I got some good pictures. Should they be in the Embaressing Moments or the Talim and Yunsung Scrapbook ? '_

When Mina and Hwang tried to reach for the food, Talim was here this time to smack their hands with a wooden spoon. " Ah ah ah. Not this time Mina. This goes for you too Hwang. "

Everyone sat down and actually ate like normal people. After dinner, Lynette went to the fridge and took out a vanilla ice cream cake which they also ate decently.

After dinner, it was already 9:30 so they all went to their rooms. Lynette went to sleep on the guest bed while Yunsung and Talim were just staring at her bed.

" Yunney, now that we're actually awake and aware that we have to sleep in the same bed, what do you say ? "

" Well, shorty, I would suggest that I sleep on the floor, but now that we keep on getting attacked and we need a good night's sleep, I say we have to sleep on the same bed. "

" You're pretty much right, but my bed can only hold one person. The only way we were both able to fit without falling off was because we sleep pretty close together. "

They were now looking confused and blushing but they were still stumped.

" Aaagghhh ! I can't take this anymore. We'll just sleep really close but with our backs facing eachother ok ? " asked Yunsung desperatly. Talim was about to argue but realized she was too tired too so they just went to sleep.

In the middle of the night, somehow Talim and Yunsung turned into eachother's arms ... again.

_' Geez man, how may times will this happen ? Oh well, more pictures for my scrapbook. Hey, what's that strange feeling ? '_ Lynette pulled her camera down and felt around her thigh.

Her hand clapsed around her vibrating cell. " Hey Hualin, how goes the investigation ? " she said to her sister.

" It's going ok. We've located them and are trailing them right now, how's things over there ? "

" It's going great but - "

" Oh Lynette I have to go ! They're on the move again. " and then the dial tone came on.

_' I guess Hualin and Valeria won't be back in time for my birthday. Oh well, they might ! It's still one more week to go. Haaaaa. I shouldn't get my hopes up. Oops, they're stirring, better get out of here ! '_

And Lynette ran out of the room.

**OK ! CHAPTER 17 DONE ! So, how was this chapter ? And sorry if my battle scene wasn't that creative, writer's block. Ok, hope you review !**


	18. The Sick Talim and Nurse Yunsung ?

**Soulcalibur High**

**By: Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer : I own Soulcalibur ! At least, in my dreams I do. Thanks again for reviewing the-everglow !**

_' Uuugghhh. I have to go to school. I have to wake up. Come on, wake up Talim, have to get to school ! Whoa, what's wrong with me ? '_

Our little heroine woke up ... and then fell back down._ ' Wow. That was interesting. I only felt this way 6 years ago when I was sick. Wait. Sick ? Sick ! SICK ! I CAN'T BE SICK ! NOT NOW ! THERE'S NOBODY TO TAKE CARE OF ME ! UHhhggg. '_

Talim went back to sleep. 10 minutes later, Yunsung woke up, erupting an enourmous yawn.

" AAagggghhhh. Come on shorty, time to go to school. Wait, did I say that ? Don't you usually say that to me ? Oh, well, gotta get up anyway right ? "

Yunsung looked down and saw Talim still quietly resting.

" Tal, come on wake up. Wake up ! WAKE UP ! WAKE UP ! WAKE UP ! WAKE UP ! " He was now shaking her furiously but she barely opened her eyes and muttered a small, " Not now. I think I'm ... " she fainted again.

Yunsung started to grow with worry. _' What's wrong with her ? '_ he laid his hands on her forehead and immediatly pulled back.

_' She's burning up ! This can't be happening again ! NNNNOOOO ! '_, " MINA ! " he yelled. In a few seconds, she burst through the door with Hwang and Lynette close behind.

" What's wrong Yun ? " she asked tiredly. He pointed at the flushed Talim and Mina ran over. She put her hand on her forehead and gave Yunsung a skeptical look.

" Damn Yun. You scared the heck out of us. She just has a little cold, but she still can't go to school or take care of herself for today. Yun, are you up to this ? "

She was joking around before but now she gave Yunsung a serious stare. Yunsung nodded kind of shakily but still nodded.

Mina walked my him and whispered in his ear, " Are you sure about this, I know you haven't gotten over  it  yet. " Yunsung nodded again and Mina continued past. 7 minutes later, he heard the front door close.

He let out his breath, which he didn't even know he was holding. Talim stirred a bit so Yunsung went to her side.

" Yunney ? What did Mina mean that you haven't gotton over it  yet ? " when Yunsung looked shocked she happily smiled and said, " I can read things many things, sometimes even lips. "

" Oh I see. (?) But shorty, I'm not comfortable telling people outside the family yet. " Talim nodded and went back to sleep.

_' I guess I'm more uncomfortable than I thought. Whoa, sweaty and smelly I am ! Guess I'll take a shower. '_ he glanced back at Talim and saw that she was peacefully still sleeping. He felt reassured and went to take a shower.

After he got out of the shower, he put on his boxers and an undershirt. He was about to put on the rest of his clothes when he realized how hot it was.

_' Wait, if it's this hot, what about Talim ? ' _he rushed out and saw that Talim was sweating profusely ! He immediatly grabbed a clean cloth and dipped it in cold water and went to wipe Talim off.

She seemed uncomfortable but after Yunsung was done, she seemed better but still looked hot. Yunsung thought up a solution. He went through her stuff and found a pair of light violet pajamas.

" Talim, come on. You need to change into something else. " He helped her up and she started taking off her clothes. Yunsung eyes bulged at this.

" Whoa there ! I'm not Lynette, I can't see you naked ! " Talim groggily nodded and Yunsung waited right outside her door.

When he came in, " Whoa " was all he could say. Her hair was tangled for starters and her hair pin was sticking out like crazy. The pajama bottom was inside out and her top was backwards but strangely, it was buttoned.

_' Dang, how did she even button that thing ? I'm not gonna even ask. ' _. " Hey Tal, you feel better ? " she nodded and he helped her back to the bed.

He rested her haid in the pillow and took out her hairpin and held it up. " You even wear this when you go to sleep ? I'm glad you treasure this so much but this is overdoing it. "

He layed out her hair and took a comb and started straightening it out. " Umm, that's nice. Where the heck did you learn how to comb a girl's hair ? You're not gay are you ? " she joked.

Yunsung slightly chuckled and said, " If you forgot, I was raised by a female. And it's Mina, you know how she is. "

" Hahaha. You're right. " Yunsung finished combing her hair and got a cold cloth and laid it on her forehead. She sighed but then her stomach rumbled which made them both smile.

Yunsung went downstairs and started preparing a vegetable soup. He started boiling water and started chopping vegetables. He put them in and started pouring in the oil.

He then heard a scream a squirted wayyy too much oil and created a bonfire. " AAGGGGHHHHH ! OH SHI- " and threw the pan in the sink and ran upstairs.

Talim ran upstairs and saw Talim with Lynette's digital camera. " Yunney come here ! Look at this ! " and Yunsung ran over.

In the screen was Talim hanging unto Yunsung's arm in the movie. Talim screamed and then went to the next picture and then Yunsung shrieked like a girl.

Talim gave Yunsung a strange look then looked at the screen and burst out laughing. It was also during the movie and she could see Yunsung screaming and falling out the chair.

" I remember this ... kind of. I heard a thump and I looked towards you and you were gone but then in a flash, you were back so I thought it was just a trick of the light but this is what really happened right ? "

" Hey hey hey ! That will never leave this house. " Talim nodded and seemed happy. Yunsung smiled and got the thermometer.

" Whoa. 99 degrees. A bit better but still sick. Wow, I better make you that soup now. " and went downstairs. Luckily, the water didn't completely turn into steam.

He started chopping the vegetables again and added some noodles. When he was finished, he quickly brang it up while it was still hot. Talim took a big whiff and sighed.

" Thanks Yunney ! This looks great ! " and she started eating it then the phone rang. " Wait here, let me go get it. "

" As if I could get up. " then started chuckling.

He sneered at her then went to pick up the phone. " Hey Yun, how are you doing ? Me, Lynette, and Hwang have decided to help out with the school play. "

" We volunteered you guys so tomorrow, come after school to the theatre and we'll rehearse. And we've decided to stay at a hotel because we're afraid of what you guys might do to us. Hehe. Bye. "

" Do you guys think this is a good idea ? Us trying to hook them up, again ? " Mina looked at the others who nodded.

" Whoa, she seemed rushed. " and started walking back to the room when he remembered what she just said. " WWWHHHHAAAATTT ! "

" Hey there Yunney ! What's wrong ! " yelled Talim from her room.

" Mina just signed us up for the school play as the leading roles. " Talim dropped her spoon.

" WHAT ! But the school play is about ----- "

**OK YOU GUYS ! Send in your votes now. What play should they do ? I'm gonna check it on the 11th so you better hurry ! It's gonna be chapter 19 ! But I'm only going to tell you the winner. Chapter 19 is about them learning the play and in chapter 20, they'll rehearse, and then in Chapter 21 there is going to be a surprise.**


	19. Yunsung's Dark Past and Doll Power

**Soulcalibur High**

**By: Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer : For now I don't own Soulcalibur ... but that will end soon enough ! Hahahaha !**

**Ok ! The votes are in. THE WINNER OF THE PLAY IS ROMEO AND JULIET ! But I will get to the play later in the next chapter. **

**Oh and you guys, if I didn't mention this yet, Chai Xianghua 15, has now become a main character and Hualin and Valeria are not anymore. And does anyone know Talim's last name ? For now, I'll just make it up.**

" Mina just signed us up for the school play as the leading roles ! " Talim dropped her spoon.

" WHAT ! But the play is about Romeo and Juliet ! "

They looked at eachother and screamed, " AAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH ! " they were still shocked but the rest of the day proceed as usual. Well, up until nighttime when Talim strangely started burning up again.

" Oh my god Tal ! What's wrong ! You were fine just a minute ago ! " Yunsung was fratically dabbing a wet cloth over Talim's forehead but she was still sweating.

Yunsung could soon start to feel tears when he remembered what happened to his mom.

" Yunney, what's wrong ? I've never seen you cry before. " whispered Talim. Yunsung was about to answer when something caught his eye outside the window.

He grabbed his sword and went outside and saw a shadow move. He threw his sword but the silhouette moved and quickly escaped. Yunsung gave chase but soon gave up because he was worried about Talim being alone.

He went back to his sword and plucked it out of the ground but then realized that he had pierced something. He took it off and held it in the light. And it surprised him so much that he dropped it back to the floor.

Yunsung bent low to take another look and then covered his wide-open mouth. It was a voodoo doll ... that looked like Talim ! But what scared him was how grotesque it looked.

He quickly threw it away, not noticing the broken jade jewel embedded into the body, where his sword stabbed it. Yunsung rushed back to Talim's bed to see that she has stopped sweating and was now sleeping peacefully.

Yunsung sighed in relief and sat down on the bed. He brushed a strand of hair away from her forehead and smiled kindly at her angelic face.

" God Tal, you gave me quite a scare there. I thought what happened to my mom was happpening to you. " he started to quietly tell his story to the sleeping Talim.

" When I was 7 years old, my dad had to stay late at his job and I was left alone with my mom at home. Everything went as normally as it could be, she made breakfast, lunch, and dinner and we ate together and played together. "

" Then, I went to take a shower. And when I came out, my mom was on the floor. I quickly called 911 and when they came to check her out, they just said she had a little fever and passed out from fatigue. "

" I believed them, even though I was sure it was more than that and I was right. After a couple of hours of her slowly getting better, she started to burn up again. "

" I put my hand on her forehead and she was burning so hot I had to quickly pull it away. I thought of calling the ambulence again but they were no help last time so I called my dad. "

_" Daddy ! Can you come home now ? Mommy started burning up again ! She is hotter than ever ! " _yelled a tiny Yunsung.

_" It's ok, slow down. The paramedics called and told me there was nothing serious. Just let mommy rest ok ? " _

_" But they were wrong ! Something else is -- "_

_" Wait Yunsung, I have to go. Work is important you know "_ and hung up he phone.

" So I just sat there crying until my dad came home and called 911 again. But she was already dead. My kept on saying he was sorry and I kept on crying until I couldn't anymore. "

" I didn't want to forgive him yet until one day. I was walking home, ready to tell my dad when there was an ambulence in front of my house. I ran in and found my dad getting covered up. "

" I was gonna run to him and shake him awake but someone stopped me. I cried again that night in the hospital waiting room while they tried to cantact a family member for me to live with. "

" I vowed that I would never cry again and here I am. " One single tear fell from his eye before he wiped it away.

" I guess I broke my oath and finally told you my story, but it would have been better if you were awake. Hehe. " Yunsung wiped another strand of hair then Talim suddenly spoke.

" It's ok Yunney, you shouldn't keep things bottled up. " he was shocked that she was still awake but smiled nonetheless. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was 10:00.

" Shorty, go to sleep now. I'm going to dad's room ok ? " she nodded and went to sleep. Yunsung went to Sanput's bed and started to think but quickly fell asleep, the last qeustion he was wondering was_, ' Why was I so worried about Tal that I actually cried ? '_

The next morning, everything went as normal as usual. Talim and Yunsung greeted eachother with a smile and a nod and went to do their business, but as always, they were late and only had a piece of buttered toast as they rushed towards school.

Along the way, they could see from across the street Mina, Hwang, and Lynette also running and all they could do was sweatdrop. When

they got to the entrance, they went off in their own path.

Everything went as normal as always. Talim and Lynette nodded to Ivy. Mina was protecting Hwang from crazy fangirls. Yunsung was talking to Xianghua.

" Hey there Chai, where's Kilik and Maxi ? " Xianghua seemed agitated and balled her hand into a fist.

" Yunsung, I know I let you call me by my first name but don't say it too much. I hate that name. Anyway, Kilik and Maxi went off on vacation with their parents. They were gonna call to tell you but they didn't know Talim's number so they left the job to me. "

Yunsung gave her a confused look, " So why didn't you tell me ? " Xianghua chuckled at this and looked embaressed.

" Because I don't know the number either. Hehe. " Xianghua was now laughing to cover up her embaressment and all Yunsung could do was sigh.

Then lunch came and they all stayed wary of the mystery meat. Nothing big happened later, well, until school was over and Yunsung and Talim proceeded carefully towards the school auditorium.

" Hey Yunney, there's no way we could get out of this. We might as well go in. "

" You're probably right shorty. " but they haven't moved and inch from where they stood, in front of the entrance.

" Aaagghhh ! I can't stand this anymore. Come on Tal ! We have to go in. " he grabbed her hands which made her blush and rushed through the door and behind the stage.

They saw Lynette inspecting the costumes and Mina and Hwang with the onstage lights. " Hey you guys ! Over here ! " yelled Lynette.

Yunsung and Talim questioningly looked around and then looked at Lynette.

" Hmmm. What's wrong you guys. " she stared at their faces and she realized their stares.

" Oooohhhh. Didn't Mina tell you guys ? We're working on the play too. "

" Lynette my friend. This isn't another plot to look over us and hook us up again right ? " asked Yunsung accusingly.

Lynette started chuckling and they knew the answer.

" Of course not ! Ok, I'm working on the costumes. Mina and Hwang are doing the lights and we got a play writer too because none of us know anything about Romeo and Juliet. Hehe "

" Sure you guys aren't " said Yunsung sarcastically.

Talim and Yunsung sighed. " So, who's the new writer anyways ? " asked Talim.

" Oh, here's the script. " and she handed both of them the script book.

**Romeo and Juliet**

**The tragic tale of Two Young Lovers**

**The Leading Roles:**

**Romeo : Hong Yunsung**

**Juliet : Talim Tamura**

**Producers and Directors :**

**Cassandra Alexandra**

**Sophitia Alexandra**

**Siegfried Schtauffen**

**With Aids :**

**Costume Design : Lynette Cepheus**

**Lights and Sound : **

**Hong Seong-Mina**

**Hwang Seong-gyeong**

" Whoa, the front page is really long. "

" Yup. "

" Ok, come on Yunney, Tally, time to go rehearse. " said Lynette enthusiastically.

Before Yunsung or Talim could react, they were pulled onto the stage.

Behind the scenes, Cassandra was smiling evilly and talking to herself.

" Mua hahahahaha. I will make this the worse play ever and it's gonna tear them apart. " she was now laughing hysterically and then someone went backstage, saw her, and quickly left.

**OK YOU GUYS ! CHAPTER 19 COMPLETED ! SO, HOW WAS THIS CHAPTER ? What will the play written by Cassandra be like ? Will Yun and Tal be alright ? What will happen before opening night ? **


	20. The Legend of the Azure Knight

**Soulcalibur High**

**By: Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Soulcalibur. Sorry, not really in a writing mood. The Children of the Corn are invading my room. And I just grew sick ... but now I'm back ! Thank you the-everglow and Nakoya for constantly reviewing and the newcomer Azure Kaze also.**

" Ok, let's see here. " Yunsung and Talim were looking over the rest of the cast for the play.

**Friar Lawrence: ( Teacher Mr. Sorel ) _Romeo's friend who weds them _**

**Benvolio and Mercutio : ( Maxi and Kilik ) _Romeo's faithful friends_**

**Tybalt : ( Zasalamel ) _Juliet's cousin_**

There were more people but that was the main jist of it.

" Hey, I guess Kilik and Maxi are coming back in time. " stated Yunsung. Talim nodded and took the book and read over the names again.

" It's seems my homeroom teacher is gonna be in it too. Hehe. " Talim and sweatdropped and chuckled. _' Whoa. Hmm, I wonder what he will look like in a priest robe ? Oh well. '_

As Talim and Yunsung were staring blankly at the play book, Lynette, Mina, and Hwang were sadly watching them from behind the scenes.

" AAAAGGGGGHHHH ! "

" Hush Lynette, they can't know we're watching ! " said Mina, covering her lips with her finger while Hwang sadly chuckled.

" I think they already know. They weren't raised by fools you know. " he pointed out.

" I know, I know. But damn, he's a teenage boy for pete's sake, he shouldn't be so sharp. " Hwang nodded along and then stopped.

" Hey ! I will not allow you to talk bad about us ! " he told to Mina who looked taken back and then pointed behind him. He stopped, looked around, and saw Yunsung and Talim staring at him strangely.

" Hahaha. Nothing wrong here, we're just having a meeting ... here ... in complete and utter darkness. " said Hwang nervously. Yunsung was about to say something but then Cassandra appeared behind him and spoke first.

" Come on you guys ! We have to rehearse, and rehearse, and rehearse. I will work you guys until you're a bubbling puddle of sweat ! " Yunsung was now on the floor and everone was staring at her like she was crazy, which she probably was.

Cassandra noticed their stares and chuckled. She grabbed Yunsung and Talim's arms and dragged them back to the stage. " We really have to rehearse because ... " they now had to lean towards her because she started to whisper, " the play is opening in about 3 days. "

Talim and Yunsung stopped now and turned menacingly. " What are you talking about ? " they slithered out which made Cassandra sweatdrop.

_' I knew that girl was a bad influence on him. Look at him, he's turning evil ! Oh well, this was a perfect chance but it seems that the principal is really weerd. Might as well tell them what happened. ' _

" Ok you guys, let me explain. Ok, the principal is like really paranoid. He all superstitionny and believes that funky story about this place. " she looked at them and saw their blank faces.

" Oh my god ! You guys don't know ? " the both shook their heads. " What am I going to do about you two ? Fine, fine. I'll tell you guys the shortened version of the story. "

Mina, Hwang, and Lynette overheard and also wandered onto the stage before Cassandra started her story. She looked at the other students and tiredly sighed.

" Ok all you wierdo students. About a 1000 years ago, there was two almighty swords. One was built out of pure rage and it had immense power yes, but every new wielder it had, they would always lose their minds and go on a killing frenzy. "

Cassandra looked around to see if anyone had recognized the story. When she saw that they were still into it, she continued.

" So, they say an angel who has been watching all the destruction couldn't take it anymore so she went to the god of blacksmiths and got a sword made of pure love to battle the other sword. "

" It also had immense power and people could recognize its pure aura so it became very popular and many went to claim it but strangely, nobody was able to pull it out of the stone it was embedded in. "

" But one day, two villagers saw two children. They say one of the children came from the wind and one came from fire. The villagers raised them and when they turned 15, they went to try and pull it out. "

" The wind child tried but she failed. The boy of fire pulled and wasn't able to completely pull it out but it moved. He asked the girl to hold the stone but she was hesitant. People have tried to touch the stone but it always gave them a powerful shock of energy. "

" She bent down and touched it, but nothing happened. Now that she was holding the rock, the boy pulled and the saber came out. That same day, the went back to the village to find it being attacked. "

" The evil sword had a new host, a blue knight. The struck swords and strangely, they both disappeared, both swords and both opposing forces. "

It was dark outside now and they all were still interested but they gave Cassandra a look that said hurry up. She caught on and continued her story.

" They say that they remained missing forever and that the school was built on that site, the theatre on the exact place where they went missing. But they say that at night, the Azure Knight still wanders around here, finally regaining his mind but still lost. "

Cassandra finished up and looked around. All the girls seemed scared and even the boys sort of did. _' God, I forgot about that last part. Now I'm scared. I better get home. '_

" Ok you guys, rehearsal is over. Time to go home. " She rushed out, leaving them watching her retreating figure.

They were all silent until Mina finally broke it. " Let's hurry home you guys, it's getting late. " They all silently nodded and left the auditorium. Mina was holding on tight to Hwang's arm while Talim and Lynette held Yunsung's.

" Yunney, you don't think that story was true do you ? " asked a frightened Lynette. " O...oo..f.f...fff. c..oo...uu...rs...e ..no...no..not... " he said back which earned him a strange look from them all.

" Oh, yeah, I forgot. Yun here is afraid of ghosts. I don't really know why though. " told Mina while he blushed. Sudddenly they heard a scream.

" AAaaagggghhhghh " came a high pitched voice. Yunsung, Lynette, and Talim looked at eachother and charged ahead leaving Mina and Hwang in the dust.

They came to a scene with Cassandra fighting with a shadow. They stopped all in a row and Xianghua came. " You guys ! What's happening ! I just heard a scream and ran out ! "

" I don't know but we're gonna have to help her. " Yunsung said. They all stared ahead. The shadow smshed his sword down but Cassandra used her book bag to hit the hilt and move it away.

It was about to make another hit but staggered forward when Talim landed a kick on the back oh his head. Cassandra ran over and panted out, " What are you guys doing here ? Thanks by the way. "

" Wait. What are you doing here in front of my house ? " asked Xianghua.

" Well, after I left the school, I was walking home and then that dude there just attacked me ! " it seems she was about to say more but the shadow seemed poised for another attack.

Casssandra was about to charge but suddenly kneeled down in pain. Lynette looked down and saw blood. " Xianghua, we need to take her to your house ! She's hurt ! Yunney, Tally, we'll leave this up to you ! "

Lynette and Xianghua carried Cassandra to safety while Yunsung and Talim remained. " It seems it's up to us again to take care of the bad guy. "

" Um hum ! " the stranger brang down his giant sword between them and split the ground but Yunsung and Talim jumped apart, just in time.

It took the silhouette a while to pull the sword out of the ground so Talim and Yunsung charged in for the attack. But before they could land a hit, it released an orange force that blew them away.

_' What the hell was that ! ' _thought Yunsung as he got up. After seeing Talim was ok, he attacked again. He performed a sliding kick but the shadow grabbed his leg.

It lifted Yunsung off of the ground adn started spinning him around, and around, and around, then finally letting him fly across the street, right into the incoming Hwang.

" Damn, good thing I don't run that fast. Whoa, those two are knocked out but still ok. " Mina left them with swirls in their eyes.

" Hey Tal, I guess I'll be replacing Yun for awhile. "

" What ! Why ? Is he ok ? "

" Sure, of course he is, just knocked out a bit. "

Talim sighed then quickly went back on alert. She started a barrage of punches and kick, when she moved back, it seemed that it had no effect.

_' What the heck ? '_ Mina went in for attack now. She thrust the back of her palm into it's stomach then punched him, she then balled her fists together and smacked the back of his head.

When he fell forward, she kicked his feet and he fell, gruntung in pain. " Hmm, it worked. " Talim caught on and went to attack again. He did a low sweep but she Wind Leaped right over him.

She spun in the air and kicked him, then went to his side. She grabbed his shoulder and went up, then pulling down, in an arc, pulling him down with her.

When he was down, she spun in the air, about to land in a split but it's body melted into the ground. " Wha- " Talim didn't have time to finish. She was interrupted by another scream from the house.

**Ok, Chapter 20 is done ! How was this ? Please Review.**


	21. The Ghost Hunt at the school

**Soulcalibur High**

**By: Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer : Yay ! I don't own Soulcalibur ! I know, I'm still in denial. How sad the truth is. **

" Wha- " Talim didn't have time to finish. She was interrupted by another scream from the house. Talim and the others quickly got up and rushed towards the house.

" Aaaaagggggghhhghghghhh agggggghhghghghgh agghhgghghghgggaahgh ! " Cassandra and Lynette were the ones who were screaming in front of the house.

Yunsung got there first. " What's wrong you two ? "

Cassandra tried to jump into Yunsung's arms but Lynette got there first.

" Yunney, there was a rat ! Can you believe it ! " all Yunsung could do was sigh. Cassandra started to pout then yelped out in pain. Xianghua was dabbing her leg in alcohal while Talim was wrapping it up in a bandage.

" Thank you but I think I should go home now. " Cassandra started to walk home again.

" Wait, maybe we should go with you. In case that ... thing attacks you again. " the others nodded along but she shook her head no.

" Don't worry about me. I'm set, besides, nothing will ever try to hit something this beautiful. " and she started walking away, whipping out her cell phone.

" ...O...k... She sure is pompous. Anyway, we should be heading home. Thank you for your hospitality. " said Mina and they all started walking away but Xianghua stood in their way.

" I know you have to go but what are we gonna do about the ghost ? "

" Wha- ! Where ? " said Yunsung, frightened, earning from them all a sad sigh.

" You guys noticed that that thing was the ghost of the Azure Knight right ? What should we do ? During the school performance he could attack the audience, which we can't have. "

" She's right you guys, he took on all of us, he has some pretty destructive power. And it won't be just us this time, innocent students could get hurt. " stated Mina.

They all put their heads down and thought. Was there any way to stop him ? Finally Talim came up with an idea.

" This might be pretty risky but we don't really have a choice do we ? We have to go to the school theatre and stop him. Soon. We don't know when he will attack. "

" She's right, and of course I'm in. " said Lynette and she put her hand in the middle of the group.

" I feel like a superhero now. We're secretly breaking into places, to fight demons and ghosts, and all for the greater good. Of course I'm not a hero, but you know I'm always in. " Yunsung put his hand on top of Lynette's.

" I don't really know if you guys do this everyday or not, but interesting stuff does happen wherever you guys go so count me in too. " Xianhua joined the group of friends.

" Wherever the young ones go, I will always to have to watch them. " Mina put her hand in.

" And wherever my family goes, I go. " Hwang put his hand in the circle.

Talim was final to put her hand in. " Thanks you guys. " they were about to head off when another voice came.

" Oh no you're not ! You guys are not leaving me behind. " and Cassandra appeared.

" What's up ! What are you still doing here ? " asked Lynette.

" Well, for your information, my cell phone seems to not be working and I have to settle something with that Azure Knight. "

"... O...k... It seems us 7 will go in tonight and vanquish the evil spirit. But first, we have to suit up. " and they all proceeded to Talim's house and into Mina and Hwang's car.

They let Lynette off to run to her store. In a matter of minutes, Lynette's shadow came out, carrying shadows of various shapes and dumped them in the trunks of the car and they went off to the school.

" Ok, they're isn't much of a challeng getting into school, only that huge barbed wire fence but that's all. Everyone got it ? " after everyone nodded, Talim led the way.

When they reached the fence she looked at Yunsung. He nodded and put out his hands together. She stepped up on them and he threw her over the fence.

She landed successfully and heard four more thumps to her right. She looked and saw Mina, Hwang, Xianghua, and Lynette. Talim wasn't sure but she was sure she heard distinct converstion on the other side of the fence.

" Never mind, I change my mind ! I am not jumping over that thing. No...no...no ! " Talim could hear something sailing through the air and then a heavy, really heavy, weight land on her.

" Whoa there, you seem petite on the outside but you're really something on the inside aren't you ? " struggled out Talim. Cassandra looked down and gasped. She got off but did not offer a hand at all.

Talim hastily got off then dusted herself off when she stopped. " Oh damn. I'm not gonna ... whoa ... whoa ! " and she heard a tearing sound and another weight pummeled her.

" This is really sad. Does anyone else want to fall on me and kill me with their heaviness ? "

" Hey ! I don't weigh that much ! And I even tore my shirt. " he pointed at his ripped shirt. " Ummm. I see you're in pain, but I'm in even more ! " yelled Talim and Yunsung finally realized he was on top of her.

He quickly got off then the older ones pointed out a disturbing fact. " Ummmmm, did anyone bring the weapons along ? " they all froze at this.

" Oh sh- " Cassandra started.

" Oh yeah ! Ok, you guys wait here ! " suddenly, Lynette whipped out a small tube and went to the fence. She opened a cap and then a red laser came out. In no time flat, there was a giant hole.

" Ummm Lynette, why didn't you use that in the beginning ? And where did you- , never mind. " said Talim

" Well, because, I forgot about it ? Hehe. " she then ran out before anyone could say anything else and came back in about a minute.

She handed everyone thier weapon which raised a few eyebrows.

" How did you do that so fast ? How can you even see in this darkness ? " asked Xianghua.

" Yeah and how did you know to give me this weapon. " asked Cassandra, holding up the small sword and shield.

Cassandra got her old starry eyed, evil smile, scarey look. " Ddddooooo yyyyyoooouu rrreealllly wwannnt tttooo kkkknnoooww ? " but before they could answer, she was being pushed away by Talim.

" No, they really don't. Come on, we have to find the ghost. " They finally reached the auditorium. Talim gulped and reached for the handle ... but then, the door exploded open !

" Aaaaaaggggghhhhh ! " as everyone protected their face from the erupting wind, Talim felt something brush against the side of her arm. When she turned, she saw the shadow running towards the school !

" Yunney, get him ! " yelled Lynette. Yunsung nodded and he grabbed the two people closest to him and pulled them with him. After a few minutes, he lost the shadow and his way.

He looked to Talim for help, but she wasn't there ! On his right was a blushing Cassandra and on his left, was Hwang. Yunsung sighed and let their hands go, just to be attacked by a giant sword !

" Umm, I think Yunsung grabbed the wrong hands. How sad. " the other 3 girls nodded along. Suddenly, a figure slid out from the shadows ! It was a man but he had old, decaying skin and his whole body was covered in bandages and metal parts.

" Hiiissssss. " It's eyes were covered in a belt. Suddenly, he flashed out 3 dolls that looked like a dark blue knight, Xianghua, and Mina ! He waved his hands over them and a topaz and garnet jewel appeared.

Suddenly, Mina and Xianghua attacked !

Back to the trio, they were having a pretty hard time. Hwang got a cut on his leg, and the only people who could fight effectively was Cassandra and Yunsung.

" Haaaa ! " Cassandra leaped off the monster's shoulders and threw her shield. After performing a spin, she landed and the shield ricocheted off the being and fell onto her hands.

Yunsung attacked now, he kicked him hard in the face and gave a powerful upward slash, but still nothing happened.

" God ! Nothing is working ! " Cassandra charged toward him but he striked back and broke her shield.

Meanwhile, Lynette was guarding Talim from Xianghua and Mina while Talim was fighting the strange man.

" Umph. " Lynette just blocked a powerful blow from Xianghua. Talim just threw a spin kick at the man but he bent lower than humanly possible and dodged it.

Talim was about to pass out from fatigue but then the shine of the dolls caught her eyes. " Ay ya ! " she kicked the dolls away and threw her two bladed tonfas at them.

Lynette saw this and threw her tambourines, in par with the tonfas. The blades pierced the center where the jewels were and the tambourines drived them through and they broke.

Mina and Xianghua stopped attacking and froze up a bit. Xianghua was first to react and she threw her sword at the knight doll and it also broke.

" Ha ! " Yunsung slashed but the knight disappeared. " Whoa, what the heck ? We better get back to the others ! " he put Hwang on his back and rushed out, with Cassandra closely following behind.

" Talim ! " he threw Hwang down onto Mina and ran to Talim's side, leaving Cassandra with a sad look on her face.

_' I guess I lost him. Well, I never really knew him anyways, just went for his looks. Maybe she is the best person for him. '_ she was snapped out of her thought when the man ran towards her.

" Aaahhhh ! Stay away from me ! " and she landed a barrage of kicks, ending with a powerful spin kick and backflip kick and he was knocked out.

" Whoa... " was all they could say before...

" School Security ! Is anyone there ? "

**Ok ! Chapter 21 done ! So, how was this chapter ? I ran out of ideas for awhile there so how was this new one ? Was the fight ok, even though it wasn't long enough to be counted as one ? Please review !**


	22. More Adventures in the House

**Soulcalibur High**

**By : Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Soulcalibur ! I know, this is so unlike me, but I hear my story is pretty good, YAY ! And side note : Cassandra, Sophitia, and Siegfried have turned good. Woo Hoo ! And thank you reviewers Nakoya, the-everglow, Azure Kaze, and Empyreal Maiden !**

" School Security ! Is anyone there ? "

" Ahhgg ! You guys, we better leave ! " Talim led the way out of the hole in the fence and towards the cars.

" NO ! YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE ! NEVER ! YOU GUYS GO ON WITHOUT ME ! " that was Lynette of course. Talim stopped before getting in the car.

" Come on shorty, hurry up and get in. "

She looked back towards the school. " No. You know Lynette. If I don't go and bail her out, she's just going to get in more trouble. "

" Well, I would say ok, but what are you going to tell him ? " asked Yunsung.

" Hmm. I donna know. But I'll think of something. " she winked at him and closed the door. The car started up and was about to leave but she opened the door again.

" But don't go into my room. And lay out some food for Alun, just don't get close to him, just fill up his bowl and water dish. Got it ? "

" Fine, fine. " and they drove off, leaving Talim to face school security. She went back through the hole and saw a struggling Lynette, whose hand was held by a dark man with ... a glowing eye ?

" Do you know it's against the rules for you to be here ? And with the Azure Ghost case, it's very dangerous. You don't want to get hurt do you ? " said the man menacingly.

" Actually, that's why she was here. We were here to bust the ghost. And as it figures, we found this strange man and he attacked us so we knocked him out. " said Talim, coming out of the darkness. Any other normal person would be shocked but the man wasn't.

" Hey there girl. I think you're lying, when I did a survey check, nobody was here except for your little friend. And besides, with your little body, how could you possibly knock out anybody ? "

Talim and Lynette got angry at this. Talim nodded to Lynette who nodded back. Lynette pulled her hand out which made him have both his arms straight out, pointing left and right.

Lynette got on his arm and rolled on his shoulders over to the other side and before she reached the ground, she kicked his back and somersaulted off to safety.

Talim was up now. As he staggered towards her, he got ready for a punch. When he got really close and pulled his hand back, she spun to the side and punched down hard and then used her other hand to uppercut him.

Talim leaned down and blinked her big cute eyes. " Do you still think we're weak, fragile, and delicate ? " she asked sweetly.

" What are you talking about ? I never called you two that ! "

" Oh, don't be a sore loser. And I know, but you were thinking it ! " stated Talim which made the man sweatdrop.

" Fine ! You can fight ! But that still does not prove you guys were hear to reveal the Azure Knight. Nobody was here when I checked. "

" How can that be ? " yelled Lynette and she ran off leaving Talim to sweatdrop. Suddenly, after 1 minute, she appeared right behind Talim, scaring her to the ground.

" Whoa ! "

" He was right. That strange man's body wasn't there. What should we do ? " Talim was deep in thought but then she brightened up.

" Sir, if you don't want the entire school to know that school security was beaten by two puny girls, will you PLEASE keep us off the hook this time only ? "

The man seemed deep in thought but finally lifted his head. " Fine. "

_' Whoa, that was simple. But we should take the chance and escape ! " _Talim pushed Lynette to the exit but turned back, risking one question.

" What is your name ? "

He hesitated before answered but he did, " Zasalamel. "

_' Zasalamel, why does that sound so familiar ? Hmmm. Wait ! What the heck ! He plays as my cousin in Romeo and Juliet ! Better get out of here before he realizes who I am ! "_

After Talim and Lynette left, Zasalamel pulled out his cell phone. " You were right, this Talim seems interesting. I think we will hold that tournament after all. Hmhmhmhm. "

Talim and Lynette ran home as fast as they could, to be greeted by Yunsung, Mina, and Hwang.

( Hard breathing ) " Phew. So, where is Lynette and XIanghua ? "

" Well, on the way home, we dropped Xianghua off and Cassndra got her cell phone to work and her butler just picked her up. Now that that is over, what happened to you two ? Give all the details ! " said Mina excitedly.

So Talim and Lynette told them everything.

" So do any of you have any idea who this Zasalamel character is ? " asked Talim.

After everyone nodded no, they all sighed in defeat. Hwang glanced at the clock and saw that it was 9:00.

" Come on you guys, time for bed. " they all looked at the clock and they started going to their rooms. Talim, Yunsung, and Lynette went to Talim's room while Mina and Hwang went to Sanput's room.

( They previously moved Lynette's bed into Talim's room because of all the attacks )

" Yunney, leave for a bit. Me and Tally have to change. Unless you wanna watch. " after Yunsung left the room blushing, Lynette and Talim started their ' girl talk '.

" Hey Tally, have you noticed that in the rewrite of Romeo and Juliet, Cassandra took out all the romantic scenes ? " asked Lynette.

" Whoa, yeah. Wow, you're right ! I didn't even notice that ! " _' Yes ! I better tell Cassandra thanks. '_

_' Damn it Cassandra ! This is not helping the plan ! '_

" Lynette, umm, are ok ? " Talim was staring as Lynette was angrily crumpling her skirt.

" Oh, hehe. Nothing... nothing's wrong at all... ! EXCEPT FOR ALUN EATING THAT DIRTY RAT ! AAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH ! " after seeing the rat in her bird's beak, Talim also screamed.

" What's wrong you gu- " he started blushing like crazy when he realized they were barely clothed.

" GET OUT JOCK-HEAD ! " and he was blown back by the volume of their screams. He actually flew all the way back to Sanput's room.

Mina and Hwang popped their heads out and saw Yunsung and sighed, then closed the door. ( Sanput's room was across the hallway from Talim's )

After a few minutes, Talim came charging out, of course in her pajamas and grabbed Yunsung's ear and dragged him back to the room and slammed the door.

" Poor Yun, girls can be scary when confronted with bad boys. " said Mina sadly.

" You got that right. " Hwang immediatly regretted what he said.

" Wwwwwhhhhhaaaaatttt dddddiiiiiddddd yyyyyyyoooooouuuuu sssssaaaayyyy ? " Mina's battle aura raged on.

" Jockey red-head, what did I tell you about feeding Alun ! "

" I don't know ! He started squacking whenever he saw me ! "

" I don't mean to be rude, but can you SHUT UP ! Man, you sound like an old married couple. "

Talim and Yunsung blushed at this and did shut up. " Fine, come on Yun, we need to sleep, the play is gonna open soon. "

" Yeah, you're right. Let's go. "

They instinctively went to the same bed, which led to a smirk from Lynette before she turned off the lights. Soon after, Lynette heard a ruffle in the darkness.

" Yunney. "

" Yes shorty ? "

" Why are you in my bed ? "

" Because I have no where else to sleep. "

" Oh. "

" squeak ! squeak ! "

" AAAAGGGHHHHH ! RATS ! "

" Whoa Tal ! Watch where you're kicki- whoa ! "

A flash went off, revealing the scene and the camera. " Haha. Sorry you guys, that noise was me. "

" LYNETTE ! " they both yelled.

" He he he. "

Talim and Yunsung groaned and they all went back to sleep.

The next day, Xianghua saw Talim, Yunsung, Lynette, Mina, and Hwang running towards the school with a piece of toast trailing out of their mouths.

" Hmm, typical family of weirdos. " then Yunsung came charging in, right before the bell for homeroom rang.

" Yunsung, ummm, terrible news. " Cassandra came running by.

" Ummm mam, nut noe. " he finished chewing his toast.

" I see you have enough problems, but there is one more. The principal announced that the play is due tomorrow ! "

" What ! Why ! "

" It seems there is this important board member coming for only one day so he wants to impress him or something, and one more thing, we have to change scripts back to the original piece. "

" What ! Does that mean all the romance scenes are back ? " he asked, fear in his voice.

" Umm. He he he. Yeah. " and she rushed back to her seat, on the other side of the classroom.

_' God, why do hate me so much ? Ugh. Why am I talking to you ? I'm not even Catholic. '_ Cassandra was sulking.

" Whoa, I wonder if Tal knows this. "

And as it figures, Detective Lynette learned the truth already. After she told Talim, she took it rather well and waited until lunchtime to talk to the others.

The usual people sat at the table, but this time including Cassandra.

" So, do you think you guys are ok with this ? " asked Cassandra timidly.

" Well, what, there is only one romantic scene right. " said Yunsung smiling until he looked at the people groaning then his smile turned upside down.

" WHAT ! More than one extra scene ! "

" I'm afraid so Yunney. " said Lynette which still owned her a few glares from passing by girls.

" Well, one more day until the big opening of Romeo and Juliet ! " said Mina and Hwang happily.

**Yes ! Another chapter complete ! So, how was this chapter ? Please review.**


	23. The Final Preperations

**Soulcalibur High**

**By : Tsubasa Caligapher**

**Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Soulcalibur. I fell happy today so I admit my loss.**

**Author's note : Ok you guys, is you forgot, Lynette also calls Yunsung Yunney. There were some problems with my previous reviewers so now I cleared it up. **

**It was the day before opening night...**

" Come on Yunney, time to go to bed. It's opening night tomorrow, we have to go to bed early. " They were both wiped out from rehearsing their new script.

" Yeah. He he. Yeah ... " Yunsung said nervously.

_' I wonder if Tal will get mad if I told her that I didn't memorize the lines of the new script yet. ' _

After Talim went to her room and closed the door, she was facing her own problem.

_' Dang it ! Why did the principle have to be such a kiss-up ! Now I barely know my new lines. Oh well, I doubt Yunsung has it down either. I just hope I'm wrong. '_

" Lynette ! " yelled Talim to her friend.

" Ok, I'm coming ! Coming ! " and Lynette burst in carrying a whole bunch of bags.

" Ok, I'm not gonna ask. I have learned by now. "

" Don't worry Tally. You and Yunney go to bed early ok ? I have to do something. I'm just gonna be downstairs so don't sleep in separate beds yet ok ? Ok, bye ! " she speeded out and rushed out of the room.

" Hey Tal. Why isn't Lynette going to bed too ? Hey, can I sleep on her bed then ? "

" Well, Lynette told us that we can't sleep on different ... " Talim realized just then what Lynette said.

_' Whoa. This seems like Lynette trying to get us together... again. '_ they both thought at the same time.

" Ok, once again. Yunney, turn around that way and I'll turn around this way. K ? "

" Yeah, yeah. Let's just hurry up, I'm starting to get nervous and when I do, it's really hard for me to sleep. "

" Fine, fine. " and they both got on the bed, facing away from eachother until Yunsung moved.

" Oooooooooowwwwwwwwwwww ! "

" Lynette be quiet ! They will hear us. Here's another band-aid. Are you sure you don't want us to do it ? Even Hwang can sew better than you. " Mina whispered worridly.

Lynette was silently weeping at her bandaged fingers.

" No ! Come on ! You guys are busy enough with the fireworks. I at least have to finish their costumes. I wonder how they will react to the new finale ? "

" I don't think they'll really care. It's not anything big, except the fireworks...and the dancing...and the music. " whispered Mina.

" As if that is anything small. " said Hwang sarcastically which made Lynette giggle and made Mina fume.

" Hey ! You're supposed to side with- " Mina stopped in mid-sentence when she heard something coming downstairs. Everything seemed to freeze at that moment.

Mina frantically started to throw things under the table and couch while Lynette and Hwang followed suit. She then shut off the light to see Yunsung walking and scratching his belly to the fridge.

" Mina, won't he hea- oof ! " Hwang was elbowed by Mina.

" Did you forget already ? Everyday at exactly 10:54 p.m., he sleep walks to the refrigerator and automatically gets a glass of something to drink and then goes back to sleep. "

" Oh yeah. I forgot about that. How long have I been gone ? "

" Ooooohhhhh. So that's how Yunney does it. "

" Does what ? " both Mina and Hwang asked but Lynette waited until Yunsung got back upstairs before she spoke.

" Everyday in the middle of the night, I hear this noise and when I turn on my night vision camera towards the love-birds, I always see them facing eachother. Not away. "

Mina and Hwang nodded in understandment. Then, Lynette flashed out her camera.

" Do you guys wanna see ? " she said excitedly. Mina and Yunsung nodded enthusiastically but then they all saw the glowing numbers of the clock.

" 11:00 ! " they yelled in their whispery voices.

" Never mind you guys ! We don't have time ! We have to finish by tomorrow and go to sleep while we're at it. "

The other two nodded and took out their supplies from their hiding places to find them ruined ! They all sighed but they knew this had to be done.

By 5:00 it was finally done.

" Aaaagggghhhh... " Lynette yawned. She looked over at the sleeping Mina and Hwang. She staggered over and woke them up.

" Sleep...now...have...wake...later... " they somehow understooed her message and they all secretly and tiredly snuck up to their rooms.

Lynette saw the sleeping couple and smiled before she gracefully collapsed on the bed to avoid waking Talim and Yunsung. The alarm rang at 6:30 but Lynette was really tired and it was on her side so she accidently shut it off instead of pressing the snooze button.

Talim slowly woke up and looked at the clock.

" 3:00 ! " she screamed. The loudest scream by far.. Yunsung and Lynette fell off their beds and you could hear identical thumps coming from Sanput's room.

" Tally ! What's wrong ! " Lynette yelled in her childish voice. She saw the clock and also screamed... and fainted.

" Oh my god ! You guys, what's wrong ! " asked Mina while she burst in the room. She glanced at the clock and then at the yawning Yunsung and sighed.

" Sheesh Yun. Your habits are starting to catch up with you. Why is it that only Tal or I can wake you up. Not an alarm or ... even common sense ? "

" What even happened ? " said Yunsung tiredly. Talim pointed at the clock.

" oohhhhh...Oh ! " he looked around wildly for an answer but everyone seemed dumbfounded.

" Uuuhhhh. I think this is my fault you guys. " said Lynette.

Everyone sighed but nobody seemed mad.

" Oh well. You guys, we should still head over to school for the performance though. It's gonna start at 5 so we still have time. "

Yunsung and Talim sadly nodded.

" Ummm. You guys, go on first. Lynette, stay here and help me for a bit ok ? " Lynette and Mina nodded along.

" Up,up,up. Come on you two. Time to go to school ! ... boy that sounded wrong. " when Mina pushed them out the door, she stuck her head back in and winked at the other two.

After 5 minutes of silence, Hwang and Lynette looked at eachother and hastily ran around the room, taking everything out of it's hiding place and throwing them in Hwang's car.

When they got to school, they rushed into the auditorium and met a worked-up Cassandra. She spotted them and hurridly rushed over.

" Oh my god ! I am sooooooooooo glad you're here. Everything is going wrong ! "

" Whoa there girl. Cassandra, what's wrong ? " said Talim, concerned.

" Well ! My sister, her ' boyfriend ', and this guy named Maxi are sick ! And, we thought you guys were a no-show. Now, I have to try and direct it by myself ! And are you guys ready for the fina- "

Before she could finish, Mina had clamped her hand over her mouth and dragged her away.

" What was that all about ? " asked Yunsung but Talim just shrugged. Suddenly Cassandra and Mina rushed back in another frenzy.

" Tal, Yun ! Hurry up and get into your costumes ! The audience is already here ! " said Mina frantically. Lynette and Hwang burst in carrying tons of bags but then saw Talim and Yunsung and ran back out.

" Ok, come on you guys. Put on your costumes that Lynette made. " and pushed them to the dressing rooms while Cassandra went to go help Lynette and Hwang with the bags.

It was now 4:50, and Talim and Yunsung just got their costumes on and they looked really good.

" Whoa Tal you look... look... look ... " he was stunned.

" Ok, don't worry jock-head. I know what you mean. And you look pretty dashing yourself. "

Suddenly, the intercom went on. " Dear ladies and Gentlemen. We will be now presenting ... Romeo and Julliet ! "

" Ok Yunney, it's all up to us now. "

" You're right, let's go. "

And they all walked into the light of the opening curtain.

**Yay ! Chapter 23 is up ! Next chapter is the premier of Romeo and Juliet, Soulcalibur style. Hope you tune in for the next chapter and please review !**


	24. Romeo and Juliet

**Soulcalibur High **

**By : Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 24**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Soulcalibur. Life stinks doesn't it.**

**Author's Note : Ok, some of you will probably be disappointed in this but I know ALMOST NOTHING about Romeo and Juliet so this is sort of my version ok ? Sorry if you wanted the original play. And I'm just going to do 2 scenes but they're really short. Sorry again. Oh and one more thing. Even though I made the finale sound like some big important thing, it really isn't so sorry for disappointing you again. And I also don't know Kilik, Maxi, Lynette, and Talim's last name so I made it up.**

It was just after the first scene and everything went well so far, except that since nobody really knew their lines well enough, they dropped the old english and just made up some words to fit along with it.

So far in the story, the two feuding families, the Capulets ( Juliet ) and the Montagues ( Romeo ), try to deal with their children. The Old Capulet throws a party so Juliet can be wooed by an already chosen groom.

Romeo himself sneaks into the party, trying to steal the look of Rosaline, a young girl he has been persueing but instead falls head-over-heels for Juliet.

Romeo is disappointed that Juliet is from the enemy family but takes a daring risk and stays on the Caput estate, even after the party has broken up.

The next scene was the balcony scene and Talim, Yunsung, AND Cassandra were as nervous as they could get.

" Uuummm mmmeeee ggguuuddd. " Cassandra was furiously biting her fingernails in anticipation. Mina briefly looked at her then turned away but then quickly turned back and whacked Cassandra's hand away from her mouth.

" Lay off it man ! It's reaching the cuticle ! Stop worrying already. Yun and Tal are doing fine and you are doing great for having to go through this all alone. Don't worry. Just watch. "

" I know but next is the balcony scene and they don't know any of the lines ! "

" Oh well, I guess they'll just have to wing it. Hehe. "

" But this is not good ! There is a kissing scene in the next act and I don't know if they are ready for it yet ! "

" Hmmm. You're right. They're not ready for it. They are both too immature. " after seeing Cassandra's shocked face, she quickly distracted her with something else.

" Ummm oh ! Look ! We have to help Lynette and Hwang set up for the finale. Come on, come on. " Mina pushed her towards the frantically working Lynette and Hwang.

Talim and Yunsung were nervously standing on the stage, waiting for the famous balcony scene to take place. She glanced at him who also glanced and they both looked away, blushing.

It was silent for a moment but they couldn't stand it.

" Hey- " they both started but stopped. They were blushing even more now but they still had time to go.

" Well- " they said again.

" No, it's ok shorty, you go first. "

" No Yunney, you go. "

" Oh come on ! Just say what you have to say. "

" Fine...well, are you ready for the kiss ? "

It was the question that both of them feared most.

" Well, " (clears throat ) " as I said before, we are almost like family and they always give the friendly kiss right ? "

" Well yeah but one problem. Ok, two. First of all, we're not exactly family. And second, I don't think you forgot but they kiss eachother on the CHEEK.

Yunsung heard the inunciation on the word cheek but he couldn't figure out anything else. Talim realized their were no more choices and they had to do this to make the play a success.

" Sheesh. OK, hey. We don't really have a choice now but I think I know a way for us to get this scene to work. " Yunsung stopped wracking his brain and his ears perked up. He looked at her questioningly.

" We..we...well..I...think.. we have to k..ki...kis..kiss. R.rri...rig..right now. " Yunsung gaped at this idea but he saw her emabressed but serious look and he knew she was right.

" Fine. I guess you're right. We don't have another choice do we ? " after Talim firmly nodded no, he sighed and put his head in his face. He took his face out and he had a new look of resolve.

Yunsung nodded to Talim who nodded back. They came right in fromt of eachother. They glanced nervously from side to side but finally looked eachother in the eye.

They closed their eyes and unsteadily leaned forward ... only to pull away at the end.

" Aaaahhggg. This is not working ! " said Talim angrily.

" Oh my god ! You're right. It's like it wasn't meant to happen or something. "

" Wai. Wai. Wait. Waitwaitwaitwaitwaitwait. I think I know what you mean, _' It wasn't meant to happen. '_ My mom said the same thing. She said that if something doesnt happen, we don't deserve it. "

" ...O...k... Let's just pretend I know what you meant. Would you explain it anyway ? "

" Oh my god red-head. I mean that, Romeo and Juliet fell in complete and true love right when they met. This is one of the most emotional scenes in the play and we are barely best friends. "

" Hmmm. Best friends now eh ? " Talim blushed but quickly grew angry and was about to retort but he out his finger on her lips with a comical face.

" Ah ah ah ! The scene is about to start so get on your little balcony. " Talim but his finger and he yelped back in pain. After being satisfied, she went to her balcony.

Yunsung put his finger in his mouth and also went into place. The curtain rised and once again Talim and Yunsung had to wing it.

Talim went to her spot, right in the middle of the balcony.

" Wow. Dear god I feel weary. That boy was soo handsome. Everything would be perfect, except for the fact that he is from the opposite family. " Yunsung positioned himself in front of the balcony.

" Oh gods, I pray to you. What should I do ? Should I tell him that- " Talim leaned on the rail and it broke ! She screamed as she fell to her impending doom.

Cassandra just walked in carry a whole bunch of crates and saw Talim falling.

" Oh my gosh ! I forgot to reinforce the rails ! " and she dropped her crate, containing fireworks ! Only one was set off and it flew right towards the stage.

_' Oh no ! I hope it doesn't end this way ! Umph ! '_ Talim fell right into the hands arms of Yunsung who was luckily in the right place. The firework set off before exploded in the background, just right for the scene, earning applause.

" Thanks. " she quietly said. Both for the play and in reality.

" Your welcome my fair maiden. So, are you going to continue your confession to the gods ? " he said smirking.

" Why of course. One again, should I tell him that I have fallen for him ? Or forget about him and go to that pompous Paris ? " she stopped to look at his shocked reaction at her little joke.

She chuckled and continued on, " Never mind. I think I already know the answer. " they both looked into eachother's eyes and knew the time had come.

They both leaned in and kissed, but a small peck. The curtain slowly fell down while the audience applauded. After it was all the way down, Talim quickly jumped out of his hands and turned away, blushing as hard as ever.

It was once again silent.

" Come on shorty, we just did what we had to do. It's doesn't mean anything ok ? Just for the play. So stop worrying about it. "

" Um. Ok. " _' Wow. How did I know I was thinking about it ? Well, he's probably right but I'm confused. If that kiss meant nothing, why did I like it so much ? '_

Yunsung himself was thinking he same thing._ ' Whoa. Tal is pretty light, even for her small figure. Disregarding what I said, I think I liked that kiss ! I am so confused. '_

Over the announcement, they heard that the next scene will take place soon so the to-be couple went to their places.

" Whew ! " said all four of them as they finally set up the fireworks behind the stage.

" Ok ! We finally finished this. Now, only one more problem. We still have to tell Tal and Yun about the new finale and see if they actually agree to it. " everyone nodded.

" Well first, the person to talk to Talim will of course be Lynette. Now, for Yunsung, it's going to be either me or Mina. " stated Hwang.

" Hmm. Yun is a pretty tough cookie with a lot of pride so I think it will take both of us to do it. Casssandra, I'm sorry but you'll be left out of this one. " apologized Mina.

" Oh it's ok. I need to rest anyway. I can't deal with those two. " Cassandra collapsed to the floor while the other three try to think up how they're going to tell Talim and Yunsung.

As the others were distracted, Cassandra noticed something glinting outside. When she inched closer, she saw that it was a camera !

The man holding seemed peculier. As she went a little closer, she realized that he was wearing a snow white owl mask and was facing the other way, towards Talim and Yunsung through the door.

_' What the heck is this freak doing here ? Wait. What if it's another one of those posessed people again ? I guess I'll just knock him out. '_

With her plan in mind, she swiftly jumped and was about to land a kick when the man turned around and deflected her kick.

" Hey ! " she bent low and did a leg sweep but he jumped over.

_' Man, this guy isn't normal. What should I do ? Come on dude ! Fall down already ! '_ she started more attacks now. She performed her swift and powerful kicks but he was able to dodge it all.

Now Cassandra was dead tired and the others were still inside, unaware. The strange man noticed her fatigue and made his first move, but it was a big mistake.

After making a high left hook, she saw the chance and bent low. Even before he could finish the punch, she quickly glided up and kicked him hard in the chin.

As he was staggering, she spun 720 degree and kicked him strong in the stomach, making him fly away. He flashed a picture of Lynette before he landed inside an incoming car and drove off.

" What the hell ! " she was so distracted that inside, act 3 and 4 were already done. " Ohhh maaannnn ! Damn it ! " and she charged back in, already forgetting about the strange man.

When she ran in, the group of three seemed unaware of Cassandra's little bout.

" Hey you guys ! Is everything ok yet ? " they all looked confused which started to make Cassandra nervous. She frantically pointed toward the dressing rooms and they all made a silent ' oh ' and nodded yes.

" Oh my gosh. I thought I was going to have a heart attack ! Running a school play by yourself is harder than you think. Better give my props to last year's producers. " she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

Lynette happily hopped forward and gave her two strong pats on the back. Which earned her glares but she didn't even notice.

" It's ok. Everything went well so far right ? "

" Yeah. Yeah ... " she started to remember her earlier fight and was about to tell the others but decided against it._ ' Everyone it already nervous enough. If I give them something elso to worry about, they'll become a wreck. I kicked his ass anyway, didn't I ? Whoh. When did I become the sentimental type ? I guess making new friends isn't always that bad. But if Lynette doesn't stop being so cheery, I'm going to kill her ! '_

As Cassandra was silently thinking and making angry hand gestures, Talim was thinking about the new finale.

_' Hmm. I guess this is a much better ending then the old tragic one. But it might be pretty big and embarrissing, I wouldn't care but I'm worried about Yunsung. '_ and Talim was right.

_' I can't believe I agreed to it ! Aaaaggghhh ! I only agreed to it because of Talim. If I had to do it by myself, NO WAY ! I am only doing this 'cause they cut out a kissing scene. '_

" Ladies and Gentlmen, here is act 5, the final scene for this production. " boasted the intercom. Following the applaude, Talim and Yunsung got into place.

Lynette was quietly thinking to herself in a corner.

_' Ok, so far, Tally and Yunney got married by Mr. Sorel, who did pretty good by the way. So then that meanie Sasa-Zala- who cares ! Goes and kills and Kilik but then Yunney got him back. hehe. But then Yunney got exhiled so Tally got sad and went to good ol' Mr.Witchcraft who mixed up that freaky potion who would make her sleep so it would seem like she was dead then she would wake up and go run off with Romeo. Then they would live happily ever after... oh who am I kidding ! I'm just acting happy because I'm worrying about my birthday. It's supposed to be my sweet sixteen but there is nothing sweet about it. My family is halfway around the world and my family here is dealing with a mega crisis ! I know I am being selfish but this was supposed to be really special. But, I can deal with this. '_

And with that set in her mind, she went off to see her friends.

" Juliette ! Please tell me you are still alive ! " it was Yunsung. It seems that before Friar Lawrence could reveal the plan to Romeo, he already heard about her death and rushed off to see her. But but not before buying a strong poisen to join her in death.

" Oh please. Don't tell me that this is the truth. " he said sadly as he gently stroked her cheek. He held up a vial full of dark green liquid and was about to drink it when-

" Romeo ? "

" So you guys ? What was supposed to happpen ? " asked Lynette to the other group.

" Well, Yun there was supposed to drink the poisen, kiss Tal there, and then die. So then she would wake up and see her dead lover, then grab his dagger and stab herself. " explained Mina.

" Well, that was a good ol' jolly story. Good thing we gave it a happy ending ! "

" Yeah. I just hope that everyone will like it this way. "

" But hey, Lynette ? Won't you want to take a picture of them kissing ? Last time you didn't get it. " asked Hwang.

" Oh. Don't worry about that. " she then took off a flower decorative pin she had on and showed it to them close up. When they leaned closer, they saw it was a camera.

" You are so weird. " said Cassandra.

" So. It's fun isn't it ? " said Lynette happily.

" Oh Romeo ! " yelled Talim as she dove into his arms.

" Ohhh. " he sighed relief as he held her.

" Oh my god. I'm so glad your safe. " they were done now, but it seemed like the crowd was waiting for something to happen. So far, that was all they were told to say.

They looked to the side and saw Mina and Hwang frantically making hand motions. After they didn't understand, Mina made a desperate move and kissed him ! But it was on the cheek so it wasn't that embarressing.

They understood but they still blushed. It was embarressing but they knew they had to do it. Once again, they leaned in for a kiss but this time, it was a real kiss.

" Woohoo ! " yelled the audience, which was mostly their classmates, and the curtain closed. Talim and Yunsung both touched their lips but the curtain rose again, for the bowing.

Most of the others came out, lining up in the order of Cassandra, Mina, Lynette, Talim, Yunsung, and Hwang. After more applause came, Lynette whispered in Talim's ear, " You ready ? "

She turned toward Yunsung to see if he heard and he nodded yes so she did also. Out of Lynette's sleeve fell a switch and she pressed it. The room immediatly darkened and lights started shining from above. Then a bright light shined on the six and they each looked up and ripped their clothes off, to reveal clothes underneath.

Cassandra was wearing a tight pink shirt and a green miniskirt. Mina was wearing metallic pants and a short red top. Lynette was wearing a jean miniskirt and a long sleeved blue shirt. Talim was wearing an jeans and a shirt shaped liked a diamond, revealing some skin. Yunsung was wearing leather pants and a leather vest. Finally, Hwang was wearing khaki jeans and an orange shirt with the sleeves ripped off.

Music was starting to play in the background and they started dancing. First came Cassandra, Lynette, and Talim, in the middle with everyone circling them, dancing hip-hop, and pretty good which earned them a few hoots from the guys in the crowd.

Them came Mina and Hwang. In the dance, it seemed like they were having a dance-off but the seductive dancing of Mina wins, with her pushing him back and fanning her face with her hand.

Then Yunsung came and did some break-dancing which earned a hearty applause. Then they started their own dances in a row and ended in a pose, where the fireworks came off, followd by an uproar of applause.

Since everyone was having so much fun, Talim and Yunsung started pulling people out from the crowd to come up on stage. Even Xianghua came up from the crowd and Kilik came from backstage.

They were all having a lot of fun and when it finally ended, an announcement was made.

" Thank you everyone for joining in our presentation. Please come again next week for the fighting tournament. "

None of them really paid a lot of attention until they heard their names.

" Many who are already participating are Yunsung Hong, Talim Tamura, Cassandra Alexandra, Sophitia Alexandra, Siegfried Schtauffen, Lynette Cepheus, Hong Seong-Mina, Hwang Seong-Gyeoung, Chai Xianghua, Ivy Valentine, Kilik Ling, and Maxi Shuri. Anymore participant, please sign up in the gymnasium.

" What is this all about ? " Talim asked, but nobody knew.

**CHAPTER 34 COMPLETE ! How was that ? I'm sorry I also took long to post this. Sorry again. But I had soooo much homework to do and I didn't have time. But next week is spring break so just wait until then ok ? Please review and tell me if you're looking forward to the tournament !**


	25. Mollecular Immobilization

**Soulcalibur High**

**By: Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 25**

**DIsclaimer : I don't own Soulcalibur. Too tired to debate about this now, and nervous about this report I have to say in front of my class.**

" What is this all about ? " Talim asked, but nobody knew.

" I mean, they just hold a tournament and automatically sign us up for it ? Who is sponsering this tournament anyway ? " yelled Cassandra angrily. But once again, nobody knew.

" Come on you guys ! Let's do this all tomorrow, I'm beat. " said Lynette tiredly. She started to yawn, then everyone else realized how tired they really were too.

" Yeah. She's right everyone. Let's go home. " they all agreed and split up. Kilik was going to take Xianghua home while Mina and Hwang went to get the cars.

" Oh wait you guys. I feel more like walking home ok ? Guys ? " Talim motioned to Cassandra, Yunsung, and Lynette and they happily walked out the door while Mina and Hwang were left standing there, scratching their head in confusion.

" Fresh air ! " yelled Talim into the night sky as she and her friends burst through the door to freedom. They were fatigued from the fun but tiring dancing and the cool wind felt good on their burning skin.

They started walking toward Cassandra's house, enjoying the peace and quiet, for once in a long time.

" You know- " Talim finally interrupted the silence.

" -I would never think any of this would happen to me, not at all. "

" You know, back in the Philippines, I was just an average school girl. Pretty average grades, good friends, and no romance life. Just any other ordinary girl. "

" Look at me now. I mean look at my clothes ! I would never wear this back at home. And now, I live with my best friends, I have to use my martial arts almost everyday just to survive, I've become a Maiden of Heaven in like one week, and we're all still alive ! '

" Hehe. You're right. We've had some pretty wild times huh ? But not all of them were bad right shorty ? "

" He's right Tally ! Remember the first date you had at the mall ? You guys exchanged your first gifts and we went to watch the movies, and had all those fun times ! "

" Yeah and we had to go undercover with Ivy. "

Talim and Yunsung blushed at the memory at the club.

" Yeah when we found you, weren't you at that stri- " Talim and Yunsung clamped their hand around her mouth. They smiled sheepishly and let Lynette go with a glare. She understood and clamped her own hands around her mouth while Cassandra was looking at this strange display.

They all starting laughing until they were near the entrance to Cassandra's mansion.

" Ok you guys, time for us to split up. " as she started to walk up her driveway, she suddenly stopped and turned back because Lynette called out.

" Hold on there girl ! " she walked up to her and pulled something out of her hair.

" Ooowww ! What the hell is wrong with you ! " she stopped when Lynette held up another hidden camera.

" Wait. I had this strange feeling before that something was going to happen to you so I hid a camera. " Lynette took something out of her pocket and inserted the camera in a small hole.

She opened a screen that was attached. At first it was all static, then it cleared up and they all leaned their faces towards it. As the picture became clearer, they just saw Cassandra working around the play.

Everything seemed normal enough, until they saw Cassandra going outside. Then they saw the battle that took place. After it was finished, they all looked at Cassandra.

" Oh yeah ! I forgot all about that ! "

" Whoa ! Cool ! Hey Cassandra ! Can you show me how to do that kick ! "

" Jock-head ! "

" What ? "

" We have more important matters at hand here. "

" Oh yeah. Right. Sorry. " Talim sadly sighed at Yunsung's lack of attention.

" All righty then. Cassandra ? Who was that man ? Do you have any idea ? " it seemed like Cassandra was deep in thought, but in the end, she didn't really know.

" I don't know anything at all. All I know is, he isn't an ordinary freak of nature. He is a freak of nature that knows how to fight. I mean, you all saw him right ? Even I was barely able to defeat him, and it was due to a mistake he made too ! "

They all knew she was right and knew they had to discuss it more but it was getting late.

" Let's talk about this tomorrow ok guys ? I need to check up on my sister. " they all nodded goodbye as they went their seperate ways.

" Hmm. They're starting to show up at school now. We have to be more careful now. "

" Awww. Come on shorty. Lighten up already. "

" Yeah Tally. Think happy thoughts. Like didn't you have fun dancing on stage ? "

" Well yeah. Especially when Yunsung fell. Hahaha. " Lynette and Talim burst out laughing when they remembered how Yunsung slipped on the floor during his dance.

" Hey ! It wasn't my fault. It's all because of Mina big butt ! " then he demonstrated a hip thrust which made them all burst into hysterical laughter that they started to cry.

" Whew. " said Talim as she wiped away a tear.

" See ! Don't you feel much better now shorty ? "

" Fine, I guess you're right. But it's getting late so we should hurry up and go home. " they all agreed to just go home and get a nice night of sleep. It was Friday afterall.

" Hello ? You guys home yet ? " yelled Yunsung loudly in the house.

" I guess maybe they're asleep already. Hmm. Wonder what time it is ?...10:30 ! Wow. I see that we missed curfew. Lynette, can you go check on the others please ? " asked Talim politely.

" Fine, fine. But right after this, I AM GOING TO BED ! " and she stomped up to the bedroom.

" Gee. I guess there is never a dull day when your roommate is Lynette. "

" Yup. And I hope you don't mind that we're all hogging up your house like this. "

" You guys don't have to worry about that at all. Besides, it would be lonely if I lived here by myself so it's kind of a fair trade-off don't you think ? "

" Yeah. An eye for an eye right ? "

" That's sorta disgusting. How about a house for roommates ? " they smiled and locked eyes until they heard Lynette yell from upstairs, " Yeah ! They're sleeping ! So I'm going to go change now ! "

" Hey Lynette ! Wait for me ! " Talim smiled at Yunsung as she ran upstairs with Yunsung following suit. He went into the bathroom and Talim went into her room with Lynette.

After 5 minutes, they were all clothed in their pajamas and went to sleep, without a protest from any of them.

The next morning was the same as always. Talim screamed, awakeung Yunsung and Lynette hopping happily on her bed with her camera in hand.

" Yunney. Go wake up Mina and Hwang while we get dressed. "

" Fine, fine. " he yawned as he went to the room across the hall. They heard him open the door and heard him trying to wake them up. Most of it was yelling but they also heard a loud splash of water.

" Tal ! Lynette ! Come here quick ! " even before they could unbutton their top, they hastily rushed out to see what the trouble was.

" I can't seem to wake them up ! " he yelled at them as they burst threw the door. Talim quickly felt their pulses and realized that it was really faint !

" Oh my god ! We have to call the hospital, quick ! " she quickly picked up the phone but realized that the line was dead.

" Come on, I have a bad feeling about this ! " said Lynette as she rushed outside.

" Whoa ! "

" Oh man ! What now ! " Yunsung led that way outside with Talim closely following behind.

When they reached the front door, they saw the mailman, milkman, neighbor, and grocer. Nothing really different... except the fact that they were all frozen !

" I don't know what the heck is going on but we need to find out soon ! Come on ! We have check up on the others ! "

**CHAPTER 25 COMPLETE ! Wow ! Another mystery on their brains. OK, I'm going to allow another vote but just until April 7th ok ? I am going to allow one person to be unfrozen and join our trio in their little adventure. These are you choices : Cassandra, Ivy, or Xianghua. Vote and review soon !**


	26. Searching

**Soulcalibur High**

**By : Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 26**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Soulcalibur. Yet. Hahahaha. I will take over Namco soon enough !**

**Author's note : And it seems like the winner of the poll was ... Xianghua !**

" I don't know what the heck is going on but we need to find out soon ! Come on ! We have to check up on the others ! " yelled Talim as she ran.

" Hold on there girl. We can't go out looking like this. Come on, even if everyone is frozen, we have to change Tally. "

" Hmph. Fine. " and they all hurried inside to change into some battle gear. They're going to have to fight who did this sooner or later. Talim sadly looked at her frozen burd as she ran up the stairs. They soon came out, out of their pajamas and fully clothed.

" First of all, let's go to Ivy's house. Ummm. Any of you guys know where she lives ? " asked Talim, just then realizing that they never went to Ivy's house before.

They all just looked at eachother blankly.

" Fine then. Plan B then. On to Cassandra's house ! " and they sprinted over as fast as they could. They proceeded up her mile long yard to finally reach her mansion.

" Ha. ha. ha. How does she get up here ? " said Lynette tiredly.

" Ummm. Her butler drives her. " Yunsung and Talim clearly pointed out.

" Ohhh yeaahhhh. Hehehe. " she blushed from embaressment. They proceeded towards Cassandra's front door and turned the doorknob to see that it was unlocked.

They looked at eachother, thinking the same thing. _' After yesterday, Cassandra would be the most cautious one out of all of us. She wouldn't just leave her door unlocked. I got a bad feeling about this. '_

And they charged in, to find everyone also frozen !

" Damn it ! It seems like it already got here. "

" Wait. We don't know that yet Yunney. Let's go see if we can locate her first. "

They nodded and split up. After searching the mansion for about half an hour, they heard Lynette call down from the upstairs.

" Hey you guys ! I think I found her ! " Talim and Yunsung rushed up the stairs and headed to a giant bedroom chamber. They saw the frozen Lynette kneeling beside her sleeping sister.

" Wow. She might seem mean sometimes but she really cares about her sister eh. "

" Yeah. That just means that we have to clean up this mess faster. " said Yunsung.

" It seems Cassandra was left frozen. So now to Plan C. Next destination is Xianghua's house. " stated Talim and they rushed to their other friend's house.

" Hi ya ! " as they neared closer to Xianghua's house, they saw that she was on her front lawn and was fighting what seemed like a giant red eyeball with pieces of armor floating around it, making a human figure.

XIanghua bent low and did a leg sweep, but she was not done there. She kept on spinning 360 degrees and used the momentum to launch herself up into a cartwheel.

Even before it could fall from the sweep, it was hit with two more devastating kicks that launched it, crashing it into her garage door.

" Xianghua ! " the trio stood side-by-side next to her.

"I am so glad you're here. When I woke up, I realized that everything besides me was frozen. Then when I went out here, that THING attacked me, right from the clear blue sky ! "

" Well, we've been through the same hell you've been through. But now we're here right ? " said Yunsung. When they all looked back the spot where the thing was, they saw a huge dent but that was all.

" Where the hell did that thing go ? "

" Not now Yunney. We have bigger problems. Tally, let's hurry up and follow it. "

" Yeah. Yunney, you stay here and catch her up with the details ok ? "

" Yeah. Sure. You guys go on ahead. "

And Talim and Lynette went on as Yunsung explained what they knew so far to Xianghua. After constant running, they realized that they were lost. There were run-down buildings everywhere and they realized that it was actually a broken construction site.

( Thunder Rumbles ) " Oh geez. I thought everything was frozen ! So why do I sense a storm coming ? "

" This solves another piece of the puzzle. "

" What ? Huh ? Hello ? " she waved her hand in front of Talim's face but she was too deep in though to even notice.

_' I guess I was right. Somebody chose to freeze only people and not nature. That's why it went from light to dark and the fact that a storm is coming. So it seems that we're dealing with something supernatural. Dang it, and when I thought that I could finally have a day off from all this business. '_

" Woo Hoo ! Hey ! STOP IG-NOR-ING MEEEEE ! " she screamed in Talim's ear.

" Aaaaaagggghhhh ! What the heck is wrong with you ! " she yelled. Her ears still ringing from the yell. Lynette was about to say something back but then lighting flashed.

She screamed and ran for cover, but not before dragging Talim along with her.

" Whoa ! Ah ! " Lynette was pulling her so fast that Talim was having touble dodging the rubble and jumping over junk. She spotted a large piece of cardboard stickout out and quickly ducked under it as lighting struck again.

" Ah. Hehehe.. If you didn't notice, I'm afraid of thunderstorms. "

" La- DUH ! "

" Hey ! You don't have to be so harsh ! "

" Lyne- woah ! There it is ! " Talim pointed to the sky to see the monster flying around. It suddenly plumetted into the ground and moved it's body parts around until it formed what seemed like a capsule.

Talim and Lynette cautiously walked over to it. Lynette carefully reached her hand out till it was about only a foot away. She reached out a little bit more then something hit her, literally.

" AAaaggghhhhh ! " they screamed as they felt pulses of energy surge through them as they were brought up into the air.

" HA ! " Talim saw a hammer and reached out for it. She pulled back Lynette's hand and threw the hammer to inctercept the energy path. Since the energy stopped, it was starting to build up then even before they could reach the ground, they were blown back by the erupting energy.

" Umph ! " they flew back into a pile of dirt. They slowly got up and saw a visible azure shield now surrounding the capsule.

" Puh ! I guess trying to touch it wasn't the best plan ever was it ? " said Lynette while she blew a strand of hair out of her face.

" Nooo. It was a great plan. " Talim replied sarcastically.

" Hmph. Fine then. Well, so what are we going to do about Mr.Electric Field over there ? "

" Well, we can't really get near him without getting electrocuted again can we ? "

" Nope. I guess we can't. I wonder what Yunsung and Xianghua are up to ? "

Back at Xianghua's house, they were dealing with thier own problems. They just realized that Xianghua twisted her ankle when she kicked the abomination.

" Ow. Ow. OW ! "

" Fine. Just stop moving around. "

" OW ! Just give me that already ! " and she took the roll of bandages from her friend. She tried to take care of her injury by herself but realized that it was impossible. She angrily threw it back at him.

He smiled and went back to work. After about half an hour, he was finally finished.

" Whew ! " he sighed as he wiped his sweat off his forehead.

" God dang it. That took you forever ! "

" Hey ! Not my fault. "

" Fine. But what can we do to help. We can't leave everything up to Lynette and Talim. "

" You're right, hmmm, what was our first plan ? Oh yeah ! Hey Chai, do you know where Ivy lives ? "

" Umm. Yeah. Actually I do. She lives in the rich part of town. "

" Why am I not surprised. All of our friends these days are secretly rich. "

" Huh ? "

" Never mind. "

" Fine then. Hurry up Yunsung, let's go. " and they slowly advanced towards Ivy's location, good thing that it wasn't really far away. After a while, they stood in front of a dark brooding mansion.

" Wow. This is interesting. But I did kind of expect this from her. "

" Yeah yeah yeah. Ok now Yunsung, time to go check up on Ivy. "

They slowly proceeded towards the front door and pulled it open.

" Hmm. Unlocked again. "

As they searched around, they saw that everything was pretty normal.

" Woah. I guess even Ivy has a elegant side. " they were in a giant hallway and were staring at a large portrait of Ivy, wearing a beautiful crimson gown and sitting gracefully.

" I hate this ! Why can't we find anything ! " and Yunsung angrily punched the wall next to the portrait and it made a sound.

" Wait. What ? " and Xianghua tapped the wall and heard that it was hollow. She motioned Yunsung over next to her and they both pushed the picture aside to see a secret passage behind it.

" Whoa. I thought this happened only in movies. "

" Ooook then. Let's hurry up and go into the deep, dark tunnel. "

" Fine. But we better hurry ! " and he rushed down the long winding stairs until he reached a big wooden door. He slowly reached out ... and backed away.

" You open it Chai. "

" Why don't you ? "

" Well ... because ... "

" You coward ! "

And she reached towards the door. She threw it open and saw...

**ANOTHER CHAPTER COMPLETED ! So, how was this chapter ? Will Talim and Lynette come up with a plan to defeat the monster ? What did Xianghua and Yunsung discover in the secret passage of Ivy's home ? Tune in for the next chapter ! And please review !**


	27. The Apocolypse and Armogeddon

**Soulcalibur High**

**By : Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 27**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Soulcalibur. Too tired today to argue.**

And she reached towards the door. She threw it open a saw ...

" A laboratory ? " they both said.

" What in the world ? " as they looked around, there were vials containing colored liquids and tubes attached to more tubes attached to strange contraptions. The only lighting in there were lit torches.

" Wow. Never knew that our dear friend Ivy was an evil scientist type. Then again, she's perfect to play the role. Next year we should do Frakenstein and she could be the misses. "

" Yunsung ! This is not the time for jokes ! Where is Ivy anyways ? " and they located her near a desk, hovering over a journal. They saw that she was frozen when she was in the process of writing something.

_' My research today went bad. It seemed that I combined the wrong chemicals and created a monstrosity. How you ask ? I don't know . It seems that I am losing my alchemist touch. Charade, I call it. It seems to use magnetic energy as a source of power and it seems to be developing a mind of it's own. But it seems that it's mind is only focused the destruction of the world. Hmm, I wonder why ? But I must go warn my friends. If they take on it bare-handed, they could easily be killed. It's body is made up of material stonger than metallic alloy and it seems like it's mind has a copying system. It has the power to copy any fighting style it observes, that is how it got away from me. But I must hurry and stop it. It has the power to freeze molecules, thus freezing people with the potential to destroy it. If any electric storms appear, it will be trouble. Charade will change into it's dormant form and collect all the energy the lightning provides. If that happens, it will be the end of the world when it unleashes all of it's stored energy. It does have a weakness though. After it awakens, it will turn into a blue and vulnerable form but you only have ten minutes to destroy it. And the only way is- ' _

Ivy was frozen before she could finish.

" Damn it, that stupid thing just had to freeze her before she could write down how to destroy it ! "

" Stop it ! No use getting mad now. We have to find Talim and Lynette first. " and they went to try anf figure out where they were, but after they got outside, they didn't have to try so hard.

" Hey, do you see that thundercloud there ? Don't you notice anything peculier about it ? "

" Yeah. Like how it's the only one in a hundred mile radius. "

" Wow. Radius. I thought you didn't know ANYTHING about math. "

" Well, have to pay attention sometimes. Right Chai ? "

" Yeah. But no time for chit-chat now. I can bet you that Talim and Lynette are there. I can just feel it. "

" Well, I hope your feeling are right. " and they headed to the abandoned construction site.

Meanwhile, Talim and Lynette were in danger.

" Woah ! Ai-ya ! " the capsule version of Charade was starting to shoot out energy beams. Good thing that Lynette and Talim were excellent dodgers or they would have been fried by now.

" This is seriously not going well. We don't even know how to approach it, let alone how to destroy it. "

" Yes, I agree very much. Umm. Tell me why we aren't running away again. "

" Well, first of all, only cowards run away. And second, we have to wait here for Yunney and Xianghia. They're smart enough to figure out that they should follow the only thundercloud in a hundred mile radius. "

" Hey hey hey. Let's not get technical now. Use normal words that I can understand. "

" Well, the sky is empty except for this one cloud. So they should be able to notice it. "

" Oh yes. I see. Now I understand it. Whoa ! " as she dodged another beam.

" Come on you guys ! Hurry up. " and Yunsung came charging in with Xianghua limping behind.

" Well well well. Speak of the devil. Did you guys find out anything during the time that we separated ? It's not like you guys just stood still for this long. "

" Well yeah. You're right. To sum it up, it's an experiment gone wrong. It would originally be invincible but we have to wait until it hatches from it's cocoon-like thingy over there then we could fight it. We have 10 minutes before it's the end of the world- "

" Wait ! What ! The end of the world ! " yelled Lynette hysterically.

" Yes ! As I was saying ! We have 10 minutes to defeat it in it's vulnerable form or else it's the end of the world. But that isn't as simple as it sounds. We don't know how to defeat it. "

" Umm. Why can't we just kick his butt like we always do ? "

" Well, we have the chance to try it out right now. " he pointed out towards the capsule. They were so busy talking that they didn't even realize that Charade had stopped firing, or the fact that it was starting to open up.

" Woah woah woah ! I'm not ready for this ! " and it finally openned up to reveal it's form from before. They sighed in relief when they thought that it's plan was ruined but then it started to change.

The giant red eyeball that was in the center turned into a dark violet. Then it's usual tan armor tuned into a shade of brown. Finally, the eyeball was surrounded by an electric force field and it's body erupted in a blue aura.

" Dang, even though we are this far away, it's aura is like a scorching heat. It seems we can't even get close. "

" I know ! Wait, let's try this ! " and Lynette picked up a pick axe and threw it at it's arm section but it burned up in the scorching heat. She got mad and picked up a hammer and threw it at the eyeball but Charade's shield deflected it.

" Aaaghh ! What the hell ! Why won't you die ! " yelled Lynette angrily.

" Ok calm down. Yunney, how long has it been ? "

" About 5 minutes... 5 MINUTES ! "

" What ! That means we only have 5 minutes left and it already seems hopeless ! "

" Aaaagghhhh. " and Lynette picked up a giant boulder which wowed the others and threw it at Charade. It was deflected before it could hit the eye again but this time they saw, the force field protected all of it's eye except for one part, the very center of the pupil.

" Hey hey hey ! Did you guys see that ? "

" Yeah we did. And I have a plan. " they huddled and quickly came apart with doubtful faces from Yunsung and Lynette.

" And we have 2 minutes to spare. " but it seemed like Charade caught on that they had a plan and jumped up to the broken constuction site. Yunsung, Lynette, and Talim quickly followed.

They hopped from bar to bar until Yunsung and Lynette were even with him, and Talim under. Yunsung and Lynette grabbed a handful of tools and started thowing them furiously at Charade.

After it seemed like they ran out of weapons, Talim threw a needle at him but he dodged it. While he was looking away, Lynette flew up and took out some rocks she hid in her sleeves. She then acrobatically spun and expertly unleashed dozens of rocks straight at his weak spot.

Charade was not ready for this so he expanded his force field beyond it's normal range and all the rocks were so powerfully thrown that it drove him off the building but he was able to safely land.

" 10 more seconds ! " yelled Talim. Charade was confused as to why she was saying this to him (?) but she wasn't saying it to him (?). She was saying it to Xianghua.

" ...5... ! " Xianghua pulled out a hairclip from her hair.

" ...4... ! " Xianghua pulled her hand back.

" ... 3... ! " Xianghua threw it as hard as she could.

" ... 2... ! " The hairclip flew directly towards the eyeball, cutting through the thermal air.

" ... 1... ! " And the hairclip was inches away when Charade unleashed the shield again ! But luckily, he only unleashed half of it and it destroyed only half of the hairclip before it stabbed him right in the center.

Charade started to shriek very loudly until he exploded ! All the stored energy was released, but not as much as it was to be but enough to hurl them back a couple of inches.

But for Lynette, it was a different case. She had not landed yet from here finishing attack and was blown back more than a few inches, it was a couple of feet ! And she fell all the way down, 3 stories.

" Oh my god ! Lynette ! " Talim screamed as they raced to her fallen friend.

By the time they reached her, they already saw a pool of blood forming around her head.

" Oh Lynette ! Speak to us ! Please ! " cried Talim. Xianghua felt her pulse and looked a bit relieved.

" Her pulse is faint. But it's still there. We have to get her to a hospital now or she could die ! "

**CHAPTER 27 IS DONE ! So how was this chapter ? The main question for the next chapter is ... will Lynette live ? Or die ? Please review and tell me what I should do about Lynette's fate.**


	28. ER

**Soulcalibur High**

**By : Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 28**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Soulcalibur. But I will right now ! Isn't that right NAMCO ? I have their workers in my closet ! HAHAHA !**

**Author's Note : SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT ! Since I almost ran out of characters, I'm gonna start making up some of my own.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" Her pulse is faint. But it's still there. We have to get her to a hospital now or she could die ! "

" Yeah. Yeah. " Talim took out her cell and tried.

" Oh damn it ! My cell ran out of batteries ! " cried Talim.

" Don't worry, I know she has one. " and Yunsung kneeled besides Lynette's body and felt around her body until he found her cell phone.

" This better work ! " as he dialed 911, they didn't hear the dail tone ! He was about to hang up when they started to hear it !

" ... Ring ! ... Ring ! ... Hello ? 911 Emergency, please state your emergency. " as Yunsung was explaining the situation, Talim was silently crying over her injured friend while Xianghua was conforting her.

After a while, they heard the ambulence approaching. Talim stopped crying and was able to bring up another problem.

" Ummm, you guys, what are we going to tell them about Lynette's injury ? We can't tell them the truth ...can we ? "

" No, especially not to the police, they'll just think we're doing drugs or something. "

" Yea, Yunsung's right. I guess we'll just have to make up an excuse until we find someone we can trust in that little group. "

As they were discussing this, paramedics hurridly but carefully lifted Lynette's body onto a stretcher and put her in the ambulence. When they started to speed away, Talim wanted to go with Lynette to take care of her but a large hand grabbed her.

She quickly spun around, panic attacking her. Talim pulled back her hand as she turned around and saw that it was just a police officer.

" Hey you- " he was about to go through the traditional routine and ask her all the necessary questions but then he saw her eyes. " -, do you want a ride to a hospital ? "

She quickly nodded and motioned for the others to follow closely behind. As soon as they got into the car, the officer jumped in the car and quickly sped up to catch up to the ambulence.

This was Andy Chung's first time on the job in the new city. He had just transferred there from Hong Kong and it was ok so farHe was pretty good at his job and handling these kind of messes wasn't really his job.

He had short and spiky orange hair and had a nice build since he worked out everyday. He sort of knew martial arts but he preferred the good ol' gun. Andy was about 22 and was very attractive to many women.

_' First time here in the city and they got me handling this. Life sucks. '_

Andy stopped debating with himself when he saw the hospital rearing up. He quickly parked his car and ran out, following the trio of teenagers.

When he caught up to them, he saw Talim going alongside Lynette while Yunsung and Xianghua waited outside. Andy waited until the whole mess was over before he would start his questioning.

After about 5 minutes, Talim came out and sat beside Xianghua, crying. Andy got tired and sat across from them. Yunsung realized that he didn't know how to handle this so he went and casually sat by Andy.

" Thanks. " Andy was shocked when Yunsung suddenly spoke.

" Thanks ? For what kid ? "

" Thanks. For not asking the typical questions yet. "

" Oh, You mean that. Well, no problem, I can tell when it's the right time for things and when it's the wrong time. "

After that, it was silence once again... until the doctor came out. Everybody but Andy rushed up in front of the doctor.

" Is she ok ? " asked Talim. After the doctor was quiet for awhile and giving Talim a worried face, Yunsung added, " Tell us already ! " to the conversation.

" Well, it seems that your friend Lynette has slipped into a coma. "

" What ! What do you mean by ' seems ' to slip into a coma ? Is she in one or not ? " yelled Talim angrily.

" Well, I hate to say but I said seem because we aren't sure if she is only going to be in a temporary coma, ... or a permanent one. The blow to her head was very serious. " and they all grew silent, even Talim froze.

" Well I have to go check up on her ! " and Talim tried to rush to the double doors but was stopped.

" I'm sorry but you can't. "

" Why ! There can't be anything else wrong with her can there ? "

" Well, she hasn't exactly stabalized yet. We can't allow anyone to see her yet until she's under control. "

Talim finally gave up and went to sit down again, with everyone following. After more hours, the kids retired. As Yunsung slowly awakened, he groggily sat up and stretched his arms.

He yawned and looked straight ahead to see Talim dozing off on Xinaghua's lap who was also sleeping. He looked to his left and saw Andy silently resting, looking like he could wake up at any noise.

Yunsung looked towards the double doors and saw the doctor coming out. Before the doctor could ask why they were still there in the waiting room instead of their home, he was shushed.

Yunsung quietly sat up and walked over and mouthed out asking if Lynette was ok. The doctor put his thumb up and smiled. Yunsung also smiled and went over to the girls. He was going to wake them up but not before he got the ok from the doctor that they could visit.

He gently shook awake Talim which also woke up Xianghua. He looked towards the double doors and they already knew what he meant. They excitedly got up and tip-toed over to the door when Yunsung turned back.

" Ummm. What are we gonna do about him ? " whispered Yunsung towards the officer. The other two just shrugged. They were looking at eachother, searching for an answer that they didn't notice Andy waking up.

" Go on ahead. " he said, shocking them. They all thought he was still asleep but they just hurried on before he could change his mind. They quietly opened the door to Lynette's room and saw her quietly on the bed, looking as peaceful as ever.

" Look at her, it seems like nothing ever went wrong and she's just going to pop up like she always does. " said Talim quietly as she brushed away a strand of hair from Lynette's face.

" It's all my fault. I'm the one that came up with that risky plan. "

" Come on. We all know that it wasn't your fault. If you didn't come up with that plan, we could all be dead by now. " said Yunsung as he pulled her into a hug.

After she calmed down, she walked over to the bed again and held Lynette's hand. Suddenly she felt energy surge around her hand. Before she could react, she suddenly blacked out.

She quickly came to but realized something. She wasn't in the hospital room anymore. Talim didn't think she was even in the hospital anymore. As she stared on, she realized that she was alone. All alone.

Talim was staring at nothing. She could see miles and miles ahead of her, but that was because nothing was blocking her way. She was just in an empty void of nothingness.

_' Am I... dead ? '_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hey you guys ! Sorry that took so long. Forgive me please ? Ok, so how goes thins chapter ? Please review !**


	29. Sapphire Dream World

**Soulcalibur High**

**By : Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 29**

**Disclaimer : no...No...NOOOOOOO ! ... If you guys were wondering, the people from NAMCO escaped from my closet and I'm currently chasing them. So I'm gonna make this quick, I DON'T OWN SOULCALIBUR... ( COME BACK HERE ! )**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_' Am I... dead ? '_ Talim was wondering. She suddenly got really scared. Then before she could react, the void of nothingness suddenly turned into an ocean and now she was standing on a small island of dark sand, surrounded by water.

This scene would have been a lot nicer than the previous location if the water was actually blue and there was a sun. But no, it was the opposite. The water was a murky black darkness that seemed endless. And there was a serious case of fog so it blocked Talim's vision even more.

She tried to see if anything was the cause of the change in scenery but the illumination caused by the blood red moon wasn't much help.

" HELLO ! " she cried out, but it kept on echoing and that freaked her out even more.

" GET OUT OF HERE ! " and then crescent shaped blades of water charged at her. Talim quickly reacted and was able to dodge most of them but not all.

After the barrage, she came out with cuts on her arms and legs and ripped up clothes. She immediatly looked behind her when she heard shuffling.

" Wh- who's there ? " she stammered. The air around her suddenly became as cold as ice. Then, the thick wave of fog cleared up a path towards a shadow in the distance.

" You don't belong here Tally ! " and a giant tsunami wave appeared and was about to crash into Talim's little island. She ducked and braced herself as the wave crashed into her.

" So that's why she's the Maiden of Water eh. Now, it's on. " Talim had her game face on now. Lynette launched more water blades but Talim already figured how to get to the other side where Lynette was, and her attacks are gonna help.

" THAT'S NOT GONNA WORK ON ME ANYMORE ! " she yelled to her temporarly crazy friend. Talim realized a very important and simple fact. The water blades were basically highly pressurized water. An attack could be devastating but only because it was basically solid.

So Talim was able to now jump from blade to blade and if she moves quick enough. She finally reached Lynette and slapped her across the face and knocked her down.

It seemed the crazy Lynette was going to attack again but seemed to freeze up when she saw Talim's crying face.

" What the hell is wrong with you ? " Lynette eyes seemed to flash back into the normal, happy ones, but it turned back way too quick into the ones filled with rage and insanity that was present before.

" you... Don't... Understand... ANYTHING ! " Lynette shrieked and streams of water flew out around her and knocked Talim back.

" What in the world are you talking about ! " Talim cried back. She flipped back up and waited for the answer.

" You don't know the lonliness I feel ! You can't understand. " and she gathered more energy streams and shot them again, tackling down Talim again.

" Well you're right ! I don't understand. So why don't you tell me what's troubling you ! "

" But you can't understand ! You're not alone ! There is always a shoulder for you to cry on ! But I don't have ANYONE ! " and she started gathering the jet streams again. But this time, she was combining all of them to create a giant burst attack.

" Oh damn ... " and the giant ball of water exploded towards Talim. She raised her arms to act as a shield and the impact still made her fly a couple of feet back.

" What is this all about ! "

" Don't you get it ? I'm jealous of you ! It's as simple as that ! " and she shot more beams of water and Talim had to receive it. Now it seemed like Lynette's attacks were getting stronger and stronger and now Talim was starting to grow weaker from exhaustion.

" Come on. Tell me how I can help you Lynette. What do you want ? "

" You want to know what I want ? I want a family ! My sisters and dad always leave me behind and go on off to god knows where by themselves ! I want a home ! Every single year I have to leave all my friends all because of dad's business ! And this year I'm gonna leave you guys ! "

Lynette started to break down and cry. Talim saw that the emotion in her eyes wasn't anger, it was pain.

" You're not angry at all ... are you... " and then Lynette collapsed and raised her knees up to her chest. Talim walked over and hugged her, who hugged back.

" I think it's time to go back home ... " and a light suddenly flashed before Talim's eyes.

_" ... Talim ? ... Talim ? ... I think she's coming to ... "_ and she woke up to see Yunsung and Xianghua hovering above her.

" What's up you guys ? "

" Ummm, you just suddenly fainted. " and they helped Talim sit up. Lynette started to stir and they rushed to her side.

" Uhhhhhh. AGGGHHHH ! AAAGGGHHH ! Oh, hey you guys. " they all were on the floor after her sudden outburst. Suddenly she lurched forward, grabbing her stomach.

" Oh my god ! What's wrong with you ! " they all yelled.

" Oh, it's nothing. I'm just hungry. " and they all sighed. Suddenly the cell phone rang.

" Hello ? " Yunsung answered.

" Where the hell are you ? " screamed Mina's voice through the cell phone.

" Damn it ! She was still frozen when we left ! " and he ran outside to deal with it.

" Whoa, we're glad you're ok ... oh damn it ! My parents must be wondering where I am ! See ya ! " and Xianghua ran out of the room, frantically.

" So, do you have any idea of what happened before. "

" No, but my guess is that you somehow dived into my mind or something. Probably has to do with being a Maiden huh. "

" Yeah, but what was up with all the water man ? " Lynette just shrugged. She stretched her arms out, with her palms opened and then a small water shockwave came out and pierced the wall.

" ... O ... K ... what the hell was that Talim ? "

" How the hell should I know ? "

" I don't know ! But there's no one else to ask ! " and Yunsung came in with Andy.

" You guys, time to answer some questions. " and everything went on. They answereed his questions with the best lies they could come up with, they explained everything to Mina and Hwang, and they finally caught up with their normal lives.

" Come on you guys ! " as they rushed to school, once again in their tardiness.

" Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. "

" So, what's up with you today Lynette ? " the 3 sophomores were getting their lunch.

" Oh my god ! Remember that big math test we have coming up next period Talim ? "

" Well yeah. "

" Did you study ? "

" Of course. "

" I hate you. " and they moved on to their usual spot, the lunch table in the center of the room, where Mina and Hwang were already eating.

" So let me guess, you didn't study. " Talim said casually.

" You don't have to be so blunt ! "

" Hey you guys ! What's going on ? "

" Can you guys help me study ? Pretty, pretty, please ? " begged Lynette.

" Nope, sorry. We have our own test to study for. " and she looked at Hwang.

" What are you talking about ? I already studied. "

" Then help me study ! " and she went off, dragging him.

" Well that was a big help. Yunney ! Help me please ! "

" Why are you asking me ! I'm as stupid as you ! "

" I'll forget about what you just said right now if you help me ! Please ! I can't ask Tally ! She's makes everything so complicated ! "

" Fine, I'll help you. "

" Yea- "

" But not in studying, " he cut her off, " I have something else in mind. "

" And that would be ... ? "

" Well, I have free period next, so I'm not doing anything. Come here my dear friend. " as Yunsung explained his plan to Lynette, Talim was sighing.

" Dear god. Who knows what his funky brain could cook up when he actually starts to use it. "

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Whee ! Another chapter ! Sorry you guys ! I know I took so long to update but just hang in there with me ok ? **


	30. PE, Cheerleaders, and Computers

**Soulcalibur High**

**By : Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 30**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Soulcalibur ... or do I ? NAMCO !**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" Dear god. Who knows what his funky brain could cook up when he actually starts to use it. " Talim was saying to herself. Yunsung whispered something into Lynette's ear and she responded with a worried, " Are you sure ? "

" I don't know but who cares ! " said Yunsung happily, and Lynette just shrugged. Talim sighed, she just knew that something bad was going to happen. After awhile, they finished eating lunch and went off to class..., well some of them did.

" What are you doing following us ! " Talim angrily whispered toward Yunsung, who was following them to their class.

" You'll see. " he said slyly. Talim sighed and just stopped bothering about it. As they walked into class, Yunsung stopped behind, grinning an odd smirk.

After Talim and Lynette sat down in their seats, right next to eachother, and they quieted when their teacher came in.

" Shush ! Everyone, be quiet and sit in your seats. Today is the Geomatry test. You have the entire period to complete it and turn it in at the front desk. You there ... yes you ! Come pass these out ! "

Their math teacher was really strict and Talim was worried what Yunsung was going to do was going to get all of them in trouble. As a boy passed her, giving her the test, she stared out the door window and saw Yunsung with his other jock friends, discussing something.

After a few nods, Yunsung smiled and the others nodded and split up. He saw her looking and waved happily. She sort of gave a small wave back and went to her test.

After awhile, she looked to her right and saw that Lynette was trying to balance her pencil oh her nose, just waiting for something to happen. Talim went back to work, when she suddenly heard a small knock on the window.

Talim saw Lynette's ears peak and knew that she also heard and they turned to see one of Yunsung's friends waving at them. He pointed up towards the air vent and they saw another guy up there. He gave them a thumbs up and they smiled wearily back.

Talim looked through the door window and saw Yunsung carrying a handful of rocks. He backed up out of sight and in a second or two, she saw a rock knock against the window.

The teacher walked towards the door and was peering out the window but Yunsung was already gone. He kept on staring out the window so the guy in the air vent pulled out a pair of binoculars.

The answer sheet was on the teacher's desk so after he got the answer to the first question, he pulled out a walkie - talkie and said something into it.

Then the guy by the window nodded and blew a breath of air on the window. It fogged up and he wrote the answer. Lynette happily wrote down the answer while Talim was trying her hardest not to look.

Then they kept on repeating the process over and over until they got to the last question. Yunsung kept on throwing rocks but the teacher learned to ignore it now.

Yunsung got mad now and left for a bit. After a minute, Talim saw him carrying a giant boulder ! He was struggling to even pick it up but then he finally heaved it at the door.

It actually cracked the window this time and the teacher ran outside and saw Yunsung, who ran away, as scared as ever. Now they had the answer to the last question but when the teacher left, he dropped a paper over the answer.

The guy with the binoculers fished around his jacket pocket and pulled out a string with a small hook on it. He slowly let it down and tried to make it hook onto the paper.

But before he could, the teacher came back ! He was pulling Yunsung by the ear and carried him to the front of the room. He grabbed the hooked wire and pulled it down.

He grabbed a long pole and hit it at the spot right underneath the air vent. The air vent poppd off and out came a boy that Talim recognized from the football team and into the arms of their teacher.

" Hello there. " he said in a frightening voice. He captured two so far but the guy by the window was able to get away. The teacher started scolding them like crazy, while one of Talim's classmates whispered, " Busted ! "

" Now ! Who put these two up to it ! " he yelled, finally turning around to question the one they were help cheating. Lynette gulped at this and dropped her pencil.

The teacher had this freakishly good hearing and immediatly went to Lynette's desk.

" Something wrong Ms. Cepheus ? " he said in an intimidating voice.

" N- n- n- no sir ! " she said, sitting up straight. He slowly creeped back to the front and continued glaring at all the students. It seemed that he was starting to look in Lynette's direction more and more and Talim just had a feeling that their teacher knew, teachers do that sometimes.

Either Lynette was going to confess, or Talim had to. She knew that Lynette was going to get in major trouble if the teacher finds out and she was sure that nobody else was going to take the blame so she was the only chance.

Talim had an ok grade point average and that one bad test wouldn't be that bad ..., would it ? She was about to slowly raise her hand.

" Yes Ms. Tamura ? " he said with an icy glare accompanying it. Talim gulped and was about to tell him when ... the bell rang !

_' Holy lord ! Saved by the bell. ' _and in the rushing crowd of students, Lynette, Talim, and Yunsung were able to escape out of the classroom into safety.

When they were a nice yard or two from the classroom, Talim angrily spun around and kicked Yunsung hard in the shin, causing him to yelping in pain.

" Oowww ! What in the world was that for ? " he asked, rubbing his leg frantically.

" That was for cheating for Lynette ! " and she kicked him in his other shin which made him jump again.

" And that was for messinig it up ! " she stomped angrily away while Lynette snickered and left the opposite direction. Yunsung sadly sighed and went to the boys' locker room.

" Yes ! Finally ! Free period and I got the computer lab all to myself. " said Talim happily. She was starting to become a real computer whiz but she didn't have a computer at home so this was her only chance to freely use one.

She cracked her fingers and starting up the program, waiting to see if she can crack the security code on the FBI's data mainframe again. She needed a challenge and this was perfect ... or she could try the government again.

Yunsung just got changed and went out to the field, with his football uniform. He looked around the bleachers and saw Lynette there.

_' Hmm, I know that she has free period but what is she doing here ? And with a paper and pencil ? Is she actually taking notes ? '_

When he looked to where she was looking, he saw cheerleaders !

_' Oh my god ! She wants to be a cheerleader ! That would be ok for any other school but why out school team ? It's made up a whole bunch of prissy bitches ! Does she even know that ? _

Yunsung was still questioning about why in the world Lynette wanted to become a cheerleader as he went back to his football game. The coach announced that they are going to play two games and the winners will get a break for the rest of the day.

Yunsung put on his helmet and mouth piece and got to work. After half an hour of playing, Yunsung's team won and they went off to change and get 20 minutes of an extra free period.

Yunsung hurridly pulled on his uniform and ran out to where Lynette was studying up on the evil cheerleaders.

" Ummm, hey Lynette. Whatcha doing there ? " and he sat down next to her, staring at her drawings and figures that she drew, which were actually really good.

" Well, I'm just seeing how they perform and such. " she said as she was still staring at the popular group of chicks.

" Ummm, yeah ... sure. Do you even know how they act during times other than the games ? "

" Yup ! I know they are real bitches ! " Yunsung was shocked that Lynette already knew how mean the girls were but still wanted to join.

" Then ... uhh ... why do you want to join ? "

" Well ... because ... if you forgot ... most of the cheerleaders are already seniors and juniors. And, most have to stop taking this extra carricular and plan thier stuff for college and everything. Soooooo, that means that most of the mean ones are going away and it's just up to the younger ones and maybe me. And besides, there's probably more than one free space so I could ask Tally or one of the other girls to join too. "

After Yunsung finished staring at Lynette in awe at her very perceptive and correct observations, he realized that she really was right.

" Woah... nice. "

" I know ! " she finally got out of her studious attitude and went back to the cheerful and hyper person she always was. Yunsung felt better at the return of his friend.

The bell rang and they hopped off the outside bleachers and went back into the school. As they wandered through the hallways to the last class of the day, they heard an explosion.

" Whoa ! What the hell was that ? " yelled Lynette as she and Yunsung ran towards the noise. They both ran way faster than the other teachers and students so they got to the source a good minute or two earlier than everybody else.

The sign above the door said Computer Lab.

" Oh shit ! Tal ! " Yunsung burst through the door, releasing loads of dark smoke. As the two waited out, the smoke cleared out and they saw someone coughing in the smoke.

" Is that you Tally ? " yelled Lynette. More smoke cleared out and they saw Talim coughing and sputtering out smoke.

When they neared her, what they saw made them laugh really hard. Talim's face was spotted with tinges of black and her clothes were a mess. What was funniest was her hair, sticking up on end, as if she was just electrocuted.

They were still laughing as they got nearer and nearer and Talim got a little ticked, but an idea flashed through her mind. When they were right next to her, still laughing their guts out, Talim tapped a button on the broken keyboard next to her and it exploded once again.

Now it was Talim's turn to laugh at the messy Lynette and Yunsung.

" Hahahahahahaha ! " laughed Talim so hard that she had to hold her stomach. After looking at eachother, Yunsung and Lynette also burst into laughter.

They stopped laughing when they heard someone coming. If it was a teacher, they were going to get in big trouble. As the two more figures burst through the smoke, the young sophomores shut their eyes.

" I just knew it was you guys ! " said the familiar voice of Mina. They opened their eyes and saw Mina with her hands on her hips and Hwang, just calmly smiling at them, leaning against the wall.

" Well ! Hurry and up and let's ski-daddle ! Everyone's coming ! " and they all hurridly left to their 6th period. Yunsung went off to math, Lynette went off to history, Talim went off to Chesmistry, and Mina and Hwang went off to P.E.

Talim, Yunsung, and Lynette were able to get off most of the dust and dirt but it was still pretty dirty so the other students still gave them weird looks.

Finally the last bell of the day rang and the 5 kids met up at the front and started walking home.

" What the hell did you even do to make that computer exploded shorty ? "

" Well ... I hacked into the goverment's security system and they spiked me ? " she said with a small chuckle. The rest of them were shocked. They never even knew that Talim had in interest in computers, but now she was able to hack into crypted programs ? Wow.

They finally neared Talim's house and everyone else went inside while Talim went to check the mail. After she pulled out a yellow envelope addressed to her, she looked inside and saw something very surprising.

" OH MY GOD ! "

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Whee ! Another chapter completed ! So ! How was this almost typical school day ? Please review and tell me !**


	31. From the best to the worst

**Soulcalibur High**

**By : Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 31**

**Disclaimer : Woohoo ! I own Soulcalibur ! NAMCO has agreed to sign a contract if I let them free ! Hey ! ( Running and yelling in the background ) Get Back Here !**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" OH MY GOD ! " everyone heard the yell all the way inside the house, so everyone inside the house rushed out. Everyone busted open the door, fell over on top of eachother, and they all shouted things at the same time. Talim was able to hear out ' are you ok ' and ' what's wrong '.

" Oh ! Sorry you guys ! It wasn't a bad ' oh my god '. " she just realized how loud her scream really was.

" Then what heck was that Tal ? " asked Mina questioningly, leaning over Yunsung and holding onto Hwang's shoulder, slowly falling down, until she fell on top of Yunsung and Lynette.

" Oh jeez ! Tally ! Save me ! " reaching out her hand, searching for help under Mina's body weight. Talim sweatdropped and walked over and pulled Lynette out of the pile.

" AAGGHH ! What about me ? " whined Yunsung who was now cushed by the full body weight of Mina and Hwang, who had also fallen. Talim and Lynette sadly sighed and pulled him out also.

" Come on ! Get off me already ! " yelled Mina to Hwang, who hurridly stood up and help her to her feet. After they each dusted off their clothes, they all immediatly turned to stare at Talim.

" What's the matter ! " they all yelled at the same time. After Talim stopped shielding her ears from the noise, she held up 5 yellow slips.

" Parking tickets ? " Yunsung said in confusion.

" No ! Of couse not you dummy ! " she said.

" Then what is it ? " Yunsung scratched his head in question. Talim sighed once again and handed them each a slip. They all were able to read it now, and it wasn't a parking ticket, it was something much, much better.

" OH MY GOD ! " they all yelled as Talim smiled.

" Where in the world did you get this Tally ? " Lynette pointed to the plane ticket to Hawaii.

" Yeah shorty ! Who the hell are you related to that can afford these ! I mean, Hawaii is practically on the other side of the world ! " the other two nodded along.

Talim motioned them into the house, their neighbors were looking out their windows. After she closed the door behind her, Talim looked as excited as ever.

" I know ! Isn't this the coolest thing ever ? " Talim and Lynette hooked arms and danced around in joy. The other 3 just shrugged and soon joined in.

After they got it out of their system, Yunsung asked the same question.

" So, who sent these to you anyway ? "

" Well, I have this distant uncle living in the States. But I wonder why he sent these to me ? We haven't had much contact in a long time. Hmmmm." she looked again in the envelope and found a letter.

She unfolded it and read the letter.

_Hello there my sweet niece Talim,_

_How are you doing dear ? Remember me ? You used to always come and visit me when you were little._

_How is the city life treating you ? Well, I hope you are having a good time there, by yourself or with someone special._

_So, got a boyfriend yet ? Never mind, you don't have to tell me yet. You must be wondering why I sent you those tickets aren't you ?_

_I knew you were always a smart one. Well, I'm bearing some bad news. It seems that your father was in an accident._

_But before you get all worked up, don't worry, it's nothing serious really. He was in a car accident but was able to get out with only a_

_broken arm and leg. So he has to stay with your mother a little longer, that's why I sent you those tickets. They're _

_just a little vacation tickets if you want them.The extra ones are for and friends you want to bring along. Don't worry, you have all year before it expires. But if you decide to come, call me and I'll explain the rest to you later ok sweetie ? Your father has my number in his phonebook._

_Love,_

_Your Uncle Eric_

_' So that's why dad hasn't contacted me in so long. But it's ok, I know that he can handle a little broken arm and leg. I just wonder how he's doing sometimes. '_

" Give them to me, I'll keep them until we decide to go. " everyone gave their tickets back to Talim and she went up to her room and put them in her drawer and hopped back downstairs.

" So, what do we do now ? " suddenly, Talim felt something sharp stab her back. When she looked down, she saw an arrowhead piercing her stomach.

" What the- " Talim fell down onto the ground.

" TALIM ! " Yunsung, Mina, and Hwang yelled, who quickly ran to her side. Lynette on the other hand, saw the shadowed person on the opposite roof. She person took off the mask and revealed a beatiful female, with flowing red hair. She smirked at her handy work and made Lynette the most dangerous person in the world.

" YOU BITCH ! " shrieked Lynette, tears flying. The attacker jumped off the roof and ran the other direction. Lynette jumped through the window and persued her.

Mina and Hwang got disinfectant and bandages. Yunsung was crying now and holding Talim's hand and propping up her head. Mina broke off the tip of the arrow, and Talim winced in pain.

Yunsung was trying to calm her. Mina nodded to Hwang and he gripped the back of the arrow. He then pulled it out and Talim screamed in pain.

Mina and Yunsung pressed tissues against her wound and temporarily stopped the bleeding. Yunsung ripped off her jacket and Mina lifted her blouse and Hwang hastily wrapped the roll of bandages around her stomach.

Lynette was still chasing the woman, jumping from roof to roof. Lynette put her hands together, crossed them, and then swung them from left to right in an ark, and released a water blade.

It seems the assassin wasn't expecting this but it didn't do that much damage. Since Lynette just got her powers, she didn't practice enough to pressurize the water enough, and it decimated too much and was weaker than it originally was in her dream world.

The assassin jumped off the roof and kept on running in the street, which Lynette also did. But they were in the middle of the city now, and people were becoming an obstacle.

Lynette was being crowded too much while the female assassin barely lost any speed. But then it finally cleared up and Lynette tried the attack again. She swung her hands in an arc and shot out another blade of water, this time a bit more stronger and knocking her down.

But she flipped up and grabbed a little child away from his mother and put a knife to his neck, stopping Lynette in her tracks. The kid was starting to cry now.

Lynette was trapped now. Back at home, Talim's wound kept on bleeding and was unable to close. They had to constantly keep on changing the bandages but the floor was already covered in her blood.

" God ! Mina ! What's wrong with her ? " Yunsung asked his older cousin, but she didn't know. Lynette was still in a stalemate with the attacker.

Lynette couldn't do anything without risking the boy's life. The lady's eyes were starting to look more and more crazy, Lynette had to do something soon.

That was when she a fire hydrant on the edge of the street. Lynette swirled her fingers in a circle and the hydrant exploded, making the assassin get distracted.

Lynette jumped and landed a kick to the woman's face. She then spun and kicked the knife away. She landed, grabbed the kid, and dodged to the side, giving him back to his worried mother.

Lynette pushed them away and looked back to where the lady was, but she was gone.

" Damn it ! "

" Look again bitch ! " Lynette looked up and saw the lady charging down from above, with her knife in hand. She lunged down and plunged the blade into Lynette's shouldler.

Lynette was injured but she was able to spin and kick the lady away, but she flipped into safety and threw 5 pellets onto the ground. It exploded in smoke and Lynette was blinded.

After the smoked cleared, the woman was really gone now.

_' Shit. '_ Lynette thought. She had to go home and check on Talim. Lynette grabbed her arm and jumped the roofs back to Talim's house. She burst through the door, to see the other three leaning over Talim's body.

" Is she going to be ok ? " Lynette asked, worridly. They all nodded but Yunsung didn't.

" Her wound is finally closed but she's not waking up. "

" Don't worry. We all know that Tally is as strong as they get. I just think she needs to rest. " Lynette gently patted his back and nodded. Yunsung and Hwang carefully carried her to the living room couch and they rested.

Lynette ripped off her sleeve and applied the disinfectent, and the bandages were carefully wrapped around her shoulder. She winced in pain but was able to tie it using her teeth.

Everyone was restless, it has been 5 hours since they got home and Talim still wasn't awake yet. Lynette went over to check on Talim. She wiped away a strand of hair from her face and held her hand.

Suddenly, she felt energy surge through her hand and then she just as suddenly blacked out. Lynette woke up and was ... nowhere. Ok, not really nowhere. She looked down and realized that she was actually on a stone bridge.

But she couldn't see the beginning or the end. The world was covered in fog, she couldn't see anything but herself and the shadow of the bridge.

" Hello ? HELLO ? ANYBODY THERE ? " she yelled into the distance. She looked over the side of the bridge and gulped, she couldn't see the bottom so it was going to be a long drop.

Suddenly, a silhouette appeared out of the fog.

" Get away from here. " said a very familiar voice. Then the scenery changed. It seemed that the earth just rushed up because the bridge was no longer a bridge, it was a road.

And on the sides of the roads, was grass. Dead grass. Home to wilted flowers and broken trees, with ponds of murky waters at every corner.

" What in the- "

" Get out of here Lynette. You don't belong here. " said Talim as she appeared out of the fog that was still lingering about.

" Tally ? What are we doing here ? And what's up with this place ? Everything dead ! "

" You don't belong... " and Talim brang her hands together, and the fog covered her up. After a few minutes of nothing, Lynette looked to her right and there was a blade of wind ... moving so fast it was slicing the air ... and it was coming straight at her.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Woo ! Another chapter completed ! So, how was this one ? I know that I made them get injured a lot in this chapter but it won't happen again anytime soon. Review Please and I'll update soon ! ( And for you Xenosaga fans out there, try out my story Xeno Casino if you're interested. )**


	32. Jade Dream World

**Soulcalibur High**

**By : Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 32**

**Disclaimer : Woohoo ! NAMCO finally signed the contract ! I own Soulcalibur ! ( RRRIIIIIPPPPPP ! ) OH MY GOD ! NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO !**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lynette dodged to the left and it cut her arm. As she rolled up, Talim was gone once again.

" Damn it. " then another one hit her and cut her skirt. It was startong to bleed so she ripped off her other sleeve and tied it around her leg. Suddenly, Talim appeared again and clapped her hands together, causing the wind to whip up and create a tornado !

It charged through the side of the dead field, leaving everything in ruin and charging straight at Lynette. She tried to run away but she felt a pressure pushing down on her body, immobilizing her.

The tornado struck her and wrapped her body in it's tendrils. She screamed as she was trapped in the whirlwind, as it cut and ripped her clothes.

She was trapped now, in the neverending attack. Lynette knew she had to get out now or she could actually die. Lynette started to concentrate then she felt the same energy run through her, like when she held Talim's hand.

Her body started to glow with a strange cyan color, and the wind dissipated. When she opened her eyes, she was back on the ground but Talim was gone once again.

" Geez man ! She's getting stronger than me ! " said Lynette jealously. Suddenly she heard something cutting the air, a little whistling sound.

She turned around a flashed a water blade towards it, wrapping the energy blasts in a deadlock. Lynette was concentrating as hard as she could but it just seemed Talim was too strong, and the wind blade won and dove straight for Lynette, cutting her once again on the cheek.

The battle went on for a couple more hours, and it seemed that Lynette was going to lose for sure. She was as tired as hell now and she seemed to be unable to fire anymore water blades.

Suddenly, the ground dropped once more and she was on a bridge again.

" What now ? " she whined. Suddenly, Talim appeared again, and clapped her hands together. Then a strong wind whipped up and started blowing her closer and closer to the edge !

" Oh dear lord ! " she screamed as she fell over the side and was only hanging by her grip on the ledge ! She tried to pull herself up but then Talim came over, her eyes red and posessed.

She smirked and lifted her foot to stomp on Lynette's hands ! But before she could, they both heard something coming from a side of the bridge.

" Get away from her ! " and a punch came sailing towards Talim and knocking her away ! Lynette looked towards her savior and saw that it was ... Talim !

" Huh ? " Talim pulled her up and stood next to her.

" Hey Lynette. "

" Huh ? Huh ? Huh ? " Lynette was furiously looking back and forth in confusion.

" Yeah, I know. Isn't this just like when I went into your world ? But, ... there's two of me ? "

" Yeah ... that's what I don't understand. " but they were interrupted when a small tornado charged towards them. Talim screamed and raised her hand in front of her.

It started to glow with a green aura and the tornado disappeared ! While Talim was staring confusingly at her hands, Lynette started to form a plan.

_' Hmmm, that was interesting. It seems that Tally can destroy the wind attacks, probably because she's the Maiden of Wind. We can use that to our advantage. But I'm still pretty tired, so we have to act fast. '_

Lynette grabbed Talim's hand and ran over to the other side of the bridge. There were many blasts of wind intercepting their path but Talim was able to dissipate them.

Finally they reached the dark Talim and started to fight her. Lynette threw a kick at her head but she ducked and grabbed Lynette's foot, swinging it down.

Talim jumped over Lynette and punched out, just to be thrown back by a kick.

" You fools. You should know that darkness will always win over light. " she smirked.

" But that's where you're wrong ! " yelled Lynette as she flipped up and cartwheel flipped forward, kicking her twice while landing.

" Yeah you evil clone of mine ! " Talim yelled as she got up and rammed the other one off her feet.

" Clone you say ? Heheheh. HAHAHA ! You stupid fool ! I AM you ! "

" W- w- w- what ? "

" Ta ta dear ! We will meet again ! " and the dark Talim faded away.

" AAAAGGGGGHHHHH ! " both Talim and Lynette screamed as they woke up.

" Wwwaaaahhhhh ! " screamed the duo of the Hong family. Yunsung and Mina fell backward off their stools, their legs flailing wildly. Talim and Lynette both peered over the side of the couch they were laying on.

" Mina, you ok ? " asked Lynette.

" Yeah Yunny, you all right there ? " asked Talim, worried.

" Yeah, we're all right. " said Yunsung as he helped his cousin up.

" So, I guess it's the same thing that happened at the hospital ? " guessed Mina. The two girls nodded.

" Yeah, we guessed so, huh Yun. "

" Yeah. So what do we do now since you're both awake ? "

" Well, what time is it ? " Lynette looked at her wristwatch and saw that it was 9:00 already.

" I guess we're done for the night. Tally, let's go and change. We'll see you guys tomorrow. " they all hurridly changed into their pajamas and went to sleep.

The next day was the same as usual. Lynette and Talim were woken up late again, Talim had to scream to wake up Yunsung, they took too long to put on their uniforms, Mina and Hwang burnt breakfast, and they all had a piece of buttered toast in their mouth as they ran off to school.

" I wonder why we never learn from our mistakes, it's the same thing everytime. " said Hwang knowledgebly. The rest of them agreed as they ran alongside him, Calibur High already in sight.

As they neared the entrance, they heard screams to their left. They all looked at eachother in alarm and headed into that direction, but then they heard more cries from their left.

" Lynette ! Come with me ! Yunney, go with Mina and Hwang ! " Talim and Lynette went to the right while the others went to the left. Talim and Lynette saw Ivy and Xianghua being cornered by four guys.

Ivy grabbed one of them by the shoulder and wrapped her arm around his and snapped it. She then threw him over her and punched him, knocking him out.

Xianghua kicked another guy in the side and stepped on his knee, launching herself up his body and kicked him across the face and threw his far away, quickly disposing of him.

It was even now, but then the other two guys pulled out guns.

" We were hired for a reason, and your lives are that reason. " Ivy and Xianghua backed against the wall, afraid but still strong. Lynette was going to help but she saw something glinting from the sun start to wrap around Talim's neck.

" Tally ! Neck ! " as the wire tightened, Talim wrapped her fingers around her neck to stop it from piercing her neck. Lynette hurridlt shot a water blade a the line and it broke, freeing Talim.

She collapsed and coughed, though quickly recovering and putting her hands together. Lynette stepped onto them and jumped up to the tree above them. She landed on a tree branch and saw the assassin. Lynette ran forward and punched him off the tree, knocking him out.

As she jumped down, she saw Talim with her hand outstretched, palm open, a swirling orb of green energy floating above it.

" Ummm, Tally ... that your wind power ? "

" Yeah, but it doesn't work ! " she tried throwing it but it remained above her palm.

" Ah man ! " she made a fist in anger but that made the energy burst ! It created a long stream of energy coming out of the top and bottom of her hand, creating a bow.

" Whoa ! " the two girls admired. It was beautifully shaped and had unique designs, ending with five leaf shapes, potruding from both sides.

Lynette bent to her left, putting her hands close together, top and bottom, almost touching. She started to concentrate and then a water shockwave appeared in the space, growing in power the longer she held it.

Talim grasped her two fingers together and a green string appeared. She pulled it back and a needle straight arrow appeared. Talim and Lynette aimed and fired, straight at the hands of the thugs and knocking the guns away.

Ivy and Xianghua quickly reacted, jabbing them in the back and throwing them, winning the battle. Suddenly the heard tires screeching behind them and they spun their necks towards the sound.

" AAAGGGGHHHH ! " they heard Sophitia and Cassandra scream as they're car came into view, swinging side to side, trying to throw off the guys hanging on the sides.

Siegfried was on the tailgate, fighting them off one by one. He was doing well, for balancing on a crazy car, but then one of the guys tackled him off onto the street.

Sophitia immediatly screeched the car to a halt and jumped out.

" Step away from the boyfriend ! " and she stomped over and kicked him, knocking him out ... When she turned around, Cassandra had already knocked out all the conscious ones.

" Yeah ... big help there sister dear. " Cassandra complained. Sophitia just ignored her and helped Siegfried up, hugging him. Casandra caught up to the other girls. Then they saw Yunsung, Mina, and Hwang came, carrying an injured Maxi and Kilik.

" It's seems that someones after us ... but why ? "

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Another chapter ! Whee ! Please review and I'll update soon ! Yay ! **


	33. Rescue Mission, Hostage Situation

**Soulcalibur High**

**By : Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 33**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Soulcalibur ...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" It seems that someones after us ... but why ? " Talim inquirely asked. Yunsung left Kilik to Mina and went to a nearby pay-phone and dialed 911. Soon the ambulence came and they loaded Kilik and Maxi onto it, with Hwang and Mina coming along too.

Siegfried also went on to check his injury, Sophitia accompannying him.

" Why are they after us ? " Ivy asked.

" And what were those kick-ass powers ? " said Cassandra excitedly !

" Long story. But why did they attack us ? " Talim sighed.

" Maybe it was another maiden attack ? " Lynette suggested but Talim nodded no.

" I don't think so. If it was, they wouldn't have attacked everyone else too. "

" Could it be just a terrorist attack ? " asked Xianghua but Talim nodded no again.

" Good guess but why would they attack a school ? And look. " she walked over and picked up a fallen gun and twirled it around.

" This isn't a regular gun. It's worth at least a couple thousand bucks. And none of them were real losers either, they were professionals. All their other equipment wasn't cheap either. Wait ... what's this emblem ? "

She flipped it over and everyone stared at the marking that looked way too familiar. Suddenly the school speaker came on.

" All remaining tournament participants come to the gym. Now. " said a forceful female voice.

" I guess we know who sent those assassins against us and what our connection to eachother is. " everyone stared at Talim, not catching on.

" Did you guys hear the announcement correctly ? They said " remaining " participants. How do they know that something happened to us, the unwilling participants ? "

They all thought about what Talim said and realized how right she was.

" Whoa. Nice job Tal. " Yunsung patted her back. Talim nodded and they all looked towards the gymnasium. Yunsung took the lead with Talim and Lynette by his side, the other three girls trailing behind.

Yunsung kicked open the door and they all got into their battle positions, expecting a fight. But there was just a woman standing behind a desk in there.

She looked very intimidating, with her tight-fitting olive green suit and skirt, her dark silver hair tied tightly behind her head in a bun, with a pair of eyeglasses. Her stare was the most intimidating thing though, her strange glowing cerulean eyes and her piercing gaze.

" Oh dear, looky here. So many young ones still left. And I thought there was going to be only one or two. " she said quietly to herself.

" Hello there tournament contestants ! How are you all doing ? I hope you didn't have any trouble along the way. " she said knowingly. Everyone glared at her but she just chuckled, a strange hollow and empty one.

" Well, all I have to tell you is that the tournament is going to start in exactly one week. You bring your own weapons, which must be non-lethal of course. Everything else will be known to you soon enough. Good bye. Go to your class rooms, now. " she said in her seductuve voice.

Her was voice had something strange to it, as if it was a sort of hypnotic device. Everyone slowly turned around and walked out, their eyes blank. As soon as everyone was out, they snapped back to reality.

" Hey ! " yelled Lynette as she turned around but then a strong gust of wind came out of the double-doors, temporarily blinding them. After they let their hands fall down, they saw that the doors were closed.

Lynette started pounding on the door, but it was no good. Talim moved her aside and she and Yunsung backed off. They ran at full speed at the door, jumped, spun, and kick side-by-side.

The doors flew open, with nobody there anymore.

" Damn ! Where did that old hag go ? " yelled Cassandra furiously. Everyone sighed and went back to class and try to think it out there. They all acted as though nothing happened, though inside they were as worried as ever.

Then lunch came. Everyone bought something, even though none of them had an appetite at the moment. They all sat at one table, not knowing what was going on anymore. They all sat in depression, each one worrying about something different.

Then a beep rang out and everyone jumped. Talim took out her ringing cell phone and slowly opened it, quietly saying, " Hello ? "

" Hey little girl. Remember when your friends went to the hospital ? Well guess what ? I just want to tell you something. They were safe when they got there, but are they safe now ? What the hell ! "

Talim turned it onto speaker phone so everyone could hear the rumbling and fighting sounds. Everyone listened intently until a familiar voice came on.

" You guys there ? "

" Mina ! " Yunsung called. Everyone in the lunchroom stared at the sudden burst of noise so they all ran out the exit and went to the empty school courtyard.

" Yeah it's us ! Don't even think about coming here ! We're fine and we're kicking thier asses right now so just stay where you are ! " she commanded.

" Cassandra ? You there ? "

" Sophitia ? " her sister called.

" Yes. Now to listen to Mina in this situation, we can take care of ourselves. You guys stay in crowds as to not draw attention. We don't know how many more people there are taking this job. So be saf- "

They heard a piercing gunshot and the phone died ...

" HEY ! SOPHITIA ! " cried out Cassandra. She stared at them teary-eyed they all nodded. They started running off to the hospital when Zasalamel stopped them, as the school security guard.

" Stop there children. Ditching school are we ? " he said threateningly. Yunsung was going to pound him but Ivy stepped up.

" Of course not. " she said seductively. She nodded to them and they ran off, but before Zasalamel could catch them, Ivy kicked him in the gut and in the ' area ' leaving him on the ground as she ran off.

" BBZZZTT... BBZZZTTT ... Zasalamel here. The children have escaped. Requesting back-up now, they're probably heading towards the hospital. " he reported into a transmitter radio.

Ivy managed to catch up with them as they continued on their path to the hospital, luckily only about 5 miles away. As they ran towards the hospital, they could hear police sirens catching up to them.

They heard tires squealing and as they turned around, cops came out. Only that they weren't cops, only thugs dressed up like them. They could tell by the look in their greedy little eyes.

They took out clubs, and waited patiently for the battle that was going to take place.

" You guys go on ahead. I'll stay and fight. " said Ivy.

" No way I'm leaving you here to fight them alone. I'll stay too, you guys go on ahead. " Xianghua told them. The other four nodded and moved on.

A police thug started to run after them but Ivy appeared before him, punched him in the gut, and socked him in the face. Ivy and Xianghua stood back to back while the enemies circled them.

A guy dove at Xianghua, swinging his club. He struck her waist but she already has appeared above him, and kicked him across the face. Then everyone started attacking them.

XIanghua threw a guy over her shoulder, another one she flipped, and she sweeped another guy. Ivy kicked a guy with her heel across his face, tackled another guy, and flipped over another and threw him.

The others finally made it to the hospital and burst through the door. The waiting room was empty except for a smiling nurse behind a desk. They hurridly rushed past her but then they heard a scream behind them.

They turned and saw the nurse giving Cassandra a headlock. Cassandra grunted and backed her elbows into the nurses stomach and wacked her hands away.

Still backwards, Cassandra reached her hands behind her, grabbed the nurse's shoulders and backflipped over her. Before she reached the ground, she jabbed her legs into the nurse's knees and kicked her body over her.

Lynette and Talim went over to help her up as Yunsung pushed the elevator button. When it ' binged ', everyone rushed inside and the door closed behind them.

But before anyone pressed anything, the elvator started shaking wildly, the light starting to flicker.

_' Earthquake ? '_ they all thought. Suddenly, all the lights indicating the floors starting flickering all over the place. The lights stopped on FLOOR 7 and the elevator started charging up.

When they regained their balance from the sudden lift, they were on the fifth floor. The elevator door opened and thugs appeared !

" Oops ! Sorry folks, WRONG FLOOR ! " yelled Lynette as she and Talim kicked out the incoming invaders and shut the elevator door.

" And here we go again. " sighed Cassandra as the lights started to flicker again. It stopped on FLOOR 4 and the elevator rushed down.

Back to the streets, Xiaghua and Ivy were knocking thug after thug down but more just kept on appearing.

" This seems endless. " XIanghua said as she uppercutted down another thug.

" Yeah, it seems so. Do you have any ideas ? " asked Ivy as she dodged to the side and sweeped, flipped backwards and kicked two more thugs as she handflipped up.

A thug high kicked Xianghua but she ducked down and performed a handstand, wrapped her legs around hes neck and throwing him hard against the ground as she brang down her legs.

Suddenly they heard a gunshot in the distance and they all turned towards it.

" Need help ladies ? " asked a masculine voice.

" What are you doing here ? " Xianghua asked, remembering him from a bit back.

" You know, this is getting really tiring. " whined Yunsung as they just took out more thugs on another floor. The lights shined again and pointed towards the underground parking lot this time.

As the door opened, they saw two thugs, one working on a computer and one watching over his back. He looked up and was shocked to see them there.

" You idiot ! Why did you send them to this floor ! " yelled the thug as he hit his computer-partner.

" Sorry ! Miscalculation ! "

" SO IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT ! " screamed Cassandra. She was pissed off now and had a lot of steam to blow off. They others back out of her way as she slowly but deadly stalked to the thugs.

They took one look at her and started to run away, but Cassandra reached out and was able to grab one of them by his head. She picked him up with monstrous strength and starting spinning him ! Then she spun and threw him right at the other thug.

With the guy acting like a torpedo, he hit the other dead-on and they were both knocked out. Cassandra then stomped over and ripped the laptop in half !

" Let's go. " she grumbled as they all sweatdropped. She hit the botton for the top floor and they arrived there in no time. They all rushed out to see a horrific scene.

The four older teens were all tied together, all with severe bruises and a blood stains.

" Oh my god ! " yelled Cassandra as she ran over to her sister. With the sound of approaching footsteps, Sophitia shook awake to see her crying sister.

" NO CASSANDRA ! IT"S A TRAP ! " she screamed. But before Cassandra could react, she heard a gunshot and felt something pierce her back.

She looked down and saw a patch of blood quickly building up. She starting to feel light-headed, the last thing she heard before she passed out was her sister shrieking ...

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A cliffhanger ... please review and I'll tell you what happens next. I know you want to know.**


	34. The Last Maiden Revealed

**Soulcalibur High**

**By : Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 34**

**Disclaimer : Yeah yeah, you guys already know so I'm not gonna even say it.**

Lynette and Yunsung gasped in shock but Talim took the initiative, she had to, she couldn't let anyone else get hurt. She ran through the opening and flipped the door, to reveal the thug hiding behind it.

She angrily grabbed his wrist and twisted it, making him drop the gun, where she kicked it away and kicked him in the stomach and knocked him out.

Yunsung went over to check on Cassandra while Lynette hurridly cut the rope apart with a knife she found in the thug's pocket. She ripped the tape off their mouths with haste.

Sophitia rushed over to her sister with Siegfried following close behind.

" What happened you guys ? And where's Kilik and Maxi ? " Lynette questioned Hwang and Mina.

" We don't know. They were separated from us when we got here. " Mina answered tiredly. Yunsung went over and helped them up while Sophitia checked her sister's pulse.

After a awhile she sighed contently but still exasperated.

" Her pulse is still beating strong at least. But we have to do something about her wound. " she said, calmly in control now. Siegfried wrapped his arms around her protectively.

Talim and Lynette went over and attempted to try and make out Cassandra's condition but as soon as they touched her hand, they felt themselves collapse once again.

When they opened their eyes, they realized they were on the ground.

" Damn it. DAMN IT ! Not again ! " Lynette whined before she even got up. She just waited until Talim came and forced her up.

" What in the world are you talking about ? "

" This ! I mean look around you ! " Lynette exclaimed. Talim looked around and saw they were in an empty space, but she's so used to them now she's not even shocked.

" What ? I don't even see anything ! We're in an empty void ! " Talim exclaimed back.

" Exactly ! " now Talim was confused.

" Jeez man, do I have to explain everything ? " even without waiting for Talim to acknowledge anything, Lynette continued.

" Don't you think we've already gone through this ? First, empty space and nothingness, yada yada yada. Then, the scene would just shift into something of our element. Like right ... now. "

Just as she snapped her fingers, came a new scene. They realized they were in a crater, deep in one too, and were surrounded by rugged dark brown mountains as far as the eye could see.

" Yeah yeah yeah. And then, angry little Cassandra will just appear out of nowhere and start killing us until we find a way to - hey that's not right ! " if it was any other situation, Talim would laugh but this wasn't one of them.

Talim looked towards the sky to see a floating Cassandra ! She was still wearing her uniform, and was submerged in the sky, lifelessy waiting. Then they heard a rock skipping the floor, followed by the shuffle of feet and a VERY intimidating and cruel chuckle.

" What the hell ? " Lynette yelled. She looked alternately between the two Cassandras, the one right in front of them adn the one in the sky. The Cassandra on the the ground looked exactly the same as the Cassandra they know, except for a few exceptions.

Her eyes were red, gleaming with a deep wine blood color, and her clothes, they were still the school uniform articles but it was all gray and black. Even her complexion looked a bit darker, like a shadow.

" Whoa, freaky. " Lynette concluded after staring at the two Cassandras. Talim slowly nodded, starting to shift into her battle stance.

_' I don't know how strong her powers are, we have to be careful. ' _then suddenly, the ground started to shake, it started out small but then it gradually grew stronger and stronger.

" Earthquake ! " yelled Lynette as she dove to the ground. Talim stood her ground but she started to wobble when the trembling grew stronger. She took a moment to look up and saw that the ' evil ' Cassandra start to smirk, and knew that something was wrong. Right before she finished that that thought, the earth suddenly gave a very powerful shock.

Two large rock slabs shot out of the ground, on their left and right sides.

" Lynette, watch out ! " before Lynette had time to react, she felt a powerful force shove her a couple of feet forward. When she turned back to look, she saw Talim standing at her previous spot, right before the slabs came together and smashed what was squished between them.

" Talim ? Talim ! " she searched desperately for any sign of her friend, but then heard her name called from above.

" Lynette ! " came a familiar voice. As Lynette looked up, her eyes got bigger as she saw a shadow quickly approaching. When she realized it was Talim, she quickly got up but then she felt a force crash into her back onto the ground. Talim and Lynette were all tangled up, confused and waiting for their dizziness to pass.

" Talim ... " Lynette said after a while.

" Lynette ... " she addressed back.

" You may look skinny on the outside ... but you're like a whale on the inside ... "

" Hmm ... interesting analogy ... "

" Yeah, I know. Did you figure out the meaning yet ? "

" Oh ... oh ! Sorry ! " Talim started to blush furiously for her lack of attention as she got up and helped Lynette. But before anymore words were swapped, more slabs appeared on their side. They both stared at eachother and mouther the word, " Run ! "

And they did so, sprinting straight out of the way, only to see more slabs rising to their sides. They had to run continuously, everytime they dodged a pair, more replaced them. After awhile, they realized that Cassandra in the sky was safe for now, but they completely forgot that the other Cassandra was manipulating the attacks.

The finally split off, hoping that the attacks would only go after one of the girls, or at least slow down, but it didn't and they ended up together again. Though this time, they ran straight towards Cassandra. Lynette pulled back her arms, only to thrust them forward to shoot a beam of water, but then it seemed to dissipate before it got within reach of the target.

Talim knew that her powers were probably going to do no better, so she rushed in for a physical attack. She speeded up and jumped, thrusting her fist out in a powerful punch, but then Cassandra seemed to disappear, only for Talim to hear her voice from behind her. But it was too late, Cassandra struck out and grabbed her leg and slammed into the ground.

She started to lift Talim up by her foot, and started spinning her around. When she noticed Lynette chargind from the side, she gave one more powerful spin and threw Talim's body straight a Lynette. Lynette braced herself and caught Talim, but not before sliding a few feet back. Cassandra didn't leave time for them to rest and charged at them.

Lynette set down the unconscious form of her best friend and went to attack Cassandra head-on. Lynette swung out a kick, but Cassandra dodged to the side and grabbed Lynette from behind, trying to throw her over. But Lynette flipped back as Cassandra was preparing to throw her and used the momentum to force Cassandra down. But before Cassandra hit the ground, a thick cloud of dust exploded from her landing spot.

As soon as it cleared away, Cassandra's body was gone. Lynette got into her battle stance, quickly shifting her gaze from one spot to another, trying to find her opponent. She was too busy focusing on her sight, she didn't her the rumble from below. Before she could react, the ground below her feet exploded and Cassandra swept out and uppercutted Lynette straight in the jaw and sent her hurtling next to Talim.

" Ow. " Cassandra groaned as she rolled up next to Talim. She saw that Talim was coming to, but she started to drift off so Lynette started to lightly tap her cheeck butt there came no response. Lynette knew she was going to regret this but but she had to do it.

She closed her eyes then raised her hand, only for it to come thundering down and then against Talim's cheek, eliciting a loud clapping sound, so loud that the evil Cassandra even froze her action and it seemed to stir Cassandra a little before she returned back to her unconscious state in the sky.

Talim immediatly shot up and turned to Lynette with a glare on full power.

" Ow ! What has gotten into you girl ? " she yelled loudly. Lynette grabbed her face between her hands and turned her face to the oncoming Cassandra. She made a silent ' oh ' sound which made Lynette chuckle. They both fell back down and raised their hands over their hands and back on the ground, thrusting on it and flipping up.

Cassandra struck out at Lynette but she blocked it. Talim jump kicked her but Cassandra ducked and avoided it. Then it was two against one, but it was still at a stalemate. Lynette and Talim continued to throw punches and kicks but Cassandra was able to defend and avoid all of them. Cassandra lashed out a low kick, but Lynette caught her foot and used all her strength to force it up and into the air.

But before Cassandra even hit the ground, she disappeared in a cloud of dust once again.

" Damn ! Why is she so hard to defeat ? You weren't even that hard ! " Lynette complained.

" Hey ! "

" Well, you weren't ! " after moments of thought, Talim replied with a simple, " True. " They waited once again, for any detection to where Cassandra was now. They felt a familiar rumbling once again coming from the ground, and waited. Suddenly, the ground beneath them erupted and exploded !

" Haul ass ! " Lynette yelled as she pulled Talim into a sprint away. When they turned back, they saw that a giant spire erupted from the spot where they were, and it was very, Very sharp. They continued running as fast as the could, avoiding spire after spire in their deadly pursuit. Suddenly, Cassandra appeared in front of them and kicked little up into the sky, and to land on one of the spires !

" No ! " Talim yelled as she concentrated her energy. She created her Aero Bow again and shot an arrow at the spire. The arrow hit its target and obliterated it, letting Lynette fall to the ground. But with her back turned, Cassandra shot out another kick and blew her away to Lynette's location.

" This sucks you know. "said Lynette as she blew a trand of her away from her face.

" No kidding. Remind me to buy spare uniforms when we get home. " said Talim as she stood up and dusted herself off, seeing that her and Lynette's clothes were dirty and ripped. Lynette got to her feet again and threw a sharp stone at the incoming Cassandra agrily, but surprisingly it actually hit and scraped her across the face.

Cassandra didn't seem to care at all though, she just continued forward. Talim stared at a large stone for awhile, before she picked it up and started rolling it around in her palm.

_' Hmmm, let's see something. '_ Talim threw the stone up in the air, spun and summonned her weapon, and shot out energy arrow as the stone came in place. The arrow raged forward, with the stone at the tip, and it happened again. Talim's arrow dissipated before it actually hit Cassandra but the stone kept on going and hit Cassandra straight in the forehead, letting blood flow down from the wound.

Cassandra seemed to dismiss it but the girls could see her eyes flaring up in anger. The ground by her side started to tremble, and humongous boulders started to float by her side, slowly forming into sharp spires. Talim and Lynette watched wide-eyed as more and more spires were produced, until Cassandra had an army of deadly spires at her side.

Cassandra pulled back her arms, and then clapped forward, charging the spires towards the girls. They both screamed and started firing at will, shooting them down one by one before either of them got pierced. Lynette didn't see one coming from behind her but Talim was able shoot it before it hit her.

Lynette mouthed a thank you to her best friend, but then her eyes suddenly widened, so Talim whipped around and saw a spire coming straight towards her. But before she could fire an arrow, it was decimated. She saw Lynette smiling happily.

" An eye for an eye. " said Talim as she stood back to back to her Lynette.

" You know I always got your back ! " she replied happily. In a short amount of time, they destroyed all of the spires. They smirked at Cassandra, ready to do battle once again but then Cassandra smirked back. She raised her hands and then they felt more shaking. But then this time, a mountain was raised !

A mountain near the crater started shaking, and after a while, it started to slowly rise and and position itsely above Cassandra. Then with a flick of her wrist, it flipped and pointed straight at the girls.

" Oh. My. God ... Talim ? Talim ! " when she looked over at her friend, she was on the ground in a fetal postion, gasping for air. Then, she just suddenly froze, as her shadow slowly grew ! It kept on going and started to form itself until Evil Talim was revealed ! She jumped up to where the Cassandra in the sky was and brang her down, awakening her.

" Wh-what ? You guys ! Help ! " Cassandra yelled as Evil Talim created a knife and pressed it to her throat.

" Uh-oh. "

**Oh my god ! And I'm so sorry you guys that I took so long to update ! I am sooooo sorry ! Forgive me please ? So, please review, you know how much they mean to me !**


	35. A SnowFilled Afternoon !

**Soulcalibur High**

**By: Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 35**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soulcalibur ...**

**Hey ya'll ! I'm back after 4 whole months ! Sorry guys so much, but am I back ! To make up for it, here's this longer-than-normal chapter ! Don't, worry, I'll be updating again soon. Please don't be mad and withdraw reviews ! Please ? Thanks, I love you all ! **

" Hehe ... damn it. " Lynette whispered to herself as bent down towards Talim.

" Hey ... wake up ... wake up ... WAKE UP ! " Lynette yelled as she shook Talim frantically. Talim's eyes fluttered open, and Lynette smiled brightly.

" To continue the fight then ! " Lynette yelled as she jumped up and pumped her fist into the air, dropping Talim in the process.

" Ow. " she grumbled as she slowly stood up, but then winced and leaned onto Lynette.

" It seems your shadow over there took part of your strength. Do you think you can still fight ? " Lynette asked in concern as Talim nodded.

" Yeah, we don't really have a choice. " Talim said as she and Lynette got into a battle stance. Suddenly, the evil Cassandra smirked as she dashed towards them. Lynette and Talim immediately split apart, a plan already forming in both of their minds.

" Ya ! " Lynette blocked evil Cassandra's powerful blows as she watched Cassandra trying to keep calm, which was pretty hard to do with a knife pressed to her throat.

" Lynette ! " Talim's voice called as Lynette immediately ducked as Talim flew over her and kicked evil Cassandra to the side. Suddenly, Cassandra shot out a crescent of water at evil Talim, but she immediately drew Cassandra in front of her and a glow radiated off of Cassandra, killing the blast.

" Hahaha, you fools ! If it didn't work on her shadow, what makes you think it would work on the original power ? " she laughed conceitedly, until she heard her goody-goody counterpart's voice.

" Are you sure we're the fools ? " Talim's smiled as she slid on the ground with her bow ready. Evil Talim didn't turn around in time as Talim fired and knocked her off balance, and it would've hit Cassandra but her barrier protected her.

" Go ! " Talim shouted as she shoved Cassandra aside before the ground under them erupted. Cassandra fell back as Lynette rushed to her side.

" You ok ? " Lynette asked as she helped her up.

" Yeah, I guess so. But what's happening here ? " she coughed out just in time to see her clone in full view. She just gaped at her ...

" No, that's not what you really look like ! " Lynette said reassuringly as she saw Cassandra.

" Really ? Oh thank god ! I didn't think I was that pale ! " Cassandra gasped, making Lynette sweatdrop. It was only Cassandra to care about her appearance in a situation like this.

" Hey, where are you looking at ? " Talim suddenly lifted her head when her other self flashed above her, before spiraling down to attack her but Talim barely dodged it just in time as she hurriedly got up, bow ready. But evil Talim already had her bow aimed at her neck. Talim slowly let her bow down like she was giving up ... but then she swooped the bow under evil Talim's foot and tripped her, flipping back to safety and shooting her.

As the cloud of dust cleared up, evil Talim was gone.

" Dang it ! "

" Ow ! " Cassandra yelped as she jumped out of the way of another kick.

" I'm here ! " Talim called but then evil Cassandra raised her hand up, creating a giant earth wall, separating them.

" Talim ! " Cassandra and Lynette ran towards her but then evil Cassandra vanished in a flash and then appeared in front of them, grabbing them by the throats and lifting them off the ground. Lynette gasped in shock as she tried to form a blast of water, but it kept on dissipating. She peered over at Cassandra, and she nodded.

She wasn't sure if it was going to work, but Cassandra flicked her wrist, and a small spire shot out of the ground and shot her away. As evil Cassandra faded away in a screaming rage, Lynette and Cassandra collapsed to the ground before it all blacked out ...

" Whoa ! " Talim said as she sat straight up, gasping in a lungful of air. She looked around and realized she was back at home, and Yunsung was watching over her while Sophitia tended to her sister and Mina was watching Lynette wake up.

" You ok ? " Yunsung asked gently as he wiped her sweat away with a cloth.

" Y-yeah ... thanks. " she said tiredly as she fell back against her bed.

" Where's Siegfried ? " Cassandra asked as Sophitia helped her up.

" He's at home, being taken care of. I think we should go home to. " she suggested as she looked herself over and realized how dirty she was.

" Yeah. Thanks you all for taking care of us. " Cassandra and Sophitia bowed to the others who just smiled. Lynette noticed Cassandra had on a strange frown, but she thought she was just seeing things.

" How did we get back here ? " Lynette asked in question.

" Well, remember Andy ? " Mina asked.

" The cop ? " Yunsung asked remembering as Mina nodded. She remembered how Ivy and Xianghua had arrived right after with Andy in tow and he and his squad had given them a ride. He took Ivy and Xianghua in as witnesses to the strange attack and everyone else was resting at home, wary of the hospitals in the area.

" Yeah, I'll fill you guys in later. I think I'm going to go upstairs and rest. " she stood up and stretched her arms, yawning. She waved as she walked upstairs, and Talim realized that it was already dark outside. Suddenly, she had a strange feeling inside her, but she didn't know what was wrong.

" Oh my god. " she looked over to Lynette and saw what she was gasping at. Lynette had gathered a small ball of water, then it just disappeared in a wisp ! Talim immediately turned her attention to her own hand as she tried to control the flow of air, but she utterly failed !

" Ok, weird. " Yunsung said, noticing what was happening. The two girls looked at each other in alarm before they rushed to the phone ...

" I just got off the phone with Cassandra, and it seems she can't do anything either. Its official, we've lost our powers. " Lynette blew her hair out of her face as she collapsed on her bed.

" Maybe our power isn't infinite. We just got to recharge our batteries I guess. " Talim suggested as she flopped down onto her bed next to Yunsung. Suddenly, a ping came out of nowhere making Yunsung and Talim look up.

" Oh wait, it's my miniature laptop. " Lynette said as she pulled up her wrist and there appeared a small screen. She tapped it a couple of times, beeps coming out once in awhile, and then she nodded.

" And I know just where we could just chill out and have fun. " she smiled happily.

" Where ? " the other two asked simultaneously.

" You two forgot already ? The school festival coming up next week ! " Lynette announced proudly, reminding them all. Then a light bulb flashed in their heads as they remembered. It was October already and while the weather was still nice, Halloween was coming right around the corner.

" Well, after all this excitement, I'm beat. " Yunsung admitted. The other two nodded as they got ready for bed.

When they all woke up the next day, Lynette scream was what awoke them this time. The other two rubbed their eyes as Lynette jumped about happily.

" It's snowing ! " she screamed happily. The other two quickly reacted and ran to Talim's bedroom window.

" Oh my god. " they both said breathless as they watched the land of pure white. They looked at eachother grinning before they ran to the bathroom.

" Mina, Hwang, it's snowing ! " Yunsung yelled as he ran downstairs, waiting for the girls to finish up. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw them already downstairs sipping coffee.

" Yeah, I know ! " Mina shouted grinning.

" And we just got a call from school, it's going to be out this entire week ! " Hwang announced, also smiling, making Yunsung's smile widen even more before he ran upstairs. After he was upstairs, Mina and Hwang looked at eachother sadly.

" It's almost like everything is back to normal. " Mina sighed.

" I know, probably Talim's idea. She was always the smart one. " Hwang said as he sipped his hot drink.

" Yeah ... should we tell them yet ? " Mina asked hesitantly.

" ... no, not yet. Let them have fun for a bit more. The final battle's almost here already ... " he said in a low tone.

" ... yeah, but isn't it weird it's snowing in October ? " Mina asked, breaking the dark mood.

" Yeah, I guess so. Maybe it's a gift from the heavens for all their hard work. We never know. " he smiled knowingly.

Meanwhile, Talim, Lynette, and Yunsung had appeared outside, appropriately dressed. Each of them were wearing a jacket and long pants, except for Talim who had on a long skirt, each wearing one more article of warmth of their choosing. Talim had on a large hat, Yunsung had on earmuffs, and Lynette had on a nice blue scarf.

" So, what should we do first. " Yunsung asked. But he realized it was a big mistake as the other two girls grinned evilly at him. In too soon a moment, he was screaming his lungs off.

" Aggghhhh ! " he screamed in fright as Talim and Lynette screamed out in fun. He had no idea how, but the girls had managed to drag him up to the largest hill in town and had a sled in hand ( which he had no idea where it came from ) and here they were, sliding dangerously fast down the hill, leaving one large mark in their path.

As the sled suddenly hit a stop, they all flew off and rolled in the snow laughing, even Yunsung.

" So, what now ? " Poor Yunsung, he should have learned by then.

" Blue to Red. I have a visual of Green. Let's spread out and capture her in a Twin Pincer Attack. Red, do you copy ? ... Red, do you copy ? Red, do you- "

" I'm right here ! " Yunsung yelled into her ear as she jumped back comically. Now he was involved in a snowball war between the two girls ... and Talim could be awfully scary in these situations.

" You gave your spot away. " a scary voice said behind him as he turned back in fright and saw the looming figure of Talim. She prepared a couple of snowballs and pelted him simultaneously.

" Abort mission ! Abort mission ! " Lynette yelled as she frantically scampered away.

" Yes, I can see that Lye. " he glared at her as she smiled at him. He wiped away the frost as Talim smiled apologetically.

" Sorry, got carried away. " she shrugged, just making him sigh.

" Well, it's time for lunch already, wow. I guess we got so caught up we even missed breakfast. " he realized as he checked his watch.

" Then let's go to that new cafe in town. " Lynette suggested happily. They all agreed and started walking back to the city towards the new place, Stone Cafe.

" Hey, this place is nice. " Talim smiled at the cozy place, as they sat down at a table. They ordered their food, and dug in as soon as it had come.

" This place is great ! " Lynette exclaimed happily as the others sweatdropped as she consumed large amounts of food.

" She's right. " Talim smiled as she sipped her glass of juice.

" So, let's do something simple after this. Nothing that's going to scare me out of my wits ok ? " he asked as he too started eating.

" Oh, fine ! " Lynette agreed with a frown, making Yunsung nervously chuckle.

_' What do these girls have planned for me ? '_ he thought nervously. They continued eating quickly before the roamed the city, when suddenly they ended back up at Talim's house.

" Snowman anyone ? " Talim asked, making Yunsung sigh in relief.

" Yeah ! ... let's have a snowman contest ! " Lynette yelled excitedly.

" No, let's just build one together ok ? You girls got me beat ! " he admitted, making Lynette take pity on him.

" Fine. " she grumbled. And they got started. They each started rolling a snowball but then Talim and Yunsung looked on in shock as Lynette made a snowball as big as her !

" This ok for the bottom ? " she asked from the other side.

" Uhh ... yeah, sure. " suddenly, he heard Lynette yelp and he looked on in fear as he saw the snowball coming closer ! As it crashed into the two, they stuck their heads out of the snow that was piled on top of them as Lynette walked over, smiling sheepishly.

" Hehe ... sorry, I slipped. " he apologized as she helped them out of the snow,

" No problem, just don't make another snowball that big ok ? " Yunsung asked as Lynette nodded exuberantly.

" You never run out of energy do you ? " Talim laughed as they continued rolling once again. As they soon finished up, their snowman was finally built !

" Yay, now to add on the necessities ! " Lynette smiled as she ran around back, coming back with three large stones. She handed one to each and they rolled their arms back, getting it.

" _Ichi, ni, san !_ " they counted as they each shot their stone forward and it landed down in a vertical line, making the snowman's buttons. Then Talim ran over to a couple of fallen branches. She picked out two long and sturdy ones as she ran to the snowman and stuck them in his sides, making his arms.

" Now, his mouth ... " Lynette looked around ... and then slowly looked up into a tree smiling.

" Oh Yunney ... " she smiled as he looked in fright at what she was implying.

" No way ! Why can't we just use rocks ! "

" Because, we've already used them ! Now be a man and climb up those trees for some acorns ! " Lynette yelled back. He glared at her as he walked past her.

" What a time for you to have lost your powers ... " he mumbled, making Lynette laugh. He carefully grabbed onto the log, as he slowly climbed up. He was doing ok, until he hit an ice spot and then slid down to the ground and fell on his rump.

" Ok, that's clearly not working. " Yunsung realized.

" Wait, there is this other way ... " Lynette smiled slyly as she looked at Talim. And this is how they got into a strange totem-pole. Yunsung was on bottom, Talim on his shoulders, and Lynette on hers.

" Why do I have to be on bottom ? " he whined.

" Hey, stop moving ! " Lynette yelped as she dropped a couple of acorns on his head.

" Ow ! "

" Oops ... hehe, sorry. "

" Sorry, Yunney, but hey you are the strongest. " and he smiled at Talim's comment.

" Sure, but what's taking so long ? " he asked, as he looked up ... straight under Talim's skirt ...

" Aggghhh ! STOP LOOKING UP ! " Talim screamed, blushing, as she kicked his shoulder furiously.

" Oww ! Sorry ! ... wh-who-whoa ! " he eeped as he lost his balance, bringing everyone down with him.

" Ok, ow. " Lynette muttered as she looked into her arms ad beamed.

" Yay ! Enough acorns ! " Lynette jumped up and quickly arranged her pickings into a smile. Suddenly, she looked at the rest of the face and frowned.

" Tal, do we have any carrots ? " Lynette called back.

" No, I don't think so. "

" Why, do you want me to go buy one for the nose ? " Yunsung suggested.

" No, I don't want you to leave, we're having too much fun ! There's got to be another way ... " suddenly, she smiled and ran to the others. Lynette lifted up their coats despite their protests and ripped off the extra button they both had.

" There ! " she announced happily as she ripped off her own button and made it into the nose and eyes.

" Now it's a part of all of us ! " she said happily.

" Actually, I think I have one more idea that'll make it more of ours. " Yunsung smiled as he walked over to it and added his earmuffs. As he turned back, the other two smiled as they got the idea. Talim walked up and put her hat on it, and Lynette walked over and wrapped the scarf around its neck, stylishly of course.

" Now that's nice. " Lynette smiled.

" Oh, let me get something and why don't you ask Mina and Hwang to come out with us ? " Lynette smiled as she ran into the house. Yunsung and Talim followed her in to see Mina and Hwang sparring. They watched as Mina punched him multiple times, but Hwang was able to block all of them before he tried to kick Mina, but she had dodged to his side, lifting her up onto his shoulders and wrapping her legs around his neck in a vice.

" Say uncle ! "

" No ! "

" Say it ! "

" No ! "

" Say it ! " she yelled as she tightened her grip.

" Fine, fine ! Uncle ! " he shouted, breathing in air as soon as she let go. She stood up and smiled and she wiped her hands.

" Oh, hey you guys ! " Mina smiled at the two younger teenagers.

" Hey, I see you're still as fit as ever ! " he smiled at his older sister as she smiled triumphantly at Hwang who was rubbing his neck.

" Hey, do you two want to go out ? It's gonna be night soon in this weather and we might as well spend as much time as we can enjoying ourselves ! " Talim grinned as the older teens nodded.

" Sure, we'll come along. " Hwang smiled as he threw Mina her coat as he grabbed his own, just in time to see Lynette running down the stairs.

" Oh, hey you guys ! " she smiled. She then rushed them outside in front of their snowman.

" Ok, you stand here ... Mina, next to Hwang ... Yunney, get closer to Talim ! ... and wait ! " Lynette said excitedly as she set the timer on her camera. She ran over to the teens standing by the snowman, Mina with her arm around Hwang's neck in a comical headlock on the left, Yunsung and Talim on the right as Yunsung looked over at Talim blushing while she laid her head on his shoulder, and Lynette was kneeling in front of the snowman with a peace sign.

" One, two, three ! " she counted as the camera flashed off and Lynette hurriedly retrieved it, smiling at all their fun goofiness. She ran back inside and dropped her camera off on the table before she ran back outside.

" Come on, let's go around the city ! " she smiled. Lynette dragged Yunsung and Talim's hand as she ran off, Hwang and Mina behind them. As they ran from store to store in the city, they came to what Lynette was just looking for.

" Halloween store ! " she shouted happily as the others sweatdropped. They cautiously made their way in, looking at all the colorful costumes. They each went into their own sections. Soon enough, they appeared with colorful costumes.

" Look, a pink priestess outfit from the 15th century ! " Talim smiled as she held up a small and brightly colored outfit, complete with small and cute hair ornaments.

" And look at this kimono dress, isn't it beautiful ? " Mina asked as she held up the long gown, with a pink sakura patterned top and a long flowing blue skirt.

" An assassin costume ? Cool ! " Yunsung commented as he looked over Hwang's costume.

" And what are you ? " Lynette asked Yunsung as she looked at his assemble.

" A gypsy warrior costume ! " he grinned.

" And this is mine ! " she smiled as she held up the maid outfit, similar to the one she had on at the mall but this time it was a deep and beautiful red color, with it's own ribbon laced bonnet.

" Aw man ! I don't have enough money ! " Lynette whined when she realized she only had a couple of change with her.

" But it's ok. We still got a bit of time before Halloween, we'll come back and buy them then ! " Mina suggested as they all put back their costumes and left the store.

" Hey, we've gotta remember this store. " Yunsung said as they looked back one last time before they progressed down the street.

" So, feel like hot chocolate anyone ? " Hwang asked as they arrived in front of a small coffee shop. They all nodded and went in for a quick drink before going back out again. They were about to head home, when a small shop caught Talim's eye.

" Hey, what's that shop ? " Talim asked as she pointed to the small glowing building.

" I dunno. Let's go check it out. " he said as the group moved over to the store. As the door opened with a bell, they looked to the counter and gaped.

" Mr. Sorel ? " they all said the same time as they noticed their teacher.

" Why, hello you kids. What are you doing here this fine evening ? " Raphael smiled as he finished stacking a row of books. As he got off the ladder, he waved behind him.

" Feel free to explore. " he smiled as they all started looking around.

" Hey, this is pretty cool stuff. " Lynette smiled as she looked through the antiques. Talim was walking along the books when suddenly, she felt a strange pull and she turned to a book called ...

" _Sono Otome no Tokoyonokuni _" she read aloud the title, which translated to ...

" Tally, time to go ! " she heard Lynette's voice. Talim put back the book as she ran outside to meet her friends.

" Hey, what's that ? " she said with interest as she saw a bag in Lynette's hand.

" No, it's a surprise ! " she smiled as they made their way back home. But instead of walking to home, Talim kept walking forward and the others just followed her, though with quirked eyebrows.

" I just wanna stay here a bit. " Talim smiled as she was on top of the hill. When everyone got up there, she spread her arms and fell back, looking up into the already night sky and the stars. She smiled as she heard plops next to her as she and her friends looked up.

" Today was fun. " Yunsung smiled.

" Yeah, it was a nice rest from it all. " Mina said, and they all knew what she meant.

" Let's just stay here a bit more. I want to remember this peace ... " and she had drifted off already ...

" Wha- ? " Yunsung looked down and realized Talim had fallen asleep with her head on his chest. He looked over to his right and saw Lynette was asleep too. He just laid back and fell asleep, in this one peaceful moment in life ...

" Beep ... beep ... beep ! " as Lynette turned off the alarm, all three teenagers shot up.

_' Was it all a dream ? '_ they all thought at the same time. The glanced at eachother awkwardly before starting to get ready for school. When the room was empty, Lynette checked her digital camera and smiled at what she saw ...

**Yay ! Another chapter complete for this story in like, ever ! Hope you enjoyed ! What's up with Mina and Hwang ... again ? What did Lynette see ? Was it or was it not all just a dream ? What was up with Cassandra ? Review and you'll fine out ! Heehee !**


	36. Meeting the GrandParentals

**Soulcalibur High**

**By: Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 36**

**Ok, I AM SO SORRY once again ! So sorry for taking to long to update … AGAIN ! But here I am ! Please don't be mad at me, please ! Here's another long chapter though so I hope this makes up for the … YEAR !? … Wow … ok, onto the story then !**

" _Ring … Ring … Ring … ! _" the phone started ringing in the middle of the morning.

" _Wba tye beul_. " Mina muttered incoherently as she lifted her head from her pillow and glared evilly at the phone. But with a small ruffle on the side, Hwang's arm shot out and hit the phone, hitting the phone off its platform and silencing it as Mina nodded in tired awe. Hwang's arm retracted back under the blanket and Mina was about to go back to sleep when …

" _Hello !? Anyone there !? MINA ! _" the most annoying voice suddenly shrieked from the phone. With that, Mina's ears suddenly perked and she raised her head. Even Hwang's head peeked out from under the covers, and it usually took a hurricane, or Talim's screaming, to even stir him. As Mina's eye slowly opened, she reached towards the phone and slowly held it to her ears.

" … Hi ? "

" _Mina !? Is that you ? _" and with that, Mina screamed in horror and threw the phone across the room as she fainted. But before it hit the floor, Hwang had reached out and grabbed its cord, pulling it back as he held it to his ears.

" _Mina !? MINA !? _" she shrieked as Hwang quickly retracted the phone and waited for his ears to get used to the noise. After a long while of chirpy chatter, he finally put the receiver to his ear.

" Hey grandma ... "he said nervously as the receiver exploded with noise …

" Aaagghhh haha hahahahaha ! Oha, ohahahahaha ! " Talim and Lynette gasped in laughter as they rolled around on their beds. As tears streamed out of their eyes and they stopped a bit to catch their breath, they gripped their stomachs in pain and doubled in laughter as it all came back to them.

" Won't, you, guys, **SHUT UP** ! " Yunsung yelled in his … sweater-vest ….

" Oh my, haha, oh my – hahahahaha ! " Talim cried in laughter as she tried to speak. Meanwhile, Lynette remembered her camera and tried to hold it up steady to snap a memory, but she was too caught up in her laughter that she dropped it.

" Oh, oh my … Hahaha, my camer- ahahahahaha ! " Lynette squealed happily as Yunsung just rolled his eyes. He looked down in disdain as he looked at the clothes that were given, more like _forced_, onto him. And after a few more minutes of insatiable laughter, they girls finally stopped and just lay on their beds, wiped out.

" … Whoo ! That was fun. " Talim sighed as she slowly sat up as Yunsung sneered at her.

" Hehehe, yeah, for you. Can't believe my grandparents just sprung up and decided to make us come over for … brunch. I used to hate that word … well, because I had no idea what it meant. Was it breakfast, was it lunch, who know !? " he rambled as Talim and Lynette just smiled at him.

" So wait, you're grandparents are extremely judgmental, ignorant, and … rich ? " Lynette asked.

" Wow … everyone you know _is_ rich ! " Talim exclaimed. Yunsung sighed again as looked at his unruly hair.

" No way am I gelling this down. " he said as Mina suddenly popped in.

" GEL IT DOWN ! " she yelled before she disappeared again, making him wonder _what_ she really was. And with that new information and an image appearing in their minds, Talim and Lynette started laughed loudly … again. Yunsung rolled his eyes … again and departed to the bathroom.

" Woo, I think I love his grandparents. " Lynette grinned as they finally stopped laughing … for now. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Talim got up.

" Coming ! " she yelled as she ran downstairs. Suddenly, Yunsung appeared behind her to also greet the visitor.

" May I he- " Talim barely opened the door before Yunsung yelped and shut it, throwing her to the side.

" What the hell are they doing here !? " Yunsung yelled in a whisper as he looked through the tinted window.

" What's going on ? " Mina asked as she came out.

" They're here ! " he hissed.

" WHAT !? " Mina exclaimed.

" How do they even know we live here !? " Yunsung yelled in a whisper as Mina stopped … and just shrugged.

" Distract them !? " Mina whispered as she grabbed and Talim and ran upstairs as Yunsung slowly opened the door ….

" Hi … hehe … " he chuckled nervously as he stared _The Crow_ in the eye …

" Hurry, we need you guys to get dressed. " Mina yelped as she grabbed Lynette and thrust them into the bathroom, quickly following them in. Moments later, they popped out, wearing … such _pure_ clothes. Talim was wearing a long skirt and blouse with a soft jacket, and Lynette was wearing similarly _nice_ clothes … with a …

" Why the heck do I have a bonnet ? " she asked aloud as she threw it off. Talim felt her hair strangely as it was in a tight bun … and it made her uncomfortable, before she _unlatched_ her hair a bit and let her bangs flow. Suddenly, Hwang came out and all their ears perked as they saw shadows circling the window outside …

" Grandma ! " Mina yelled happily as she pulled the old woman into a hug, Talim quickly snatching Yunsung away.

" Someone's here. " she said, as he nodded.

" I noticed … but at a time like this !? " he said, completely changing the mood and making them all just stare at him. He caught his breath and ran back out again.

" Why are you here ? " he asked, leading her to the couch as the others slowly walked in.

" I'm going to make tea ! " Mina yelled stiffly as she saw the shadow make its way towards the kitchen window.

" I'm in ! Ye- "

" Heeyah ! " Mina interrupted as she grabbed a nearby broom and smacked him out the window.

" What was that ? " Grandma Yu asked as she stood up.

" Oh, it's nothing, let me check up on her. " Yunsung said as he rushed to the kitchen, leaving Talim and Lynette sitting there awkwardly with Hwang left for the introductions.

" This is Talim and her friend Lynette. She has kindly been the … " he stopped as he heard a loud monkey screech coming from the kitchen, followed by a loud thud …, " … host. " he finished, smiling awkwardly as both Talim and Lynette stood up and curtsied … stopping to look at each other as they realized what they were doing. As Talim slowly straightened up, she saw a shadow swerving towards the front door ….

" Will you please excuse me for a bit ? Someone's at the door. " Talim smiled before she rushed off.

" Really, I didn't hear the doorbell … " Grandma Yu said as she slowly stood up. Hwang quickly stood up and gently pushed her down.

" Oh, I did … ding-dong … see ? " he said as Lynette made a ringing sound. Grandma Yu just stared at them strangely but let it slide … but not for long.

" I have no time for this ! " Talim sighed as she ran towards the door and picked up nearby weights by the door.

" Suc- … ooh … " the ninja stared, as he was distracted by Talim as she started swinging a weight round and round, like how should would a tonfa. As she watched him look at her weight distractedly, she reeled back her other arm.

" Get out of here ! " she yelled as she struck out at him. He dodged to the side, and leaned forward with a smirk on his face.

" You missed ! Haha- oomph ! " he yelped as she slammed the door in his face. She turned and held the door as she sighed, dropping the weights and yelping as it slammed into the ground, cracking it slightly …

" Tea's here ! " Mina and Yunsung yelled as they appeared out of this kitchen, their clothes slightly mussed up. Suddenly, Lynette's ears perked up as she heard a noise upstairs.

" Uhhh … I forgot something upstairs, please excuse me for a bit. " Lynette said as she stood up and started running upstairs before she ran back and grabbed Hwang, dragging him up also.

" Wha- " he started before Lynette quickly covered his mouth. They both stopped as they saw a shadow slowly creep down the skylight. Lynette spotted a nearby hoop, which she quickly grabbed. In a split second, Lynette threw it around the enemy's neck and jumped along with it, grabbing part of it and dragging it down along with her. Hwang came up from behind and kicked him, sending him flying out the window which Lynette hurriedly closed.

" Come on, let's go eat … _brunch_. " Yunsung uttered, making everyone stare at him as he twitched ….

" Yeah, come on, let's go ! " Mina said as she gently _shoved_ her grandma out the door, everyone quickly following before their … strange enemy struck again …

When they arrived at the …. mansion …. from their private limo …. Talim and Lynette just fell out in awe.

" What the hell do they do for a living !? " Lynette whispered into Talim's ear, but she just shrugged. As the others were already starting to walk away, Talim and Lynette hurriedly followed from behind, unknowing that Grandma Yu was watching their every move.

" Aagh ! " jumped as a maid appeared out of nowhere. Talim soon joined her as a butler seemed to appear out of nowhere. As they looked down the aisle, more and more of those people started to appear, bowing gracefully slow.

" Welcome back Mistress Yu. " they all announced together, making Talim and Lynette hold their ears at the combined voice. Yunsung sighed at them in sympathy, but he was quickly ushered along with the others into the main living room. The moment they got in …

" Eep ! " The two girls screamed again as an old man appeared in front of them. As the girls calmed down, they mostly noticed his kind expression, and wondered why in the world he was married to Grandma Yu … They slowly turned their heads but quickly went back as they saw she was staring back.

" Grandpa ! " Yunsung yelled happily as he hugged the old man from behind.

" Hi ya ! " the old man suddenly yelled he threw Yunsung over his shoulders, making Mina and Hwang chuckle.

" Remember ? Never come at Grandpa from behind. " Hwang smiled as Mina went over and hugged the elderly man joyfully. Suddenly, he looked over at Lynette and Talim in interest.

" And who might these two beautiful young ladies be ? " he asked, making them blush. As introductions quickly went around, the people sat down to enjoy a quiet evening … or not.

" So, now onto serious matters. Are you … Yunsung's _girlfriend_ ? " Grandma Yu asked dramatically.

**Dun, Dun, DUN !**

**( Ya know, that dramatic music that plays when something scary happens, in the old movies : )**

Lynette, Mina, and Hwang quickly looked around as they heard the noise, yet they looked back, seeing that no one else heard it …

" WHAT !? " both Yunsung and Talim choked on their tea.

" Oh come on now, are you a_ couple_ ? " Grandpa Wu joined in rather happily.

**Dun, Dun, DUN !**

Now, they were sure they heard it … and they were scared. They all went chibi-fied and hopped out of their seats. Mina and Hwang ran to the door and checked out into the hallway as Lynette ran to the window, hopping pitifully as her baby form couldn't reach the window …

" Wh-what are you talking about ? " Talim asked quietly, looking down in embarrassment. Yunsung was feeling exactly the same, wondering if every _grandparent_ meeting was going to be this painful …

" What, you guys are living together correct ? So, does that mean you're his girlfriend ? " Grandma Yu asked Talim.

**Dun, Dun, DUN !!**

The other three on the other hand were darting about, looking for the source of this … noise.

" Ok then, let's do something else. " Yunsung suggested quickly, trying to save him and Talim from further embarrassment.

" I think we should get out of this house ! " the other three suddenly yelled as they ran towards the door.

" Why, are our questions about our grandson's _girlfriend_ bothering you ? " Grandpa Wu asked …

" Something's wrong. " Mina whispered.

" … Why isn't it happening ? " Hwang whispered back. As an owl hooted from … somewhere … they both looked over and just saw Lynette zoning out … drool dripping out her mouth. She quickly snapped back to attention … as she slowly reached for the doorknob … and then …

**Dun, Dun, DUN !!**

" Ok, we are so outta here ! " Lynette yelled as she opened the door and they ran out.

" … What's wrong with them ? " Talim cocked her head to the side questioningly.

**Moments Later …**

" Where are we ? " Mina wondered. The place was so big, that only after a couple minutes of running they were completely lost.

" I have no idea. " Hwang said, looking around.

" Ooh, pretty flowers. " Lynette said in a distracted voice as she drifted towards the garden. As she leaned in and closed her eyes, a bug slowly crawled up in front of her … and bam !

" Aah ! " she yelped as she fell back, making Mina and Hwang fall to the ground in laughter.

**Dun, Dun, DUN !!**

Suddenly, they heard footsteps behind them, and they all immediately popped up, but they realized they reverted back to chibi form ...

" What do we do ? " Lynette asked in a cute voice before Mina looked at Hwang, and started to smirk evilly. Before he knew it, he was thrown onto the ground and Mina and Lynette quickly climbed on top of him.

" Where could they be ? " Talim wondered as she, Yunsung, and the grand-parentals followed them about. Suddenly, Talim, thought she spotted something by the window, but when she went over to check, all she saw was that it was just a plain garden.

" So, shakin' up already huh ? " Grandpa Wu said in a strange, hip way, making Yunsung sigh.

" Grandpa please, don't say that again … ever. " he said, making him laugh.

" So, tell me about your _arrangements_ with my grandson. " Grandma Yu asked, her eyes flashing, making Talim nervous.

" Well … it's normal ? " she said, not really knowing what else to say.

" Oh really. " she said, showing she knew more than she let on … but Talim didn't catch it.

" Yeah, really. " she said nervously, inching back towards Yunsung in case she needed backup.

" Yeah, nothing … nothing … " Yunsung repeated, making Talim elbow him in the stomach before he stopped.

" Really … Are you sure about that ? " they asked inquisitively.

" Y-yeah ! … WE DON'T SLEEP IN THE SAME BED !! " he suddenly yelled as the small moment of silence that happened. Talim immediately glared daggers at him as his grandparents looked at him in questions, while the other three had fallen from their little pyramid from laughter.

" So you _are_ a _couple_ ! " the grandparents realized. Immediately, the other three reverted back to normal and started looking around in horror. After a long while and nothing happened, they slowly sat up.

" Hey. " Lynette knocked on the glass to let them in.

" … Hey ! … HEY ! " she slammed her fist onto the glass … shattering it in her wake …

" Oh crap. "

**Dun, Dun, DUN !!!!!!!!**

**Ok, know this wasn't as long, but here it is ! Sorry for taking so long, please read and review !**


End file.
